The Most Eligible Bachelor
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: Hermione is roped into entering a competition by Harry and Ginny to audition for a bachelor Wizarding TV show. What will she do when she finds out that the bachelor is none other than Draco Malfoy? Rated M for coarse Language only.
1. Prologue: You did WHAT!

**Okay, so a completely new fic, not a lot to say yet, just hope you enjoy it! **

**Summary: **Hermione is roped into entering a competition by Harry and Ginny to audition for a bachelor Wizarding TV show. What will she do when she finds out that the bachelor is none other than Draco Malfoy?

**Pairings: **A bit of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny but Dramione in the end :)

**Prologue: You did **_**WHAT?!**_

"Harry, she's going to absolutely flip!" Ginny scolded from the doorway. Harry rolled his eyes and continued making objects and garments fly into one of the 3 suitcases he had packed for Hermione.

"Ginny, thanks for the fifth update today, I know she's going to flip, but she needs a confidence boost, and we agreed this was the best way to do it." Harry sighed, turning to face his girlfriend and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Ginny shook her head, but silently agreed with him. Soundlessly, she crossed the room, drew her wand, and summoned what looked like a pile of leather and lace from her own bedroom.

"What? It's clean, Harry" Ginny said, rolling her eyes too. "Plus, lace is a good way to boost confidence" She added, smirking as Harry straightened up and pulled her into his arms. The pair were passionately kissing when a tall, curly-haired brunette stepped into her room, shaking her hair out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Get a room you two" She said teasingly, smiling playfully. Harry and Ginny broke apart. "And preferably not _my_ room, you do have your own you know" She laughed, setting down her leather handbag on her bed. "Why are you both in my room by the way?" She asked, before spotting the…

"Suitcases?!" She asked shrilly, putting her hands on her hips. "What's going on you two?" She asked in her best no-nonsense voice. The guilty party looked at each other. Ginny let her hair fall into her face, which was a red as her hair. Harry played with the cuffs of his shirt, a tell-tale sign he was guilty of something.

"Harry?!" She screeched.

"All right, all right Hermione!" He said, holding his hands up. "Sit down, please." He pleaded when she raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be angry, okay? Promise me?!" He said. If there was one thing that truly scared him more than Voldemort, it was Hermione when she was angry. Hermione pinched the bridge and sat down on the edge of her bed. Harry followed suit as Ginny tried to side-step from the room.

"I'll just go and get the… Get some biscuits" She muttering, inventing wildly. Hermione turned scorching brown eyes on her.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, motioning for her to join them. Ginny perched beside Harry, looking shame-faced.

"Well, you see…Here's the thing…" Harry started. Hermione waited patiently, knowing Harry had trouble with words when under pressure.

"Here's the thing…this is the thing…the thing is…" He struggled.

"Where's the thing?!" Hermione said, her patience running out rather quickly.

"Wesignedyouupforthemosteligablebachelorshow" He said, the words running together to form one long word. Hermione let out a laugh.

"Bless you"

"What he meant to say was that we…" Ginny started, her Gryffindor courage returning. She drew in a deep breath. "Signed you up for The Most Eligible Bachelor contest. It's a wizarding TV show, apparently you have to compete with 49 other women to win the heart of the most…" Ginny said, her bravery faltering at the look on Hermione's face. She sucked in a deep breath, repeating her mantra over and over again in her head.

"_Must not kill Ginny. Must not kill Ginny." _She told herself. It did nothing to calm her, and she jumped to her feet.

"You did WHAT?!"

_**xox**_

**A/N: **Short, I know. But it _is_ only a prologue. Tell me what you think = Review! **IF AUTHORS DON'T GET REVIEWS THEY STOP WRITING! :P**


	2. Arriving

**A/N:** Firstly, I was pretty overwhelmed by the many (9) reviews, which is a lot, this being me and the fact that it was a small chapter :) I was really **not** bluffing when I said I would immediately cease uploads unless I get enough reviews (come on people, please) and I still stand by that: **I will not upload unless I get enough reviews**, which I obviously got, so thank you :D. Also, I should have said, this fic is completely DH compliant so Voldemort **is** dead. The main characters (Hermione, Ron and Harry) are twenty, apart from, Ginny who is 19 :o)

Enjoy, and **review** :P

-Sarita x

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

"You did _**WHAT**_?!" Hermione thundered. Ginny had the good-grace to look ashamed of herself. Harry on the other hand, raised his voice.

"Hermione, we didn't do this to humiliate you, or annoy you! We did it because you care, and because you haven't got close to having a boyfriend since you and Ron broke up!" He protested. Ginny nodded, meeting Hermione's gaze.

"It's not like they aren't _interested_, you have to beat them off for Merlin's sake! It like you don't want them to be interested, like you don't _want_ a boyfriend." Ginny explained as Hermione fell onto the bed beside the couple, coming close to regret her loss of temper.

"I know." She said softly. "I know I haven't got a boyfriend and I know that I'm not interested, and I think you both know why." She said quietly.

"Hermione, it's been a year since he finished with you, I think you should at least try this. It'll give you a confidence boost, however risky it might be. I mean imagine it, if he chooses you out of 49 other women!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione managed a small smile.

"I don't know…" She said, cocking her head slightly. Harry patted her arm kindly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It was only an idea and although you've been chosen I'm sure they can find a replacement." He said with a false half-smile. Hermione nodded slightly before she shook her head feverishly. She knew their hearts were in the right places, and that it had been a year since Ron had dumped her and so that was the moment she plucked up all of her Gryffindor courage and turned to the couple sat on her double bed. She stood up.

"I'll do it."

*

"Okay darling, there have been an overwhelming amount of replies, even though they don't know who you are yet!" A woman's voice cheered.

"Yes? Good. Great" The young man who could only be her son smiled.

"Do you think this'll help me find her, mother?" He asked in as low voice only meant for her.

"Who would that be my love?"

"You know, The One or whatever they call it. My 'true love'" He asked in the same low voice.

"Of course it will! Such a sweet little boy, I remember when you used to…" She began, but her son tuned her out. If this 'competition' meant he could find someone who liked him for something other than his powerful name, or a bit of his inherited wealth, then it was time well spent.

"…and you saved the neighbours cat from their tree when you were 6, always caring for animals…" his mother's voice drifted in and out of his mind. Suddenly the white marble fireplace burst to life and a man's head appeared in the fire.

"Sir, we have had a huge response to the programme!" An excited male voice said from the ashes.

"Yes, Mr Dwindle, I heard." The young man replied. His mother nodded regally.

"Ah, well done Madam" The head inclined towards the woman sat nearest him.

"The…competition, I suppose, starts at noon tomorrow." He continued, addressing the young man again. He nodded.

"Noon as in when exactly?" He asked, leaning forward in the high-backed chair that had once belonged to his father.

"Well, the ladies will start arriving at about 5 o clock we imagine." The young man nodded again.

"5 o clock tomorrow evening. Good, thank you Mr Dwindle." He said. The older man took this as a dismissal and the flames flashed bright green and he was gone.

*

It was eleven 'o clock as Hermione walked to the kitchen in the flat she shared with Harry and Ginny. She was dressed in her comfy tracksuit bottoms and an old t-shirt she'd gotten from one of the boys. Her feet were donned with fluffy pink socks and her hair was tied into a high but loose ponytail with little ringlets of hair fluttering into her face every so often. She padded across the room, slipping on the tiles and pulled open the fridge. She dug around in it until she pulled out a carton of her favourite yoghurt. She got a spoon out of the drawer quietly so as not to wake Harry and Ginny and sat down at the small table in the corner. She had just tucked in when she heard a loud crack outside which could only mean someone apparating. What followed was a series of crashes which sounded like a crate falling over and a lot of swearing. Hermione crossed the room and let a bright-red Ron in. She sauntered back to her chair. Ron side-stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I came to see Harry, is he in?" He asked rather awkwardly.

"Nope."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He's not out, he's in bed, sorry." Hermione said, not looking at him and scooping a spoonful of yoghurt out.

"Oh. Right. I just came to give him the Quidditch fixtures, he wasn't training tonight so I brought the papers to him" Ron explained, slowly reddening.

"That was nice of you. Put them on the table." Hermione said, still not meeting his gaze. Ron crossed the room and dropped the paper on the table she was sat at.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great. You probably won't see me for a while though after tonight. Unless you come back before Friday." She said, setting down her spoon and empty yoghurt carton and leaning back, inspecting her fingernails.

"Why? What happens after Friday?" Ron asked, sitting down opposite her and leaning forward so she had to meet his eyes.

"Harry and Ginny entered me into a competition."

"Oh, wow" Ron smiled. "Doing what?" He added. Hermione paused, pretending to think.

"Well, I have to go to a man's house with 49 other witches and he picks which witch he wants. No pun intended by the way." She said casually.

"They did _what_?!"

"I know, great isn't it?" Hermione said cheerily. Ron-baiting was her current favourite pastime.

"You've entered a bachelor contest?!" Ron barked. Hermione gestured that he was making too much noise and he quietened down slightly.

"They did _what_?!" He repeated immediately.

"Entered me into a bachelor contest." She said slowly as if he was very stupid. "And it wasn't me that asked them to. They did it themselves." Hermione said, propping her sock-clad feet on the table and rocking on her chair.

"But what the hell for?!" Ron asked.

"Because they think I need a confidence boost and that I'm useless with men." She said with a smile.

"But you're not useless; you have to practically beat them off!" Ron exclaimed, forcing Hermione to scold him for making too much noise.

"Maybe." Hermione allowed. "But I'm going to do it anyway." She said smiling. Ron's ears reddened and he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Why?!" He spluttered crossly.

"Because" She started, getting out of her chair. "I can't stay here and expect you to fall back in love with me. Goodnight Ronald, let yourself out." Hermione finished, leaving the room and Ron standing there, his face a beet red and his mouth hung open like a fish.

*

"Draco, wake up my dear, we've got some preparations to make I believe." Narcissa said, clapping her hands together and drawing her son's curtains so the morning sun poured into the grand bedroom. Draco groaned and rolled over.

"Come on darling. We have to pick an outfit for you for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. The ladies will all be wearing masks and you will be required to talk to each of them and dance at least once before you send ten of them home. Then, you will reveal your identity." Narcissa said excitedly perching on the edge of his bed. Draco coughed.

"All right. Give me a minute will you?" He groaned. Narcissa nodded and left the room. Draco got up, dressed and brushed his teeth before letting his mother back into his bedroom.

"So, I was thinking you could wear what you wore to your Father's funeral. The one with the coat with the long tails and the dragon skin shoes?" Narcissa said as she reappeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, sounds good." Draco said, not really paying attention as he chucked a towel in his washing basket.

"Draco honey, sit down and pay attention a minute will you?" Narcissa said seriously. Draco looked at her curiously but sat down nonetheless.

"What is it Mother?"

"Pansy is going to be there." Narcissa explained, wringing her hands nervously.

"What?!" How?" Draco spluttered.

"She paid a lot of money to buy her way in. She's providing most of the funds to run the show so she doesn't have to, she wants a fair game she wants to be in the last 10." His mother explained. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?" was all he was able to say.

"Because we needed the money to run this. It's a very expensive show, even for us." Narcissa explained. Draco nodded slowly.

"One condition." He said. Narcissa nodded.

"She has to play fair. It's got to be convincing, she has to act like the others, like she doesn't know whether she's going to get through next or not." He said simply.

"Yes, I've already told her that, and I've also told her we will kick her off if she gets too mouthy et cetera." Narcissa nodded.

"Okay, great" Draco smiled.

"Now…back to clothes…"Narcissa began again as Draco continued to tune her out for the next 40 minutes she took to talk about clothing.

*

_(The next morning)_

When Hermione woke on the morning of her departure to the Manor house where the show was being filmed and went across the hall into the kitchen, she half-expected Ron to still be stood there, his mouth gaping. Instead she found Harry and Ginny sat at a table discussing something in low voices. They stopped as soon as she entered the room, which made her instantly suspicious.

"What's happened?" She asked, plopping down into the seat next to Harry. Ginny grimaced at Harry and brought a piece of paper from under the table and passed it to him. Hermione read over Harry's shoulder at the three words written in Ron's untidy hand.

'_Don't do it'_

Hermione snorted at the paper and threw it back across the table at Ginny.

"Like he cares what I do." She said. Ginny shook her head exasperatedly.

"He still loves you Hermione, you know that" Was all she said.

"No he doesn't. I went after him when he finished with me, I screamed into the night but he still left. He doesn't care a scrap." Hermione said firmly. Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe he hasn't come to terms with it yet. Maybe even if you don't get very far, which is unlikely, it might make him jealous enough to realise he loves you." He said wisely.

"You officially know him too well." Ginny said smiling.

"It doesn't matter now in any case, you're doing this for you Hermione, Ginny go and help her pack, I know you're dying to" Harry added, winking at his girlfriend. Ginny nodded, beaming and dragged Hermione out of the room, leaving Harry laughing silently.

*

_(3 o clock) _

"Okay, so, wear _this_ to arrive…" Ginny said, pointing to a pastel yellow and white striped summer dress hanging on the back of Hermione's door. "…Wear this to the Masquerade Ball, with this little mask…" Ginny added, gesturing to a long floor-length red dress and a beautiful gold Venetian half-face mask with jewels set into it. (**A/N: for picture see bottom of page for link!**) 

"And then wear whatever you like for the rest of the two months." Ginny said.

"Within reason though, no jeans, and nothing slutty. I've put everything you will possibly need in the suitcase and they all have anti-transfiguration charms on them" Ginny added at the end with a sly wink. Hermione smiled, blushing at her friend.

"Thanks for doing this Gin." Hermione said, drawing her friend into a hug.

"Hey, we wanted to, we just wish you hadn't told my brother. We were going to tell him once you had gone; we were going to tell him to turn on his TV. And see you there snogging the bachelor. That'd teach him commitment!" Ginny giggled. Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"Where's it being held?" Hermione asked, when she giggled herself back to curiosity.

"Somewhere in Somerset. It's nice there, out in the countryside and mostly sunny" Ginny said appreciatively.

"Ooh, nice…" Hermione nodded, deep in thought.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready." Ginny said, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek and leaving the room. Hermione picked the yellow and white summer dress off the hanger on the door and closed it. She changed quickly and put her hair in neat curly ringlets, the fringe pinned back. She dusted on some light powder, mascara and eyeliner and clip-clopped into the kitchen in strappy yellow sandals. Harry whistled and Ginny turned around from the stove, stirring what looked like pasta.

"You look great 'Mione." Harry said, and Ginny nodded, beaming before turning back to add cheese sauce to the pasta.

"After we eat we'll be ready to go" Ginny said stirring the sauce. Hermione nodded.

"How are we getting there?" She asked, having forgotten to earlier.

"I've ordered a white limousine for you" Harry said beaming up from his copy of the Daily Owl. He tended to stay away from the Prophet due to his bad teenage memories connected to it.

"Oh sweet Merlin, how Harry?" Hermione gasped, clutching at the matching yellow bag she had and dropping into the seat opposite him.

"I'm _Harry Potter_, Hermione "Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione laughed once, rummaging in her bag, which now contained all three of her huge suitcases.

"What's in there?" Ginny asked, dishing the pasta into three bowls.

"My suitcases and things." Hermione replied imperturbably. Ginny and Harry nodded, it wasn't unusual anymore.

"How are you carrying it round like that?" Harry asked a little indignantly looking at Hermione's thin arms.

"It's got a lightening charm on it Harry" Hermione said rolling her own eyes as Ginny plonked the dishes of pasta in front of each of them and sat down beside Hermione.

They ate in near silence and then left the flat, locking up behind them. Hermione stared at the limo outside. It had painted pink and black fire down the sides. Hermione laughed once in pleased shock before all three got in. They drank champagne on the way there and sat in an in-ride hot-tub in the hour that it took to get from London to Somerset.

Hermione and the couple got changed ten minutes again before they pulled up into a long, classy gravel drive. Hermione stepped out of the drive, and Harry and Ginny stayed in the limo. She glanced around at the many women who had arrived at the same time, some with envy written all over their faces, and some looking flatteringly awed at the car.

"Hermione Granger, that's _Hermione Granger_!" She heard someone say.

"Why's she here? She's famous enough to get anyone!" screeched another girl. Hermione held her head up high and bade goodbye to Harry and Ginny, who waved from the car. Hermione could have sworn she saw one girl faint at the sight of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as the pair drove away in the limo.

"Hermione!" A vaguely familiar voice yelled and Hermione lowered the arm that was waving to Harry and Ginny and saw the familiar face of Cho Chang.

"Cho!" Hermione said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" Cho asked pulling Hermione into a hug as if they were old best friends who had drifted apart over many years. Hermione took it in her stride, yet still looked surprised to see a friendly familiar face.

"I could ask you the same!" Hermione said beaming at her. Cho smiled and the pair began walking slowly up to the huge Mansion. They walked into the foyer and continued into the hallway, which was decorated with cherry mahogany floors and cream walls adorned with portraits of witches in elaborate dresses and wizards in detailed robes. Some were family portraits, the women looking like Queens and baby princes and princesses on their laps, their husbands standing tall on their other side.

Hermione gazed at a huge decorated golden mirror on one wall and stared around the room, Cho copying her.

"I could definitely get used to this!" The Chinese girl laughed and Hermione shared her thoughts completely, gazing around at the hallway in the manor that would be her home for the next two months, if she was lucky. For once since she heard about the competition, she wholeheartedly wished that she could win.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Please type this link in, to see the mask Hermione will wear to the Masquerade: **.?main_page=product_info&cPath=176&products_id=5082&zenid=e27dp1ok59bb2r2rr2v71k7vk5

**I hope you liked the chapter, Review if you want more, the decision to do something about whether I update or not is squarely on **_**your**_** shoulders! :)**

**-Sarita x x**


	3. Meeting the Bachelor

**A/N:** Many thanks for the reviews; I feel I must reply to some.

Firstly,

**Lady-Draco-79:** I know exactly what you mean when you say about holding chapters hostage as you put it, I hope you don't feel that's what I'm doing, and I hope I am updating in a "timely manner" but you must understand that I have a few other stories and a lot of coursework that takes up a good chunk of my time too. This is the first fic that I have "held chapters hostage" on, because I was just rather fed up with writing what feels like a lot and not getting any recognition for it, you know? I know I get a lot of visitors and it annoys me how people just read it and not leave feedback, if I have no feedback, how am I to progress? Also, thanks for pointing out about the spelling/grammar punctuation – my first language is not English so I'm really sorry! I ought to get a beta really lol. Thank you very very much for not just leaving a review saying 'It was great, update soon.' Or whatever, I love getting proper feedback! x

Secondly, to

**Magical Note: **Thanks so much for your review – you're the first person to comment on the Phantom of Hogwarts idea! :D And don't worry, I'm sure that "love" isn't the only word in your vocabulary LOL, I _loved _(here I go, you've got me started!) listening to your babbling, more people should babble to me! :P and yes, I am a bit obsessed with Dramione, how could you tell? :) Thanks again x

Thirdly,

**Athena-Black-Malfoy: **Your review really did make me laugh, especially when you said '_I wish I could send more reviews so that you update, but right now I can send only two' _I thought it was a bit cute ^o^ so, thank you :) x

So, finally I can get on with the story :P …

**CheekySweetChi****c: **Thanks for reviewing, Ron the reason Ron broke up with Hermione will become clear soon, don't worry :)

Enjoy, and please review it means so much to me (I'm a bit sad :P)

**Chapter 2:** Meeting the Bachelor

Hermione and Cho were held up by a queue of girls in front as they made their way to the Dining Room, where they would be filled in about the show by the host, one Mr Dwindle. Hermione quickly linked arms with Cho so as not to lose each other in the crowd surging through to the dining room. As Hermione and Cho entered it, they saw it was decorated not unlike the hallway, with cherry wood panelling on the walls and floors and portraits of pretty landscaping and far-off beaches. The room was huge, with a central varnished-teak table occupying most of it. There were name tags written on every placemat and the girls scrambled to find their seats. Hermione, by some strange stroke of luck was sat beside Cho, and also a girl whose name she didn't recognise, but who she guessed was French.

Once every girl was seated, they chattered amongst themselves quietly, waiting for Mr. Dwindle.

"Hermione Granger?" The girl on Hermione's right asked in a faint accent. She was French after all. Hermione spun around in her seat to face a girl with shoulder-length and windswept pearly blonde hair. Hermione didn't know much about Veelas, but she knew this girl must be one or part-one. She had beautiful river-green eyes and small, cherry-red lips, hiding straight, dazzlingly white teeth.

"Hello, have we met?" Hermione said, feeling as though she recognised this girl.

"Yes…but I doubt you remember me" The girl carried on in her soft-spoken voice. She blushed and pushed her fringe behind on of her ears.

"My name is Ariella Lumière. I saw you at my cousin's wedding a few years ago…" The girl trailed off. Something clicked in Hermione's brain. The French cousins…

"Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's right!" The girl replied, beaming. Fleur Delacour's cousin, well this _would_ be interesting…

"Pleased to meet you…again" Hermione replied, smiling and offering her hand. The girl took it and shook before the table fell into lapses of silence. The cherry-coloured door was slowly opening and in came a middle-aged short dark-haired man with olive, greasy skin. He had a kind face though, and a good-natured smile and he beamed around at the group of now silent women. Hermione and Cho exchanged a look.

"Good evening ladies!" He said to them. "I hope I find you all well. This is Blackfield Manor and you will be living here for the remainder of all of your stays here. I am your host, Mr Dwindle and theses are a few of my camera-men who will follow you and the bachelor around and possibly ask for interviews on the bachelor, who will remain anonymous until after the Masquerade Ball, and on the other girls you will compete against." He said, ushering for several men clad in black casual clothes, hats and sunglasses to enter the room. All girls nodded and Mr Dwindle continued talking while Hermione tuned him out and gazed around the table at the other girls. Next to Cho there were two girls, probably Italian or Spanish, Hermione guessed, from their olive complexion and dark hair. The girl on Ariella's other side had straight, strawberry blonde hair down to her elbows and a spattering of freckles under her brown doe-eyes.

That was when Hermione saw her. On the ginger girl's other side, sat Pansy Parkinson.

*

Hermione gaped. The girl, who had once been pug-faced, had improved, if only slightly. She had jet-black hair cut into a stylish shoulder-length bob and a fringe which fell into her moss-green eyes every so often. The girl must have felt Hermione's eyes on her, for she turned and, upon seeing who was gazing so openly, mirrored her shock. Hermione turned away quickly, hoping Pansy hadn't recognised her, and began listening to Mr Dwindle again.

"…and now, a few rules and guidelines. Firstly, breakfast is at 9 o clock sharp. Secondly, the camera men may want to interview you all at points during the evening, you always have the right to refuse! And thirdly, there are ten dormitories, five girls to each room. For those who went to Hogwarts, the rooms are the same size as your dorms there. You may choose the friends who you want to share dorms with and we will disperse you from there. Also, there will be no foul play. All of you lovely ladies here have an equal chance of winning and so nothing will be gained from cheating except an instant disqualification from the contest. There are a few more things I would like to run past you, but I am sure you would all like to go and beautify yourselves – not that any of you need it!" He added with a wink and a chuckle. The girls joined in with polite giggles.

"Okay, all of you, choose five people you would like as your new roommates, and stand along this wall" He said, gesturing to the wall behind him. Hermione stood up and Cho immediately caught her attention. They stood together near the back of the room, before Hermione spotted Ariella standing alone in the middle of the room. She walked over to her, ignoring Cho's questioning look. She placed a hand on Ariella's shoulder and smiled when the girl turned around. Ariella nodded to the unsaid offer and followed her to where Cho stood. She introduced the two and they shook hands. Eventually, all but five girls stood in defined groups. Nobody else had joined Hermione and Cho after Ariella, and so the two Latin girls Hermione had spotted earlier were forced to join them. They looked so alike they could have been sisters and one beamed at Hermione while the other shook Ariella's hand.

"Hello" She said, her voice a low purr. "Arre you really Hermione Granger?" She said in a thick accent. It made her name sound like 'Air-my-o-nee.' Her 'r's rolled like an avalanche. Hermione smiled and nodded as the girl's friend or sister or whatever she was shook Cho's hand.

"My name iss Carmella and thees iss my friend, Lolita" She said, gesturing to her the other dark-haired girl, who offered Hermione her hand. She shook it and smiled. Lolita did not smile much, and mostly looked lonely, even though Carmella's arm was through hers.

"I am Hermione, this is Cho and Ariella" She introduced to the girls. They nodded and Carmella offered her hand to Cho first, then Ariella.

"Okay, I hope you have found yourselves some new roommates!" Boomed the happy voice of Mr Dwindle. Hermione and the others spun around to where his voice emanated from. He was stood near the door, near Pansy Parkinson and her roommates- the strawberry-blonde girl from the table, a girl with short spiky blonde hair, which emphasized her severely arched eyebrows and hawk-like eyes, a brown-haired girl with coffee-coloured skin, her chin at such an axis that she looked permanently haughty and the girl with brown and blonde streaked hair who had fainted at the sight of Harry, Ginny and herself. Hermione flipped her gaze back to Mr Dwindle, who was assigning rooms to those nearest him. He finally arrived at where Hermione, Cho, Carmella, Lolita and Ariella were stood and said in a voice not meant for the rest of the room as much.

"Welcome, ladies, the East wing with the rest, absolute end of the corridor – you can't miss it" He said with a charming smile. Cho, who was nearest him, nodded and they continued due eastwards, up a fancy spiral staircase and along corridors that were decorated similarly to the hallways and dining room. They stopped at the very end, outside a majestic-looking and huge oak door with a silver handle.

Carmella pushed it open and they gave a collective gasp at the huge room. There were 5 four-poster beds next to five identical oak wardrobes. The girls all ran to pick a bed; Hermione was next to a window looking over the valley and mountains in the background. Also, it showed the at least 10-acre garden with lakes, mazes and huge flower beds. It was a breathtaking view. Ariella was on Hermione's left, near a huge portrait of a long-ago Queen patting down her hair and pouting before putting her hands in her lap and posing once more. Lolita was next to a vase of Birds of Paradise, Carmella was beside a floor-to-ceiling statue of a beautiful woman in a long, flowing gown and Cho was situated next to an ornately decorated silver mirror. They unpacked in silence and Hermione followed suit when Cho got her dress for the Masquerade later that night, out in a dress-bag and hung it over the top of her bed. Carmella was transfiguring her bed so it had white wood and black and white flowery bedspread. Hermione had already changed the oak wood to ebony and the dull beige bedspread to pink with darker pink roses on. Ariella was having trouble changing the wood colour to a lighter teak, and so Hermione helped her, while Ariella got her dress out too, also wrapped in a bag and hung it over the edge of her bed. Hermione quickly transfigured the wood and then the bedspread to a white background with green sequins and flowers. Ariella thanked her and then crossed the room to help Carmella with her dress. It seemed Cho had started a mini-trend. Suddenly, and out of the blue, Lolita turned to Hermione.

"Let's show each other our dresses!" She said excitedly, the smile not quite reaching her brown eyes. Carmella turned to her friend, her own blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Sí, buena idea, my friend!" She said, turning to Cho and Hermione.

"Okay, you first Cho" Ariella said, smiling and sitting cross-legged on her newly-transfigured bed. Hermione nodded, and sat on her own bed, glancing at the clock on the wall in the far corner.

"Guys, what time does it start again?" she asked uncertainly.

"Umm… half six isn't it?" Cho said, replying Hermione's question with another question.

"Yeah, it's half six" Ariella said confidently. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Please don't panic…" She started. "…but we have less than half an hour to get ready" she finished, bounding off her bed and grabbing the dress bag. Carmella screeched "oh mi dios! and clutched her dress as well. Lolita gaped and began to change at the speed of light and Ariella sat in stunned silence before hopping off her bed to grab her dress. Hermione slid into her own silken dress and smiled. It was a perfect fit and hugged her curves beautifully. Hermione pointed her wand at her hair and stood in front of Cho's mirror. She whispered a glamour charm (one she had gotten from a Beauty Bible she had got from Ginny one Christmas) and her hair flew into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, pulled up in a delicate silver comb with a red rose attached. She then slipped the mask on over her face and tied it up. She stood back and admired herself for a moment before Ariella called her over.

"Hermione, could you zip me up, s'il vous plait?" She said, giving up trying to do it by magic or herself. Hermione glided across the room and Carmella gasped.

"Hermione" She said in her strange Spanish accent. "You look simply perfecto!" She breathed, watching Hermione dance across the room. Cho looked up from her make-up kit, dressed in an ice-blue and silvery dress which reached and tightened at her calves and exhaled slowly.

"Oh Hermione this brings back memories" She smiled slightly. "Stunning by the way" She added as if Carmella had done a bad job at complimenting her. Hermione turned red and zipped up the fastener on Ariella's mermaid-green dress, which poofed out slightly when it got past her slim hips. Carmella wore an indigo floor-length with sequins up one side and a little matching shrug jacket. Lolita wore a dress the same style, without the sequins but with a ruffled torso part and in baby pink. Her curly black hair fell around her collarbone and looked beautiful. Once they all had their masks, makeup and dresses on, they did their hair. Hermione and Lolita sat out since they were already ready and made polite small talk. Cho magically straightened hers and tied it into a loose and messy yet attractive bun at the back of her head. Ariella tied her silver-blonde hair into a side ponytail and added a green headband and Carmella let her wavy black-brown hair out of its long plait and tied it into a high ponytail, the wavelets cascading down her shoulders. Once they were ready, they walked out of their shared room and locked the door with as many magical charms as they could think of between them. They turned to one another as a far-off clock chimed half-six, suddenly having the same thought.

"We're finally going to meet him!" They squealed in excited unison.

*

"Hello and welcome to Blackfrield Manor! I am the host of tonight's show – Mr Dwindle! Our Most Eligible Bachelor is waiting for the ladies, who, might I say all look ravishing, just behind this door, in a darkened room where the ball is going to take place!" Mr Dwindle said, looking straight into camera 2. Hermione and the 49 other women stood behind the door of which he spoke, her and Cho quivering with excitement and nerves. Hermione glanced at Pansy, who wore a very short and low-cut black dress and a silver and black mask. Her gaze reverted to the doors as they swung slowly open. Hermione was pushed by the crowd of giggling girls into a huge, marble-floored and darkened ballroom. There was slow, soft music playing, some songs muggle, some magical. Hermione definitely (and to her annoyance) heard a Celestina Warbeck number that would have made Fleur Delacour pretend to retch, she was sure. She found Cho and Ariella in the crowd; Lolita and Carmella had made a beeline for the bachelor, who was already twirling a blue-gowned girl on the dance floor. Soft, multi-coloured lights pulsed slowly as if they were in a slow-motion disco. Cho led them to a bar Hermione hadn't noticed before and they sat down along with three other girls. Here, Hermione craned her neck to see over the head of the girls crowding the bachelor and his dance-partner. He had a plain white mask on, with silver detailing, and an expensive-looking coat-and-tails jacket over a crisp shirt and long, fitted trousers. To complete the look, he had accessorized dragon-skin shoes and slicked his hair back. It was a pale ash-brown colour, from what she could see, but it was hard to tell from the purple and blue lights currently hitting it. Soon, he changed dance partner and the girl, who looked spun off her feet, was bombarded by the cameramen, practically begging for an interview. The girl accepted as followed them to a brightly lit area in a corner against a moving background of shooting stars. Hermione and Cho finished their drinks before they joined the dance-floor. They began dancing together jokingly, stepping around other dancing girls to find Ariella, who had wandered off to find a girl she had met earlier in the day. They found her chatting to a willowy girl with sandy brown hair teased straight. Her cheeks were pink with dancing (she had been the Bachelors second dance-partner and he was currently on his seventh) and her grey-blue eyes sparkled in the red and pink light. Cho fiddled with her mask as they approached Ariella.

"Hello" Hermione said when they were in talking distance, over the song she recognised as Whitney Houston.

"Bonjour" The girl said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Je mapelle Christine. Er, my name eez Christine" She said holding her hand to Hermione and then Cho. They greeted her and Hermione was about to launch into a conversation with the girls, when they were interrupted by none other than the bachelor himself. He tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, irritated by the intrusion. Her anger ebbed away when she saw him. His hair was now light pink due to the lights, and Hermione imagined it to naturally be light blonde or a very light brown, and liquid pools of silver gazed intently at her from beneath his mask.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, bowing graciously and holding his hand out to her, gazing up at her with puppy dog eyes. Hermione just stared, before realising she was being rude.

"I-Who, _**me**_?" She asked incredulously. He nodded, straightening up and still offering his arm.

"Please?" He asked, looking curiously at her. She glanced at Cho, Ariella and Christine, who was flicking her sandy-brown hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at him. Hermione squared her shoulders and turned back to him. He beamed, flashing rows of diamond-white teeth. She smiled back and took his outstretched hand; it was warm and soft under hers. He smiled at her, pulling her close to him as they walked across the dance-floor, ignoring the death-glares from other girls. Pansy's was the worse and as they passed her, she hissed under her breath, scowling at Hermione. The bachelor leaned closer to her and Hermione felt butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Pansy Parkinson, just ignore her, she's a jealous cow" He purred in her ear, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms. She nodded.

"I suppose I can't ask your name." He said regretfully. "But you are exceptionally pretty, Miss." He said bowing to her again as they stood facing each other on the marble-tiled dance-floor.

"So" He said, pulling her close to him as the song started. It was the song Cavatina **(A/N Bottom of page for link)** and they slow-danced, her arms around his neck, his on her waist, wrapping his warm arms around her just like Ron- No. She wouldn't let herself think about Ron. They began moving as he finished his sentence.

"Gryffindor, eh?" He said, examining her dress and gold mask.

"Maybe." She replied mysteriously. The bachelor looked at her with difficulty, caramel browns met silvery grey and he felt a little lurch in his stomach, as if he was dancing with a Portkey, not a beautiful woman. He stared at her in a slight downwards angle, as her eyes were level with his nose, her lips level with his chin, if he leant down slightly he would be able to capture her lips with his… but no, he shouldn't think like that so early on, everyone deserved a chance. He looked over her head, careful not to look into her eyes again when he asked her another question.

"So, a Slytherin? You don't seem the sneaky type, and I'm sure I would've seen you…" he babbled, but stopped, afraid he had said too much. He hoped she had missed that last bit, but she stared at him, curiosity written across the half of her face he could see. To his relief, she ignored it, although he was sure she knew something, and continued dancing. He, however, wanted to know more about this elusive lady. All the others had only been too eager to talk about themselves, not wanting to just enjoy themselves, but she was different, and he wanted to know why.

"You look great" He whispered in her ear in a strangely and vaguely familiar voice. "Have I mentioned that?" He asked, feeling like an idiot. He thanked the dark room that she could not see his blushing face.

"Yes you have, and thank you, so do you" She replied politely. Draco started to feel slightly annoyed, why did this girl not throw herself at him? The song dimmed and faded and she made to pull away, but he pulled her back to his chest. He felt her questions in her intense gaze.

"I'm sure they'll forgive us" He said smirking. She smiled back, to his liking and they began to sway once more.

"So, what kind of questions do they ask you?" She asked, finally accepting he wanted to dance with her again.

"Oh the usual; what music do you like, what do you look for in a woman, have you ever met the Golden Trio, that kind of thing." He said, hoping again he hadn't let anything slip. With this girl he found it exceedingly difficult to lie. He was unsure why.

"And have you? Met them I mean" She asked, her head against his chest at the new slower song.

"Yeah I have. He's a good bloke is Potter. Just me and him never hit him off. Also there's the small fact that I never got on with his mates either…" He rambled, cutting himself off to stop himself boring her.

"Why didn't you get on with Weasley and Granger?" She asked curiously, using their last names so as not to give herself away. He sighed.

"Well, the boy, Ron, was a bit of a prejudice, 'cause I was rich I suppose." He said, twirling her gracefully. "But I don't blame him, I was the same." He added.

"And the girl?" Hermione prompted.

"Granger? Oh she was…well, she was… different. Smart, independent, strong. Not like the other girls at Hogwarts." Hermione stiffened but pulled herself together in time for him to spin her around again and pull her back to him.

"I was…not the nicest of guys at school. I was up my own arse to be frank." He admitted, and Hermione could tell he was smiling.

"She was pretty, don't get me wrong. But she was always Weasley's plaything. She had him wrapped around her little finger, I can tell you" He mused. Hermione sniggered quietly and thanked the stars he couldn't hear her.

"But enough about Granger, what about you?" He asked, prompting a second dark laugh from Hermione, which again he didn't hear. Just then, the song ended on a very high note and Hermione pulled away, the bachelor looked surprised.

"But, I don't know anything about you!" He almost whined as she made to walk away. She turned back and smiled at him, making his knees feel slightly weaker than before. He curled a tendril of her hair between his fingers and tucked it behind her ear.

"I will find out about you. That's a promise." He whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss no-one else could see on her cheek, making it tingle. She turned on her heel, leaving the young bachelor feel nothing but a great sadness as the most interesting and beautiful girl that night, walked away from him, drawing in the crowds of beautiful, but boring girls around him, all wanting their dancing skills to be tested next.

*

(_2 hours later)_

"So Miss Anonymous, what did you think of the bachelor?" The cameraman asked her. She shifted in her seat at the bright light and adjusted her mask. Cho gave her a thumbs-up from behind the interviewer. Hermione thought carefully, and quickly.

"He is a delightful man, and a good dancer. Very charming overall" She allowed.

"What do you think he'd say about you?" He asked. Hermione inwardly cursed him to high heaven. She gave a tinkling laugh.

"I think he'd say I was a bore, not telling him near anything about myself and asking him a lot of questions in return." She said. The camera man smiled.

"Thanks for your time, beautiful" He said, winking as he turned the camera off. She blushed and got up.

"Thanks for being patient" She said before walking off with Cho. They meandered around the girls and the dancing bachelor, now with one of the girls that had flanked Pansy earlier, her mouth was moving very fast as he twirled her and his expression was vacant.

For some reason this made Hermione happier as she made a beeline for the bar.

"He's a good dancer isn't he?" Cho asked, sounding more than a little surprised. She had been before the haughty Indian girl from the interview and, looking more than a little flustered, had accepted.

Meanwhile, on the dance-floor, Draco twirled the girl under their arms, hoping to shut her up, unsuccessfully. She rambled on and on about herself, inviting him to ask her things, which he did reluctantly. Thankfully, the song ended soon and another girl approached him.

"Evening Pans." He said, sounding every bit as vacant as he felt. She beamed at him.

"Hello-" she dropped her voice to a whisper-" Draco" She said, gripping him around the neck after guiding his hands to her hips. He kept them above the waistline, despite her obvious invitations to let them slide down her thighs. They began a slow waltz, and Draco was sure she was the last girl as it was nearing ten o clock.

"How are you enjoying it?" He asked politely. She shrugged.

"Nothing to write home about, but quite entertaining. Some of these girls..." She shook her head, laughing unkindly. "Surely they know you're out of their leagues?" She said with the same laugh. Draco sighed, he was used to this.

"I mean, look at the one in the red dress" She said, measuring his face for a reaction.

"What a _tart_, I mean asking for two dances!" She huffed, watching his face. There was not a lot of change, except the fact his eyes had tightened slightly. She knew him well enough to tell her he was offended by her last statement on the girl's behalf.

"I mean, does she think that curves are actually _sexy_?!" She screeched, letting out a peal of laughter. "Skinny is so in this year, surely someone would've told her that. Perhaps she hasn't got anyone close enough to tell her to lose a few pounds" Pansy said wrinkling her nose as the swayed. Draco looked annoyed.

"I actually prefer curvy girls, Pans. Surely you know that after all these years?" He started.

"I love a natural woman's body they shouldn't have to diet to think themselves pretty" He said sternly. Pansy's laughter cut off.

"Sorry Drake" She said in a small voice. He let her go as the song ended and the disco lights dimmed to make the room entirely bathed in red light. Suddenly, a stage appeared under his feet and Mr Dwindle joined him upon it, holding a microphone in one hand and looking directly into the cameras that suddenly surrounded Draco.

"And that's the end of the Masquerade ball, we will now find out the 10 unlucky girls our young bachelor will choose to send home." The girls all stared up at them, save for Hermione and Cho, who were picking their way to where Ariella, Carmella, Lolita and Christine stood, somewhere near the side. Draco watched the group of girls and didn't hear what Mr Dwindle was saying until 40 red roses appeared on stage, floating in mid-air beside him. Draco made a split-second decision to give them out by hand rather than by magic. It added to the effect and suspense more, and he jumped off the stage, with a rose, making a beeline for the mysterious girl in the red dress.

She seemed genuinely surprised when he handed her a rose, with a white ribbon around the long stem. He smiled at her, feeling like a teenage boy when he blushed. She stood, gaping before she took it from his outstretched hand. He then proceeded to hand one to each of the girls stood around her. Ariella squealed happily and Christine tossed her hair over her shoulder once more before saying in a carrying whisper…

"I knew 'e would choose me. 'E is only human after all" She said proudly in her French accent, flicking her fringe out of her eyes. Hermione and Cho rolled their eyes at each other. The only other girls Hermione was familiar with were Pansy and her cronies, and they all got picked. The bachelor then climbed gracefully back onto the stage and Mr Dwindle began talking once more.

"Now who would like to un-mask our bachelor?" He asked, bouncing on his heels. Then another thought struck the host of the show.  
"Actually, who was the first to be given a rose?" He asked. A spotlight that came out of nowhere centred on Hermione, and she blushed.

"Come on Miss, don't be shy" He said through his microphone. Hermione thought dully that it would have been more effective if he had used the sonorous charm, but realised the microphone was not plugged into anything, so might have the charm already on it. She stumbled onto stage with a gentle shove from Ariella. She gracefully stepped onto the stage, holding her dress and ignoring the bachelor's helping hand. She stood facing the bachelor, and Mr Dwindle made a drum roll echo around the room. Hermione slowly reached forward and pulled at the mask with her warm fingers. She stood in shock, her mouth hanging open as she saw the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her. He then reached forward to prise her mask off, but the TV suddenly turned off.

"Hey I was watching tha-"Ginny started. Harry sat in shock while Ron, who was at the flat with them, jumped to his feet, his ears red.

"DRACO MALFOY ARE YOU FUCKING _KIDDING_ ME?!" he thundered.

_**ox**_

A/N: Hope you like it, I think it went a bit fast, but I needed a huge update to reward all your reviewing! :) I wanted to add Harry and Ginny in it again, just because I love them :D

Please review, I want to know if it's worth continuing. Here is Cavatina, it's a truly beautiful song: **.com/watch?v=3UB3js8v6R0**

-Sarita xo


	4. Behind the Mask

**OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE OVERWHELMING AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D **

**Firstly, to Mar:**

Yes, Ron is coming across as the bad guy at the mo. But it won't last too long as you'll find out soon why it didn't work between them, and why Hermione didn't want him back after a while. Thank you for honouring me with your review, since you said you don't often review :P I appreciate it lots and lots!

**Athena-Black-Malfoy**

I have changed the rating to M, just in case. There aren't any adult features really, but there will be a lot of coarse language, thanks for reviewing!

**Javanminx**

Thanks for listening to the song – I doubt anyone else did :D x

**Evenstar101**

Is hereby my new beta, so hopefully no more crazy mistakes :) Also, maybe having a beta will stop me trying to write whole paragraphs in Spanish, and then having to re-write them! :L

**Other than that**, thanks to all who reviewed, hopefully you like what happened, if I don't get as many reviews it means I've probably got something wrong, so a potential sorry in advance! Oh and also a few people asked I think, my first language is not English (it's Spanish) so I apologize for spelling things wrong/using the wrong words lol! x

**Chapter 3 – Behind the Mask**

**Part 1 – Falling**

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, snatching back the remote from him and switching the TV back on.

Back in Blackfield Manor, Hermione stood frozen on stage. She felt as if her face had been plunged in a bucket of ice. Hopefully her gaping expression would look as if she was just appreciating his handsome face, but something in the back of Draco's mind started signalling the alarm bells to ring. He untied the mask from the back of her head and slid it off. The mask slipped through his numb fingers when he saw the beautiful, honey-brown eyes staring blankly back at him. He stared back at her, realising _she_ was the mysterious woman he had danced with all night. Hermione suddenly felt sick, he had touched her, talked to her, even _kissed her_. This was followed by strange anger which surged through her veins.

"Hermione Granger." Malfoy mumbled stupidly. Hermione gaped, and pulled back her arm. Malfoy was too slow to respond and Hermione punched him straight in the jaw. He gasped and clutched at his chin, spitting blood, as she jumped from the stage and ran across the ballroom. Pansy made a snatch at the hem of her dress as she went, her eyes blazing, but Hermione pushed her way through the ten weeping girls who stood in a line near the door. She threw open the doors, hearing the voices shouting after her; she could pick out Ariella's, Cho's, and Malfoy's as the loudest, but ignored them all and fled into the hallway. She banged the front doors open, and ran into the pouring rain outside. Hermione sprinted onto the slushy gravel outside, which splattered against her back as her stiletto heels dredged it up.

She noticed a handsome camera man chasing her slowly, carefully because of his equipment but she soon lost him and arrived at the entrance of one of the many mazes she could see from her bedroom. She winded through it, wiping tears away not sure why she was crying in the first place. Eventually she came to a silvery lake, with thousands of rain ripples deforming its surface. She crouched beside it, leaning over the reflection, ignoring the lack of air. She had started holding her breath a while back, something she did unconsciously when under pressure or stress, and listened to her heart beating in her ears. Suddenly, when she ignored her brain's last desperate cry for air she began to fall, fall as if on the top of some tall building, and plunged into the ice-cold depths of the silvery water. The hands which clapped to her shoulders must have been those of death, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

*

**Part 2 – Is that **_**Hermione Granger?!**_

Draco stood, leaning on the balcony. The French doors were wide open, the lacy curtain of his mother's choice flowing in the breeze. Behind him, lay sleeping, a beautiful, but dishevelled girl. He gazed letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding through his teeth with a soft hissing noise. He continued to watch her, stroking his bruised jaw where she had hit him. She was mumbling what sounded like 'Stupid ferret' over and over again. He clutched the balcony and peered into the weak morning sunlight, letting it warm his pale face as the girl behind him tossed and turned, still muttering.

"Malfoy!" She spat so loudly that he turned around, sure she had woken up. He turned back toward the window when he realised she was just shouting in her sleep again. His fingers contracted against the hard cold black metal of his balcony railing when heard the click of stiletto heels and a sharp voice outside his door.

"Draco, open up! It's your mother!" Narcissa said rapping her knuckles against his door. He sighed and crossed the room as quietly as he could to open the door a sliver. He had underestimated his mother's strength because she pushed her way into the room. He slammed the door and magically locked it as the camera-men who had waited outside all night scrambled to the door, eagerly trying to quiz him about the sleeping girl that had punched him the night before. Narcissa's eyes widened as she saw the sleeping girl and she looked at Draco sternly.

"Can't you control yourself, Draco?!" She hissed at her son. He looked peeved.

"I haven't slept with her Mother! She fainted and fell in the Silver Lake. I just gave her a place to stay." He clipped. Narcissa heaved a sigh, but was not finished.

"Why is she wearing your t-shirt and jogging bottoms then?" She grilled. Draco looked annoyed but answered her questions.

"She had no other clothes on her apart from her ball gown. She couldn't possibly sleep in that, so I called Fizzy the House Elf up to dress her while she was unconscious." He said simply.

Narcissa gave up and stepped closer to the sleeping girl. She took in the girl's appearance. She had smooth, dark brown hair, and a near-flawless complexion, with slightly pink cheeks and perfectly sculpted eyebrows. She was unable to see the colour of her eyes but guessed a deep caramel brown. Something clicked in Narcissa's mind.

"Draco, is that _Hermione Granger_?!" She squeaked, rounding on her son. He nodded mutely, gazing at her as well.

"Oh, the poor girl." She said straightening up from her slightly bent position and shaking her blonde head. Draco knew his mother had battled with the guilt of not helping the girl when she was tortured by Bellatrix.

His mother left soon afterwards, promising she would ward off the camera men and tell the others to start breakfast without them. Draco didn't know how she would convince them that Draco and Hermione weren't together, but he trusted her influence and didn't really want to think about it. After ten minutes of pacing the room, he sat down in a chaise lounge in the corner and picked a book at random. He flicked through it quietly, watching the sleeping Gryffindor out of the corner of his eye.

"Must…leave" She muttered after a while. This was followed shortly by "Ron," which, for some reason unknown to Draco, made him feel a strange, as if there was a rock in his throat which he couldn't swallow. Soon afterwards Draco put down the book he was not reading and sat up. After a bit, Hermione rolled over one last time and awoke.

*

**Part 3 – Home**

Hermione opened one bleary eye, not remembering anything after crouching beside the lake. She was lying on something very soft and warm, probably a bed, she assumed as she rolled her one open eye around the room, taking in the beautiful, decorative portraits and gilded mirrors. She opened her other eye and scratched her arm, which was clothed in a soft, cottony material smelling faintly of aftershave. She ran a hand down her leg and discovered she was wearing soft trousers. She sat up and gazed around the room and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Finally awake are you?" He said coldly. She glared at him.

"What the hell happened? Why am I here? More importantly, why are _you_ here?!" She asked irritably.

"Not a morning person are you, Granger? I am here because this is my room. You are here because my room was the nearest." He lied icily. He didn't know why he was being so unsympathetic to her, and it bothered him a bit.

"Surely you could have levitated me up to my quarters?" She asked incredulously. She pulled the warm soft quilt around her body and stared at him before another question sprang to her lips.

"When did you bring me here?"

"Last night after the ball, and after you punched me" He said, narrowing his eyes. She didn't look remorseful in the slightest. Hermione scowled.

"You had no right to punch me by the way!" He said irritated. "It's not my fault I'm not your precious weasel." He needled.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She spat, climbing out of bed and stumbling to where her dress was hung up on the back of a large wardrobe door. She began fixing it, since the water had damaged it beyond muggle repair and was finished in seconds. She waved her wand through the air and summoned three large suitcases, which bashed through Draco's locking charms and landed neatly on the bed. She transfigured a curtain around herself and began changing into some of her own clothes quickly. She then made the curtain disappear with a flick of her wand (which she found to her relief that it was on the oak bedside table) and picked up her cases with difficulty. Malfoy watched with incredulity.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked with disbelief, slightly stung.

"Home. I quit the show." Hermione replied simply, looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Malfoy gaped.

"What?!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. He made to carry on but the shouting made Hermione's head hurt, and so she spun on her heel and apparated outside her front door.

She pushed the ever-unlocked door open and walked the short distance from the front door to one of the cushy sofas. Her bags and cases fell at her feet as she collapsed on the sofa, her head pounding and her body breaking out in shivers.

*

**Part 4 – The Blame Game**

Ginny mopped Hermione's feverish head with a wet flannel. Harry watched with concern. Hermione was lying in her bed, very still and breathing shallowly. Harry though she looked as if she had taken a draught of the living dead.

"She's deteriorating and I have to wait for her to wake up before I can give her a Pepper Up potion." Ginny said quietly, looking at him with wide eyes. He patted her arm lovingly.

"I trust your nursing skills and so does 'Mione." He said comfortingly. Ginny watched her friend with worried eyes and continued to stroke her head caringly with the damp flannel. About an hour passed like this, before Ginny spoke.

"You'd better call Ron back. He'll be worried." She said, looking into Harry's green eyes. He nodded silently and swept from the room. Ten minutes passed before Harry reappeared in the doorway with Ron beside him.

"What's happened?" Ron yelped.

"She's got a fever, Ron, nothing fatal" Ginny said soothingly. Ron shook his head.

"This is all down to you two!" He said, pointing a shaking finger at Harry and Ginny, who were sat together on the edge of Hermione's bed. Ginny looked up at her brother, glaring.

"Don't you _dare_ pin this on us Ronald! If anything it's your fault!" Ginny hissed, trying not to wake her friend.

"How the bloody hell is it my fault _Ginevra_!" He bit back. Ginny bristled; she hated her real first name.

"If you weren't such a stupid commitment-phobe then she'd still be with you and we wouldn't have entered her into the damn contest at all!" She barked. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Well…but that's just…That's not the point!" He spluttered. Ginny rolled her eyes, still looking at him like she was ready to pounce on her brother and wrestle him to the ground to make him accept responsibility.

"No Ron, it's exactly the point! I know you love her, so why don't you show it! Win her back you moron!" She snarled. Ron spluttered some more before his ears turned a new shade of crimson.

"So what if I do love her? She won't have me back again, she told me herself!" He said his voice cracking. "Fuck this, I'm off!" He added, slamming from the room. Ginny looked at Harry almost apologetically and he clutched her to him, knowing Ron was right.

*

**Part 5- Remembering**

For the second time that day, Hermione opened her eyes sleepily. Her heart pounded in her head as she sat up and stared into the worried eyes of Harry and Ginny, the latter patting a damp flannel to her feverishly hot brow.

"Whuzzgoinon" She slurred groggily.

"You passed out again." Ginny replied. Hermione didn't know why they hadn't wondered why she was home, but guessed they had seen on TV the probable reason in the shape of Draco Malfoy. Harry gave her a small smile.

"What do you mean again? How do you know about that?" Hermione asked, shocked. Surely the cameramen hadn't caught up with her? She looked to Ginny but it was Harry who answered.

"I got two very worried calls from Cho Chang and some heavily-accented French girl." He said patting her hand.

"Saying what?" Hermione said. How had they known?

"Saying they saw Malfoy carrying you." Harry replied. Hermione sat, disbelievingly for a few moments before Ginny change the subject.

"I've made a potion for you 'Mione" Ginny said soothingly, waving her wand through the air and accio-ing a glass full of red bubbling potion.

"Cheers Gin" Hermione replied. Her skin was blazingly hot to the touch, yet her body kept breaking out in cold shivers and sweats. She took the potion from Ginny and sat up fully, sipping the PepperUp potion. She felt immediately better after taking it, despite the steam protruding from her ears and mouth. Harry smiled at her steaming ears and Hermione managed a small smile back.

"We'll leave you in peace. Have a shower or something 'Mione, it'll make you feel better" Harry said, dragging Ginny from the room and closing the door.

Hermione got out of bed, still feeling the ghost of the fever as she crossed the room to her en suite and dumped her clothes on the closed toilet seat and turning the shower on. She clambered in, letting the water pound her tense back. She thought back to the night before as she massaged shampoo into her soft hair. She remembered the clear points in her memory, punching Malfoy, running from the hall, dodging Pansy clawing at her, running into the dark rainy evening and crouching by the lake. Suddenly, she remembered snippets of the night that had not come to her before;

_Hermione felt the seaweed clinging to her flowy but heavy red dress and bubbles flew from her mouth. A hand that must surely have been Death's clawed at her but missed her shoulder by inches. The same pale hand clawed for her again, this time grabbing her around the waist and resurfacing…_

_Then…_

_She was being carried, dripping water through the hallway in which 49 girls and Mr Dwindle stood, gasping as her dripping-wet saviour picked his way through the crowd, barking in a hoarse voice for them to stand aside. The bachelor who she didn't want to think about must have stood on the sidelines, probably smirking, as her strong rescuer thumped up the stairs to the West Wing..._

Hermione suddenly stopped conditioning her hair and washed it under the shower head. She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair magically leaving it in tamed curls. She dressed quickly and walked into the lounge, where she got the shock of her life. Draco Malfoy sat on her sofa, dressed in a suit, with a huge bunch of roses in his arms.

*

**Part 6- I'm sorry – No wait, I'm not sorry!**

Harry and Ginny sat opposite him, making polite chatter, but mostly trying to fill the slightly awkward silence. Harry stood up when he saw Hermione, gaping in the door.

"What are you doing here?!" She screeched at Malfoy. Ginny too stood up.

"He's just here to talk to you Hermione." Ginny replied calmly, taking Harry's hand and leaving the room, shutting the door. Malfoy stood up and handed her the roses, which she made soar into a crystal vase in the corner. He stood, looking a bit sheepish, before Hermione sat down. He followed suit and stared at her.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" She asked wearily. Malfoy stiffened.

"I am here, _Hermione_, because I wanted to…" He said the last word in a small voice and trailed off, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, what was that?" She said leaning in slightly, her eyebrows arched.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. Hermione looked puzzled.

"Seriously, I can't hear a word you're saying." She said. Draco heaved a sigh and closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry. I apologize." He said in a loud voice, exhaling and smiling like he had just scored a goal at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Oh." Hermione said. His smile faltered.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say!" He said exasperatedly. "I'm sorry that it was me you danced with, I'm sorry it's me that's the bachelor. I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry if you thought I held you too tightly or danced too romantically, I'm just sorry that I'm _me_!" He said, firing up.

Hermione sat, shocked. He sat down, not realising he had jumped to his feet and smoothed his jacket.

Hermione said nothing.

"Please say something Gr- Hermione. I feel like I'm talking to a damn wall!" He said, slightly annoyed.

"I don't have anything to say." Hermione said simply, staring at her lap so as not to look into his wide, honest eyes.

"You don't believe I've changed do you?" He said shrewdly. Hermione looked up.

"No."

"Well I have, I'm not a kid anymore. Blood doesn't matter to me anymore – not even a little bit!" He said. "I know a thousand horrible things I've said must have raced through your mind when you took my mask off, but I was young, I didn't know who I was and who I wanted to be. But I do now." He said, drawing in a deep breath. Hermione nodded.

"And I don't want you to quit the show either." He said quickly. Hermione's mouth actually fell open at that one.

"Why?" She asked, stunned.

"Because I have to prove to you that I have changed. I'm not the up-himself little shit that used to yell names at you from across the Hogwarts corridors or classrooms. I have changed, and like I said. I'm sorry for being me. But I'm not sorry I saved you from the Silver Lake." He said. Hermione looked startled.

"That was you?! Why did you save me?" She said, thinking she might start hyperventilating any second. Malfoy shrugged stiffly.

"Because I don't wish death upon you?" He tried.

"No way. Really, why?"

"Because I want to prove to you that I'm not Lucius Malfoy Junior anymore. I am Draco Malfoy, my own person. You deserve more than most to know that I really do regret every harsh word I threw at you." He said carefully.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay."

"So you'll come back to the show?"

"I'll think about it." She replied. She heard what sounded like an irritated clicking of the tongue from behind the kitchen door that Harry and Ginny had disappeared through. Draco heaved an exasperated sigh but decided that was the best answer he could have expected from her at that moment.

"Thank you Hermione." He said, bowing to try and kiss her hand. She pulled it away roughly, nearly smacking him in the mouth again. He looked a bit put-out.

"Sorry, that's going to take some getting used to." She said apologetically. The corners of his mouth pulled up and he turned to leave, not attempting to kiss her (hand or otherwise) again. He walked out of the door the muggle way into the hallway, making his way towards the lift. Hermione sat in silent shock for a moment before she got up and ran after him.

"Malf- Draco!" She called, catching up to him in only rainbow-coloured socks. He turned around and watched her draw level with him with a half bemused and half bewildered expression on his face.

"Thank you." She said, half smiling. With that, she turned and padded back down the hallway, leaving Draco with a very un-Malfoyish goofy grin plastered on his face.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, Review please :)

Its all down to you – Will Hermione return to the show, or stay at home?

Your choice……


	5. Returning Or Is She?

**Thanks for the reviews! I have decided it is my goal to get 200 reviews for this story and if I get that I will be seriously happy as hell :)**

**JevanMinx**

You're so right! It annoys me when readers ignore songs, they are there for a reason :D Cheers for reviewing! :)

**Ewardslover09**

Thanks for reviewing before you went to work! No matter how short a review is, it's ALWAYS appreciated. :)

**Annabubble and Magical note – **you made me laugh! :P

**Amorreal**

Thanks for reviewing, I hope they aren't _too_ OOC :S

And for all you who said she should go back and beat Pansy, you are sooo competitive :P

**Once again thanks to my amazing beta – whom without this there would most definitely be whole paragraphs in Spanish :p Thank you evenstar101!**

**Now, on with the show…**

**Or not…**

**Chapter 4 – Returning…Or Is She?**

**Part 1: Magically bound?!**

Hermione shut the front door behind her and padded to the kitchen door, which she opened to reveal Harry and Ginny huddled together, with an Extendable Ear each.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded half-heartedly her hands on her hips. The pair jumped.

"I expect this kind of thing from Ginny but not you! She's right under your skin." She laughed. Harry bristled.

"She is not! 'I'm my own person.'" Harry quoted. Hermione scowled as Ginny mopped at her eyes.

"Ginny are you _crying_?!" Hermione asked incredulously. Ginny nodded.

"It was just s-so _sweet_!" Ginny wept, Harry patted her arm awkwardly. He cleared his throat and Ginny looked up at Hermione once more.

"You must be made of some kind of steel 'Mione, I would have pounced on him, I nearly did!" She squealed. Harry nodded solemnly, but looked a bit annoyed anyway.

"Ginny! Have you no scruples?" Hermione asked, holding back laughter. Ginny shook her head, still laughing. Harry grinned, tickling her. Once they stopped laughing and hiccoughed themselves back into reality, Ginny turned back to Hermione.

"So, you're going back then?" She asked.

"Nope." Came Hermione's reply. Ginny gasped and even Harry allowed himself to look shocked.

"Why?!" Ginny screeched loudly.

"I don't care if he's changed or not. It doesn't matter to me. _He_ doesn't matter to me" Hermione lied smoothly. It did matter to her if he'd changed, but she didn't need for them to know that. Ginny folded her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to argue her case. Harry put a hand on her shoulder though and she stopped in her tracks. Ginny looked up at him lovingly just as Hermione slipped from the room. She crossed the living room to her bedroom and then flung herself on her bed, not bothering to change out of her scruffy clothing, and fell asleep right there.

Hours later, she woke up early to the sound of tapping on her window. She crossed her room sleepily to see a tawny owl with a letter attached to its leg. She opened the window and the bird hopped in, extending its leg to her. She untied the letter and opened it with apprehensive fingers. It was early in the morning, probably about half past eight, and the dewy air blew in, making her curtain billows into the room. The bird then flew out of the still open window, obviously not needing a reply. Hermione shut her window and padded back to her bed, where she sat gently on the old creaky springs and read the short letter in thin slanting handwriting.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Firstly, I was very sorry to hear of your suffering, I am hoping the show was not the cause of your ill health over the past few days. I am writing to you to tell you that a formal dinner with the Bachelor and other contestants is being held tonight at exactly 5 'o clock. You may decide not to come, however I will ask that you return when you are feeling yourself as I'm sure you already know the rules state that once a girl has entered, she cannot leave it without being evicted by the Bachelor._

_Hoping you are on the mend,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr E.R. Dwindle_

Hermione snorted and tossed the letter over he shoulder, not caring that it landed on the fireplace, which was ablaze. She threw her door open and walked to the kitchen, where Harry and Ginny were reading the Prophet together, and talking in low voices. When they spotted her they looked up.

"Did you know that I'm magically bound to stay in the contest?!" She asked them dangerously. Harry and Ginny looked genuinely shocked.

"No Hermione, we didn't" Harry replied honestly. Ginny nodded, her hair bouncing. Hermione nodded slowly, she knew they wouldn't have deliberately entered her into a competition with absolutely no escape but someone else's choice. Hermione spun on her heel and fled from the room, walking back to her room carefully and shutting the door.

Before she shut it she saw Ginny put her head in her hands and heard her mumble;

"I wish we'd never entered her into that competition, it's all my fault…" Harry patted her arm miserably and Hermione turned away to face her personal fireplace. She stuck her head in the fire, grabbing a handful of floo powder as she muttered the name and threw it in. Her head appeared in his living room just as he yelped her name loudly.

"'Mione you scared the shit out of me…what is your head doing here?" He asked, having obviously just got out the shower. A towel was wrapped loosely around his waist and he was towelling his hair.

"Ron, get dressed, I want to talk to you, meet me in the Lions Den pub in London at 3 o clock" She said, pulling her head out of the fire and sitting on the bed, ignoring his confusion at her abruptness.

*

**Part 2: Making her mind up**

Hermione sat with one hand supporting her face, and drumming her fingers on the table with the other. Her hair was in neat curls and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a moving picture of a dragon on the front.

She had been waiting for the best of 15 minutes and had just finished her second drink when she stood up angrily; snatching her coat from the booth she had booked for her and Ron.

She paid for her drinks and left a generous tip before stepping into the mild afternoon air. She was just about to step into an alleyway to apparate home, when she caught sight of something in a café across the empty street. It was a coffee shop and Ron Weasley was sat opposite a beautiful blonde girl with amber eyes and cherry lips which she was pouting at him. As if in slow motion, he leaned across the table and captured her lips with his own. Hermione's heart beat in her ears as tears formed in her eyes.

This was the reason he stood her up? To meet with some blonde tart he hardly knew?! She didn't know which emotion was more dominant – anger or hurt, but she grabbed her wand, tears streaming down her face as she spun on her heel and arrived back in an empty flat, Harry and Ginny were out, which was odd as they usually only went out to work and on weekends. She had no time to think about this though as she glanced at the clock through her streaming eyes. It read 3.45 and she made her way to her bedroom, and threw herself on her bed. Her sobs echoed around the bare apartment for about 5 minutes and she pounded her fists on her bed in anger before she sat up, wiping her eyes on her jacket sleeve. She suddenly realised that she had been lying on a letter addressed to her in rounded curly writing. She tore it open and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_We have been so worried about you, what happened after the un-masking? You ran off and the next thing we saw was you being carried through the hallways by Draco Malfoy, we phoned Harry and we hope you're okay now._

_Also, there was a near-hysteric Pansy Parkinson at breakfast saying that you were dropping out of the contest and not coming back, I do hope its not true,_

_Please reply soon,_

_A very worried Cho x x_

Hermione sniffled and carefully placed this letter on her bedside table. She then brought her hand down one more time on the springy mattress in anger before sitting bolt upright once more. Her mind was made up.

*

**Part 3: Back to Blackfield **

Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers on the table as girls came in the room in twos and threes. They were early for the formal dinner, and the first faces he saw were Pansy Parkinson and her cronies. He had been forced to remember their names by using a picture of them with a name caption underneath. Mandira was the self-centred Indian princess who constantly looked haughty, Melinda was the girl with short spiky blonde hair, Anastasia was the copper-haired girl, who originally was from Russia, and Alexa, who had shoulder-length brown hair and had apparently fainted at the sight of Harry Potter. He had not remembered many other girls' names apart from the ones he already knew like Cho and Hermione.

Damn Granger. It seemed she was haunting him, for the previous night when he was supposed to be remembering the girls' names, his eyes kept drifting back to her picture, in which she would smile and then go back to talking. He was snapped violently out of his thoughts however, when Pansy sat one temporarily empty seat away from him. On the plates in front of them were name placements and next to him was a girl named Georgia, and Hermione sat on his other side. On his other side, by Georgia, was a girl by the name of Lucinda. Draco nearly laughed at the idea of Pansy and Hermione sitting side by side.

Pansy, who was looking interestedly at the name placements around her, gazed up at Draco with her green eyes full of confusion when she saw Hermione's name.

"Draco, surely you know she's not coming back?" Pansy scoffed. Draco refrained from snapping at her, and with a small effort plastered a fake smile on his face.

"She might still return Pans." He said, ignoring the glares he got from Mandira for being so friendly with Pansy, which he brushed off.

At ten minutes past 5, the dining hall was full, except for one space, which kept drawing Draco's eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely miserable. Mr Dwindle was talking about something and Draco was pretending to look interested and nodding wherever appropriate. The host left soon after and the food was about to appear as Pansy whispered so no-one else could hear.

"Looks like she's given up already Drake." Pansy hissed at him. Draco feigned deafness but Pansy continued.

"Probably a good idea too, I mean you and I both know you're out of Granger's league, as if she could ever pull someone who wasn't Weas…" She cut off as the door banged open.

Draco didn't even bother looking up until he heard a collective gasp echo around the table. He could practically be sunburned from the rays bouncing off Ariella's smile at whoever had just entered.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting Ladies and Gentleman." Hermione Granger's voice drifted across the room. Cho, Lolita and Carmella all beamed identically to Ariella as she walked over. She was dressed in a beautiful pastel-lilac sundress cut to her knees and a pair of strappy white heels. She clicked over to the one empty seat as Draco stared, beauty-struck. As she walked past Pansy he could have sworn she said something along the lines of "Close your mouth Parkinson, something might fly in" and he would have paid money to see Pansy's face just one more time as Hermione took the seat next to him.

Suddenly, for some reason, Draco felt marginally less miserable.

*

_(Earlier that day; three 'o clock)_

**Part 4: Meddling**

Harry and Ginny walked out of the café toilets and gazed across the room to the window.

"Over there. She'll be able to see us from there" Ginny hissed in her boyfriend's ear. Harry, who had taken some Ron-flavoured polyjuice potion, made his clumsy way over to the booth she pointed out, a transfigured blonde Ginny right behind him.

"This is very strange, I don't like it" Harry said tugging nervously at his clothes. Ginny rolled her now-blue eyes.

"So you can fight Voldemort but you can't kiss me?" She asked incredulously. Harry looked at her.

"It's like I'm cheating on you though; you don't _look_ like you…" He said uncomfortably. Ginny raised a pale eyebrow.

"Think what it's like for me –I'm going to have to kiss my _brother_!" She hissed.

"It was your idea!" He replied indignantly.

"It's the only way she'll go back to the show!"

"She could have been with Ron, why are we doing this?" Harry hissed back. Ginny shook her head and glanced out of the window.

"They don't belong together, he messes her around with his commitment-a-phobia, and she'll do anything for him while she still loves him." Ginny said back, shaking her head sadly. Harry grimaced.

"So what we're doing is for the best…not because we're interfering people who can't keep their noses out?" He smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling.

"No, because we care about our friends, and my brother." She replied unashamedly. Harry shrugged but frowned.

"Did we really have to tie Ron up though?" He asked

"I got carried away; you know what I'm like. Kiss me quick, she's coming!" Ginny replied.

_**xo**_

**A/N: **so what do you thinky? Hermione's back, and not giving up without giving her all, even if the bachelor is Draco. And also, Harry and Ginny are meddling, Dun dun DUNNNN! :O :P

**Please review if you want more you guys, :o)**

**x**


	6. A Few Surprises

**Sorry for the long update! I had some exams :( Thanks for all the reviews! Shame on you guys who added my story but didn't review :O Thanks though :)**

**Athena Black Malfoy – **I really don't know what I've done to deserve the title of "one of the best authors on here" but THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Magical Note, **thanks for trying to help me reach my goal, I have written what feels like a lot in the past without getting much response, and am truly, truly overwhelmed by the response to this one! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!

Thanks as always to my fantastical Beta :)

**Chapter 5: A Few Surprises**

**Thursday, Part 1: Dinner**

Hermione sat gracefully in the chair next to the delightful (ha) Pansy and looked around the table slightly subconscious after her dramatic entrance. Silver-grey eyes bore into the back of her curly head of hair as she beamed at Ariella. Draco suddenly found himself wishing he was on the receiving end of her beatific smile, but quickly banished the thought from his mind, leaning towards the silver platter in front of him. He said his choice of meal (freshwater salmon with vegetable siding) quietly and sat straight, smiling at the girls. A few of the girls had already done so and were waiting for him to start.

"Tuck in ladies" He instructed with what he knew was a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. A few girls swooned and most smiled back, playing with their hair. Hermione however didn't even glance at him, which irked him. However, he shook away the thoughts of the girl who kept invading his mind and began to eat.

Next to him it was a different story. Hermione could hardly cut her chicken, bacon and cheese pie without banging her arm into Pansy's. Pansy was pretending to be interested in whatever the girl next to her was saying but jabbing Hermione with her fork every five minutes. Hermione, not to be treated in this manner, soon had a death grip on Pansy's left arm.

"Parkinson" She whispered slowly, dangerously. She barely moved her lips so as not to attract attention. "If you jab me with that fork one more time, then I'll make sure you wake up with no hair and green teeth. Understand?" She threatened, digging her amethyst nails into Pansy's smooth arm. The Slytherin wrenched her reddening arm out of the vice-like grip and revealed half-moon nail shapes standing out pale white against the blemishing skin. She wrinkled her nose at the Gryffindor, rubbing her arm, and turned back to the girl on her other side, who was chattering away happily, not realising her subject had been otherwise engaged for the past number of seconds.

Hermione soon had her eyes down, eating elegantly again, not looking up or trying in any way to converse with the bachelor, who was looking at her curiously every few minutes.

'Probably wondering why I came back. Why _did_ I come back here?!' Hermione thought to herself, placing a piece of chicken between her teeth. Ron was the reason she had returned, but why had she come here? Why hadn't she gone home and waited to confront him? She sighed, all questions, no answers. Partly to distract herself, and partly to block out the sounds of Pansy' excited voice about some group date that was coming up, she tuned her ears to the other voices.

"I was born in France, but I lived for a while 'ere in London before I went to school." The French girl next to Malfoy was saying to him, batting her eyelashes. Draco nodded politely and asked her another question which Hermione didn't hear. She wasn't too bothered for she switched again to listen to the self-righteous Indian girl, Mandira or something, which was chatting to Ariella quietly and still managing to look down her thin nose at the friendly French girl.

"_My_ father owns the whole stock market of magical India. We have mansions all over the world." She said in her strange accent. Ariella smiled politely but caught Hermione's eye and her false smile turned to a grimace. Hermione laughed once and her eyes fell on Cho as she chewed her pie delicately. The girls next to Cho were pretending she was invisible and so she, rather disappointedly, turned her attention to her roast turkey. Hermione smiled at her before turning back to her meal to find that Malfoy was, once again, boring holes into the side of her face. She was becoming irritated – he had 39 other women to stare at and he chose her? Pansy obviously had the same idea for she caught Draco's attention back.

"Are you enjoying your meal Drake? Oops, sorry – _Draco_" She said covering her small lips in mock embarrassment. Draco raised a pale eyebrow but regained his cool composure.

"It's fine thank you, Pansy. How is your lobster and champagne? You'd think you couldn't afford to eat at home" He said dryly. Hermione, who had just taken a sip of her white wine, choked with laughter. She turned it into a hacking cough so as not to draw too much unwanted attention. Draco hastily rubbed circles into her back. She dodged his helping hand neatly, looking at him for once that evening.

"Are you all right Gr- Hermione?" He asked gruffly, looking rather put-out that she had not let him enjoy the electrical current that shot through his arm when he touched her soft tanned back. Hermione watched him shake his head as if to displace an unpleasant thought and felt a little deflated. He had probably caught himself thinking about her and, repulsed at himself, had shook the thought from his head.

'He probably only entered me back into the competition so he could get a good laugh out of me' she thought self-pityingly. This feeling was shortly followed by anger and she dodged out from under the hand he had placed on her shoulder, trying to get her attention as she hadn't replied. She looked back down at her half-eaten food and leaned away from him.

"I'm quite fine thank you. You should continue your discussion with Pansy; she's looking like a goldfish again with her mouth hanging open like that." She replied in a formal, icy tone. She looked at his confused face, and could of sworn (had she not known him any better) to have looked hurt before Pansy swooped on the moment, capturing his attention once again.

*

**Part 2: Caught on Camera**

The plates disappeared once they had all finished, presumably down to the kitchen where they would be cleaned. Draco had not attempted in any way to get Hermione's attention after that point, for which she was grateful. He instead staged a rather loud conversation with Christine, and was flirting so strongly that Hermione looked at him incredulously a few times, smirking and thinking he must be drunk. After a whole new line of "Your eyes are the most beautiful in this room" and laying it on thick with the stuck-up French girl, Mr Dwindle sidled back into the room.

"Ladies, Gentleman." He greeted, clasping his hands together. "I sincerely hope you enjoyed your meal, now I must explain what will be happening shortly since there are no camera's around at this time." He said beaming at them all happily.

"Tomorrow you will each write on a piece of paper what you would like to do on your first date with Mr Malfoy. Now there are a few rules, the most obvious being _nothing too intimate_" He chortled and his laughed echoed politely around the table. Hermione thought dully that he may as well have just said "Nothing involving sex" before he started talking again. "Also, your date must last no longer than two hours at most and you must not venture out of Europe."

"I would advise a constructive activity which involves you and the bachelor getting to know each other a little better. For instance a dinner date, a picnic or trips to the beach et cetera." He said. The girls looked at each other excitedly except Hermione who twirled a silver ring around her finger. Draco noticed it had an inscription on it and there was a pretty ruby set into it. Even odder, instead of replacing the ring on the middle finger of her right hand, she slipped the ring into her clutch bag and looked expectantly up at Mr Dwindle.

"Now ladies, there will be an hour's free time before I recommend you all go to your rooms where parchment and quills will await you; after that you should get some beauty sleep – not that any of you need it!" He smiled.

"Thank you ladies" Mr Dwindle bowed.

"Thank you Mr Dwindle" The girls chorused. He then excused himself from the room. The girls all got up from their placements chattering excitedly. Draco quickly sped from the room so as not to be followed by a gaggle of women, and escaped into the vast lawns. He made his swift way to the Silver Lake, which was his favourite, and picked his way through the mazes. Soon he found himself far from the excited ladies and he plopped into a bench that was completely secluded from view from the other side of the lake where, incidentally, strolled Ariella, Cho and Hermione. Draco heard them before he saw them and ducked down slightly although he knew these girls were not the ones he would have to hide from.

The girls chatted quietly, smiling as they walked along the banks of the lake, making their way slowly to where he was sheltered by bushes on all sides. He tuned out for a minute, daydreaming of all the dates he would be going on over the next four days. He had worked it out as Mr Dwindle was giving the girls a pep-talk. He would need to go on 10 dates per day. Thank God there was a maximum of two hours per date, he would have to make some damn good excuses to cut those dates fine. He sighed, for some reason he had fallen into feeling a slight sadness again. As the trio of girls walked dangerously close to where he was 'hidden', he heard Cho calling to Hermione.

"Are you coming back with us now Hermione, to do the date choice thingy?" She asked in her smooth voice.

"Umm… no. I haven't decided yet, you two go on up without me, I'll be up in a bit" She said with a smile in her voice.

"Okay, see you in a minute" Ariella replied before Cho.

"Bye" Hermione said waving them off once before turning back to the clear silvery depths.

Draco didn't know what made him do it, but he began to make his way quietly out of his hiding place. He squeezed delicately through the bushes so as not to interrupt her train of thought. When he was a step behind her unknowing back, she was moving closer to the water, leaning over the edge of the bank. Suddenly her heel sank into the soft bank and, with a squeal of surprise she fell forwards. Draco's arm shot out before she could fall in and he grabbed her arm, wrenching her back. He turned her around to face him, pulling her free from the muddy bank and walking a short distance with her. He looked quite angry, Hermione thought with his face slightly tinged red and his hair falling into his eyes.

"What the hell do you keep doing that for?!" He asked irritated. Hermione pulled her red arm out of his iron-grip, where a bruise was already forming. Draco felt a surge of remorse in the pit of his stomach as she looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to!" She said. Draco stopped himself before he argued back. It wouldn't do to fall out with her so quickly over something so stupid.

"Right. Okay." He said, breathing deeply and running a hand through his platinum locks so they no longer fell attractively across his forehead and eyes.

"Thank you though" She said after a minute and looking up at him. He nodded and looked at her.

"You came back" He said lamely. He cursed himself, feeling like a fool.

"Yeah" She said just as lamely.

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him as if he was a bit dense, which he felt like, but answered anyway.

"I don't know" Was the honest answer. Well, she knew part of the reason was the redhead male who kept occupying her brain. He nodded and she was thankful he was a useless legilimens. He cursed it as he tried to make conversation with the mysterious brunette.

"What day is your –our- date on?" He asked awkwardly.

"I don't know it'll say on my parchment when I decide where we should go." She said.

Draco nodded and dug his hands into his pocket. The twilight air was making him cold and he was wearing more than her. She shivered slightly and he decided in a millisecond.

"Here have my jacket." He said roughly, pulling it off and handing it to her. She shook her head.

"It's nice of you, but I think I'll go in now." She said half-smiling. Draco plastered on a small fake smile and she turned to leave.

"I'll see you whenever." She said turning on her heel. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak in case he said something really moronic.

"Bye Hermione." He whispered as she stepped out of view. Shortly after that there was a crack as he punched a nearby wooden post.

"Stupid Draco!" He said to himself running an anxious hand through his soft hair. A short distance away, the cameraman smiled to himself and switched his machine off.

*

**Part 3: Decisions, Decisions**

Hermione's now muddy heels clicked down the corridor towards her dormitory door. She opened it quickly and stepped in, shutting it to find each of her roommates with a piece of parchment and a quill in their hands.

"Hey Hermione!" Cho said brightly waving from her bed. "Yours is over there" She said before turning back to her own sheet. Lolita and Ariella had finished and their notes were in envelopes on their bedside tables. Carmella's pretty face was contorted in concentration and she sucked on the end of her sugar-quill as she stared at the paper, presumably trying to think of an idea.

Hermione grabbed the small piece of parchment which had her name in the left hand corner. In the top right hand corner there were the words "Day 2". Hermione nodded at no one in particular and made her way to her bed. It was then she realised that she had no blind clue what she and Malfoy would do on their date and that she had only come up here because he was scaring her a little bit, offering her his jacket and all. She sat cross-legged on the bed and chewed her quill thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm stuck. What are you lot doing?" She asked to the room in general after a good ten minutes of trying and failing to think up an idea. The girls looked up; it was only Lolita and Hermione who hadn't thought of an idea yet anyway.

"I voted going to my home city of Bordeaux at ten o clock. Bordeaux has the most amazing nightlife" Ariella gushed. She looked then to her left where Carmella sat on her tanned legs stretched out in front of her.

"I'm taking him to my country, where we shall visit a traditional festival in Oviedo." She said smiling at the room. Hermione nodded, her stomach sinking – these foreign girls were all taking him to their homelands! Carmella looked to Lolita, who had finally thought of an idea.

"I will take him to watch bull-fighting. He will not have seen anything like that before I doubt" She said, looking pleased with herself that she'd finished at last. Hermione's heart sank lower, there must be somewhere she could take him which wouldn't involve too much intimacy…

"I'm taking him to educate his muggle tastes. Football should entertain him - Quidditch is a little too obvious. Italy versus South Africa. Should be good" Cho said brightly. Hermione suddenly got an idea.

"I'll take him to watch a Quidditch game. Call it obvious, but for all those other girls know he could very well hate the game. Also it's the Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United." Hermione argued. Cho looked thoughtful.

"I didn't think of that, it's a good idea." She said looking a little less proud of herself. Hermione felt bad for her friend.

"I wish I'd thought of yours though, football would be more interesting, I mean imagine the look on his face." She added, laughing. Cho smiled happily.

"I can't wait" She babbled excitedly, un-crossing her legs and lying on her side facing Hermione.

"What day are you all going on these dates, señoras? Mine is the last day, Monday is it?" Carmella asked from her bed where she was laying on her stomach facing the rest of them.

Ariella looked up from teaching Lolita how to charm a file to shape her nails.

"I'm going tomorrow, day one." She beamed, lighting up the room. Lolita smiled as the file danced around her hand.

"Mine's on día tres... err, day three" She said uncertainly looking at her friend, who was better at English. Carmella smiled encouragingly at her and Lolita smiled back before looking down at her nails happily.

"Gracias Ari." She said to Ariella. The French girl smiled first at her, then at Cho.

"What about you Cho?" She said her accent hardly noticeable now the girls had grown accustomed to it.

"Day two" She said smiling. "'Mione?" She said, already beginning to use her nickname, making Hermione smile.

"Day two as well, at least we can get ready together." She replied beaming and re-crossing her legs underneath her. Hermione beamed back at her and the girls chatted for what must have been at least two hours before finally deciding it was time for bed. As it was Hermione's first night there, she savoured every moment feeling like she wouldn't be there much longer after she and Draco got to know each other and found they didn't get on, despite their obvious chemistry…wait…did she actually just think that?! She pushed the accidental thought from her mind and snuggled beneath the crisp sheets, wrapped in a silk nightgown of Ginny's choice and pushed the thoughts of the Slytherin blonde far from her head.

*

**Part 4: Dating Draco Malfoy**

The day following her return was a long and eventful one, despite the fact she and Cho only went shopping and met up with Ginny, who congratulated her on her 'home' coming with a glint she could only describe as devious in her eye. Hermione had fully intended to give her the interrogation for which she was famous, but didn't wish to cause a scene in front of Cho. It was awkward enough already, as the only common ground the two girls had were that they had both dated Harry Potter, they both played Quidditch and had both attended Hogwarts. In the whole scheme of things, this wasn't a huge base of conversation on which to work on. However, all in all it wasn't a bad day, with Ginny picking her out dresses and other garments to take back with her. She had also tried unsuccessfully to buy the clothes for her but as Hermione had pointed out:

"I am _Hermione Granger_, Ginny"

That had shut her up for a good few seconds.

At the present, Cho and Hermione had just bid Ginny goodbye and were ready to slip into an alleyway ready to apparate. They each twirled on the spot and arrived with a pop outside their dorm door. That day Lolita and Carmella had politely told Hermione and Cho that they were going together to plan out their dates, where they would be taking Draco and so on when the Hogwartian girls had offered for the Latin girls to join them. They pushed the door open with tired arms laden with bags of clothes. Ariella was pacing nervously across the empty room, running her hands through her hair every few seconds. When the girls fell tiredly into the room and collapsed onto their beds the French girl had practically pounced on them.

"You 'ave to 'elp me!" She screeched her eyes wide and worried. "It's nearly nine and I 'ave no idea what to wear!" She added anxiously. Hermione and Cho looked up at her from their respective beds.

"Okay, we'll help you" They smiled. Cho sat Ariella down in front of her mirror and began piling her silvery hair on top of her head, at the base of her neck, curling it and eventually decided that teasing it elegantly into a sleek bun at the base of her head would be the best option. Hermione went through the girl's wardrobe excitedly. It was somehow more fun going through someone else's wardrobe than it was going through your own. She finally picked out a pair of what the Americans would call 'hot-pants' – tiny denim shorts and a magenta halter-top with a gold necklace and matching bracelet and earrings. Ariella smiled at the result in the mirror before nearly having a heart-attack because she had five minutes to get downstairs and go. She kissed both girls swiftly on the cheeks, bade them goodbye and rushed downstairs, nearly falling on top of the handsome bachelor.

*

Hermione and Carmella were asleep when Ariella stumbled into the room at half past eleven. Lolita and Cho were having a whispered conversation about Pansy and her friends as Ariella dumped her pyjamas in the bathroom and closed the door quietly before changing into a comfy pair of tracksuit bottoms and an oversize t-shirt. She tiptoed quietly back into the room again and climbed into her bed which was cool on her warm skin. Recent memories flew through her head… the tired-looking but ever-handsome bachelor walked with her through her father's vineyard, drinking wine in a late-night chateau in town, and going to a lively bar to finish off, his warm fingers curling a loose hair back behind her ear… she noticed too slowly that the two awake girls were desperately hissing at her for details about her date. She told them everything that had just ran through her head, adding the fact that he had kissed her on the hand as a goodnight and thanking her for a wonderful time before bowing and disappearing up to his room. The girls sighed with reverence at her short tale and Hermione, who had woken up silently halfway through her story, listened intently to the rest, finally knowing what to expect when on a date with him. She listened for as long as the other girls talked in whispers, before Cho suddenly exclaimed that it was nearly quarter past twelve, they soon silenced and Hermione fell once more into a dreamlike state of sleep.

*

Bright sunshine filled their room through the very pretty but rather flimsy lace drapes. Hermione stirred in her sleep and somehow woke herself up. Her bedclothes were tangled around her ankles and her little nightie had ridden up past her waist. She thanked her lucky stars that

cameramen were not allowed in the girl's rooms, and

None of her roommates were awake.

She quickly regained her dignity and slid the sleepwear down to her knees, covering the small magical tattoo on her upper thigh that she had got early last year, against her better judgement. The three-letter word appeared letter by letter on her thigh in a beautiful italic, swirly writing.

_R-O-N _

Around his name, minuscule butterflies flitted around playfully, in blues and purples. She would very much have liked to blame the tattoo on alcohol, but unfortunately for her the only thing she was intoxicated with was love. Hermione flattened her dress over it carefully, pretending she hadn't seen it. She had meant to get it removed but for some reason or another had not gotten around to it.

Forgetting about the enchanted tattoo she used to love (for now it tingled whenever Ron was near), she swung her legs over the other side of her bed. The clock on her bedside table read 11.35 and she hopped into the bathroom, dressing quickly into a spaghetti-strapped polka dot black and white top and an a-line white skirt with a black belt. She quickly curled her ever-unruly, but pretty hair with her wand and pinned half back attractively. She painted some clear lip gloss on her lips, combed some mascara through her long lashes and dabbed on some natural-looking blusher on her cheeks. When she stepped out of the bathroom she noticed Cho had already awoken and was pulling on a pair of red Capri trousers. She already had a white and black striped top on, whose short sleeves sat on her upper-arms rather than her shoulders. She turned when she heard Hermione reappearing in the bathroom door, fully dressed and made up. Cho gasped.

"You look stunning Hermione." She said fastening the button on her trousers and trying to pile her hair on top of her head. Hermione crossed the room, returning the compliment in a whisper so as not to wake the other girls. Hermione grabbed a beautiful oriental hairpin from Cho's dressing table and piled the Asian girl's smooth black hair on top of her head, and pinned it up prettily, the jewel-encrusted pin glittering in the sunshine.

As Ariella began to stir, Hermione and Cho grabbed their bags and jackets and glided from the room, trying not to laugh. They clicked down the stairs, Cho excited, Hermione anxious and dreading her date.

"I know he was a bit of a prat in school Hermione, but I know I've changed since the war, perhaps he has too." Cho said, as if she could read her thoughts. Hermione said nothing and nodded, mulling this over. She knew everyone had changed since the war, Harry becoming slightly more serious and at the same time loosening up a lot, Ron had become more of a worrier, but retained his sense of humour and Hermione became slightly more laid back, enjoying life more. Cho smiled reassuringly at her as they descended the last step and walked to the notice board where they knew their names and time of date were listed. A throng of girls were already crowded around it, desperate to see when their date was. Hermione already had an inkling, as the match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons started at one o clock. Hermione teetered over the other girls on her combined long legs and heels and read Cho's time (2.55) and her own, which started at 12.55. Cho sighed admiringly as Draco descended the stairs. He clasped his hands together in would-be enthusiasm and approached the girls.

"Morning ladies. How are we this morning?" He asked brightly. Hermione snorted at the obvious false tone to his voice and Draco scowled at her, fighting the smile creeping across his lips. The girls were too busy replying in high pitched girly voices (Cho, to Hermione's astonishment being on of them) to notice his glare.

"Who's first then?" He beamed, not able to stop smiling for some weird reason – had someone slipped something into his drink that morning? He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he nearly didn't notice the pale girl in the front row with short spiky blonde hair push her hand into the air.

"Ah Melinda," He said stooping to brush her knuckles with his lips. She looked impassive but raised an eyebrow seductively. He straightened up feeling curious about this girl – something didn't add up. He held his arm out for the girl to clasp nonetheless.

"Where are we going then Miss Melinda?" He asked. The other girls had already begun to disperse, a trio of them stepping into the gardens. Hermione noticed Pansy Parkinson standing in the foyer, making rapid gestures with her hands at the girl named Melinda. The girl gave a very slight inclination of the head and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Pansy saw Hermione, looked her up and down once and turned on her heel heading out into the grounds, completely pokerfaced. Draco was staring at Melinda, waiting for an answer.

"That's a surprise, Draco." She cooed, closing the distance between them and took the proffered arm. A look of utter surprise crossed his pale face, his eyes staring straight into Hermione's as Melinda twirled 180 degrees and the pair disappeared. Cho turned to Hermione as the last girl filed out of the hallway.

"What was that all about?" She asked, staring first at the spot the pair had disappeared and then at the space Pansy had just vacated. Hermione pounced on the conversation.

"You saw it too?" She quizzed her, turning to face her so quickly that she pulled a muscle in her neck. Cho nodded thoughtfully and there was silence for a moment.

"I thought maybe I'd imagined it, what do you think-?" Hermione started before several things happened at once; there was a loud pop and Draco Malfoy re-appeared in the foyer entrance. His hair was tousled and there was lipstick on his collar.

"That woman's a _NUTCASE_!" He bawled, panting. "What the hell just happened?!" He roared before there was another pop and there appeared Melinda, dressed in revealing silk and lace underwear. Hermione and Cho glanced at each other. The girl was running flat out to where Draco stood between Hermione and Cho, a few metres away. Draco was about to step towards her to restrain her, but Hermione saw the deranged look in her eyes and the wand shooting sparks in her left hand. She stepped in front of Draco and Cho and, pulled out her own wand from her jacket pocket. She didn't say anything, preferring to use silent magic. She held the wand in front of her as Melinda drew closer, thought lazily the spell, which was followed by a bang of mauve light which hit Melinda straight in the chest. The girl let of a short shocked scream and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"_Accio_ Mr Dwindle!" Cho cried. Hermione, Cho and Draco turned to see a bemused Mr Dwindle zooming towards them.

"What's going on here?" He yelled. Draco stepped forward.

"This woman attacked me!" He said pointing a finger at the offending woman, in a heap on the marble floor. Mr Dwindle straightened his tie.

"Who cast this spell? It's highly advanced magic, usually only top wizards and witches have the licence to perform it!" He said admiringly, almost forgetting the situation.

Hermione dug in her pocket and brought out a notebook. She flicked to the right page and shoved the licence in the host's face. He took the notebook from her hands and after reading the licence, began flicking through her other licences.

"Merlin child, I knew you were a very gifted young woman, but just how gifted I had no idea..." He began in awe, trailing off. He cleared his throat and thrust the notebook back at Hermione, passing it right under Draco's respectful eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to say "wow" and looked back at Mr Dwindle, regaining his composure.

"What happened Mister Malfoy?" The host asked, not minding that the girls were there. Draco obviously did however.

"Well…" He began hesitantly. "She apparated us to a private flat and transformed her dress into…well look at her for Merlin's sake!" He exclaimed. Mr Dwindle nodded.

"She will, of course, be evicted from Blackfield and disqualified from 'The Most Eligible Bachelor' show." He said, still nodding. Draco nodded slowly.

"Right, okay." He said eventually. The host turned to Hermione.

"Can you please reverse the Delaying Danger spell please Miss Hermione?" He asked wearily.

"_Revolvo Periculosus"_ Hermione muttered, waving her hand in front of the still and silent Melinda. The girl stirred and Hermione and Cho were thanked.

That was the moment it truly stuck Hermione what lengths some girls would go to just to win this competition.

**A/N **Hope you likey, I spent a long time on this, sorry for the long update and also sorry for not putting Harry and Ginny in this much :P I lovee them :P PLease Reviewwww!! x


	7. The Sixth Deadly Sin

**100 REVIEWS I AM SOOOO HAPPY! Thank you all for helping me try and reach my goal (of 200 reviews) **

_Firstly:_

To **Magical note**, thanks for all the lovely things you review me with :)

And to **Athena-Black-Malfoy**, Way to make a girl's heart feel all fuzzy ^.^ you are a star for leaving me such amazing reviews – you always make me feel all the work is worth it, without fail! :D Thank you!

And to everyone else, I don't think I've ever had a negative comment so thank you sooo much, hope this chapter satisfies you =]

Thanks as always to my fantastical Beta. :D

Now, without further ado…

**Chapter 6: The Sixth Deadly Sin **

**Part 1: Cliffhangers**

Ginny snuggled deeper into Harry's chest and flipped the TV over to The Most Eligible Bachelor so she could keep up with Hermione's busy life. Harry sniffed in annoyance as the couple had missed the first half hour of the show and cuddled Ginny to his body. The TV blared out as Ginny's kitten, Fred, jumped out on her lap and curled up in a fuzzy, snoring ball. She stroked his purring body as she stared intently at the screen. Harry very nearly spilled the contents of his bottle of Odgens Finest Dwarven Ale down Ginny's dress when Hermione and Malfoy appeared on the television, Malfoy obviously offering her his jacket in the twilight air. The couple at home in London stared at their screen, Ginny had a sneaky grin on her face but it soon fell when Hermione, in slow-motion, shook her head, declining his offer. The camera zoomed right into Draco's face and she saw the flicker of rejection in his eyes as he rearranged his features into a fake smile. Hermione was blind if she couldn't see it, even without the clever camera angles. Harry looked at her, his mouth hanging open. The show then switched to see a girl who looked a lot like Fleur Delacour, maybe even prettier, on the screen, walking through a vineyard late at night, hand in hand with Malfoy. White writing appeared on the screen. It read;

Name; Ariella Lumière

Nationality; French

Date location; Vineyards of Bordeaux

Date number 10

It disappeared fairly quickly after Harry and Ginny had finished reading and they looked at one another, thankful they had missed most of the other dates. The date was obviously only shortened, but there was only five minutes left of the show when, late at night, there was a screenshot of all 39 of the girls crowded around the dining table in their summer dresses, Malfoy at the head of the table. Mr Dwindle, the one Ginny knew as the host, was speaking to the girls in a low, serious tone.

"I am sorry to say ladies that Miss Melinda is no longer competing against you all." He said in the same sombre voice, wringing his hands with an expression begging for forgiveness. The only people around the table who looked even remotely disheartened about the loss of this woman from their midst were Pansy and her cronies. Ginny spotted Hermione sandwiched between Parkinson herself and Malfoy, who was, instead of looking at the host, was gazing intently at Hermione. She seemed to feel his eyes on her and she turned ever so slightly to her left. Their eyes met and they exchanged a look. This went unnoticed by the other girls and, fortunately, most of the cameras. Ginny sincerely hoped that nobody else would pick up on 'the look'. The media constantly blew things out of proportion, for instance, Ginny and Harry were allegedly secretly married and she was pregnant with twins (which she found highly insulting as she had not gained a pound since she was fifteen thank you very much). Next to her, not picking up on her train of thought, Harry studied Malfoy carefully. He gazed at Hermione the way he'd often seen Ron gaze at her – a mixture of admiration and appreciation, bordering on lust, almost. Harry shook the unpleasant thought from his head – he was not in love with Hermione but she was the sister he'd never had and having Malfoy of all people looking at her with such reverence was not something he would call entertaining television.

"…therefore your dates will continue now Day 2 girls, starting immediately with Miss Hermione Granger." Mr Dwindle said a minute before a booming man's voice spoke out over the credits, telling the viewers to tune in the next day to find out how the dates went. Ginny stiffened in her seat as the credits rolled. She _hated_ cliff-hangers.

*

**Part 2: Derek**

Draco watched Hermione cross the hall towards where he stood in the foyer, determination in her eyes.

"Ah Gr- Miss Hermione." He said through gritted teeth. It would be easier if he could just call her Hermione instead of the 'I worship you oh holy goddess' crap. Hermione stopped in front of him and shook her beautiful curly hair out of her chocolate eyes. Draco was starting to hate her because she was the reason he used adjectives like 'chocolate eyes' and 'beautiful hair.' He sounded like bloody Shakespeare for Merlin's sake.

"Call me Hermione, Malfoy" She said quietly, her fierce expression replaced by one of indifference. Draco's heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"_Hermione Malfoy." _The words sounded through his head, although he knew she was addressing him instead of marrying herself off to him. Hermione watched his vacant expression, waiting for some sign of life.

"_Hermione Malfoy." _

"Stop staring at me like a moron, have I got lipstick on my teeth or something?" She joked. Draco let out a laugh although the words sounded like whispers compared to 'Hermione Malfoy' ringing loudly through his ears.

"So," He said clearing his throat. In his peripheral vision he saw a cameraman tinkling with his equipment and forgot about what he was going to ask for the time being.

"Let me kiss your hand, quick." He hissed at her as the cameraman approached. Hermione fixed her gaze on the man swiftly and did a double take, ignoring Draco.

"Who's _that_?" She asked, taking in the young man's black hair and tanned face, set with deep blue eyes that shone like sapphires. Draco frowned.

"_That_ is a camera man. His name is Derek, he's Mr Dwindle's son and he's new." He snapped testily as she looked the young man up and down. Derek, who was stood a mere 2 metres away stopped fiddling with the camera and looked up to see a beautiful young woman looking right at him. He stood not believing his luck and smiled tentatively, flashing pearly teeth and winked, stepping toward her. Draco took a step forward too and Hermione looked at him curiously. Derek however paid no attention to the blonde male and looked the brunette up and down appreciatively.

"Heaven must be missing an angel." He said smoothly in a slight cockney accent. Hermione snorted loudly, starting to laugh. Derek blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Sorry, crap I know, my mind kind of drops out when I see a pretty girl and I tend to only remember pick up lines from the eighties." He laughed nervously. Hermione, feeling pity for the man, smiled and held out her hand.

"I'll forgive you. My name's Hermione by the way." She offered, smiling beatifically. If Draco wasn't so irrationally homicidal he would have seen the mesmerized Derek looking like all his Christmases had come at once. What he did see however, was that Derek took her hand and instead of shaking it, bent and kissed it, inhaling her floral aroma. He straightened back up after a while and neither him nor a blushing Hermione seemed to sense that the only Slytherin in their midst was silently thinking of all the 182 ways he could kill Derek with his bare hands. Hermione suddenly looked at him when he reached jerkily for his wand. Derek held his hand out to Draco, his gaze still fixed on Hermione. He stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Is your boyfriend going to shake my hand or should I just take it back?" He asked coolly after a minute. Hermione nudged Draco, who made no movement, except perhaps flushing deeper red.

"Don't worry about him, he's on day release and he hasn't had his medication yet" Hermione replied, glaring at Draco as Derek retracted the offending hand, laughing.

"We'd better be going, we'll be late." She added, her voice quivering slightly. Derek nodded.

"All right gorgeous." Derek said, thinking of all the other adjectives he could have used.

"See you soon, promise." He said with a cheeky grin, winking. Draco was practically foaming at the mouth so Hermione bade the still-grinning Derek goodbye and frogmarched him from the foyer and into the gravel driveway. She waited until they were a safe distance away before she rounded on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She quizzed, studying his bright red cheeks and ferocious expression, his eyebrows knitted together. He tried unsuccessfully to re-arrange his features.

"The way he was looking at you…" Draco growled angrily. He had no idea what his problem was. _That man_ (for he could not bring himself to even think his name) had not done anything life-threatening, Hermione was a pretty girl, any fool could see that and he was just… Draco didn't even know, he was too confused to think at that moment.

"What are you, my boyfriend!?" Hermione hissed, dragging him into the entrance of the maze so as not to be seen or heard by any passing cameramen. Draco was suddenly picturing a mental image of him and her, walking through a sunlit park, hand in hand.

He shook the thought from his head, ignoring the fuzzy feeling he got in his heart from it.

"No. I'm just protecting you, since you obviously can't do it yourself!" He shot at her. "And I'm not mental!" He added. Hermione ignored the latter, but looked outraged and Draco knew instantly he had said the wrong thing.

"And you can I suppose?!" She spat. "Oh help me there's a slutty little girl after me!" She squeaked in an impersonation of him. Draco bristled.

"Look," He said through gritted teeth. "We have to go now, can we please just forget it, I don't know why I acted like I did, maybe because you were flirting back when you're meant to be on a date with me." He said, running a hand through his hair. Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows in danger of disappearing into her hairline. Draco realised how it must have sounded.

"You aren't _jealous_, are you?" She asked in a softer voice, frowning disbelievingly. Draco blushed. Damn it, why couldn't he control his body? Would it kill him not to blush – it must have been an instant giveaway. Hermione looked shocked, and a tiny bit sick.

"What if I am? So what if I'm a little bit jealous, it'd be the same if he were making eyes at any of the other girls." He argued defensively, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Hermione saw right through his feeble lie. Bloody Granger, being all smart.

"Okay. Right." She said doubtfully after a painful silence. Draco leapt on their non-argument state.

"Well, we're a bit late; we'll only get to have an hour and three quarters for our date." He said, not meeting her brown-eyed gaze.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter; we'll not have missed much." Hermione said. Draco looked at her with confusion.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she grabbed his upper arm lightly, preparing to apparate.

"Quidditch." Hermione said. His excited face was the last thing she saw before she spun on the spot and materialised into the screaming stands.

*

**Part 3: What are you doing here?**

An hour later, Hermione couldn't help but feel excitement as the seekers sped right past their box, racing to find the snitch. He subconsciously rubbed her upper thigh as she cheered on her team. She must have been stung by a bee or something she mused, because her thigh hadn't stopped tingling since they'd arrived.

"COME ON SMITH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Draco bellowed from beside her, clearing all bee-sting worries from her mind. She laughed and rolled her eyes but cheered anyway. They stood up and cheered ecstatically when the Chudley Cannons, who they were supporting, caught the snitch. Hermione, who got up too fast and fell forward. Before she could tumble to her almost certain death she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She was in shock and Draco cleared his throat behind her. She turned to face him, startled to find that her lips were inches from his. Draco looked down at her and his restraint melted. She just looked so beautiful, her curly hair whipping her face in the cool breeze and her eyelashes fluttering attractively over her deep, brown eyes. He barely realised that his lips were puckering up and that he was leaning forward and very slightly downwards. His eyes fluttered to a close before he felt someone push roughly against his chest. A dark haired man wearing sunglasses had one hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on Draco's chest, separating the pair. Hermione looked almost as if she had been confunded and was leaning back, away from Draco. The man in question looked murderous, glaring at the man and rolling up his sleeves. Hermione squinted up at the tall stranger.

"You can't do that here!" The man hissed quietly, though there was no need since the crowds were rapidly dissipating.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione hissed. The stranger looked around.

"Of course it is, 'Mione." The man said, drawing her into a hug and kissing her hair. Draco still looked furious.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Harry took off his glasses.

"I always come to Ron's matches." Harry said slowly, waiting for the effect. Hermione swore loudly.

"I forgot, oh shit." She swore again. That would explain the tingling in her thigh. Draco looked at her curiously, anger at Potter forgotten. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"You have to get out of here; Ginny's distracting him, which in Ginny's mind means getting her older brother drunk so you two can go to the VIP party with us without him noticing.

"VIP party?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we were all invited; your invite was sent to the flat." Harry replied. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well we've got another half hour left before we have to be back…" She said, looking at Draco. He hadn't completely gotten over his lack of kissing her and was feeling slightly…what was the word…rejected?

"Okay." He said shrugging. Harry smiled at them both, somewhat tightly to Draco, and grabbed Hermione's hand so as not to lose her in the crowds. Draco, feeling left out, grabbed her other hand in his warm one and they walked in single file towards the exit. Once they escaped the stands, they walked across the pitch to where a white tent stood majestically. Music blared out from it and men's cheery, booming voices carried over the pitch as they made their way toward it. Two big bouncers who looked suspiciously like Crabbe and Goyle stepped aside to let them past. It was, obviously, impossible that they were Draco's school cronies since Crabbe had died in the Final battle, and Goyle was, rumour held it, living in France with his girlfriend. Harry nodded to one of the bouncers.

"All right Gary?" He asked as he opened the tent for Hermione and Draco.

"Yeah fine thanks Harry, see you at work tomorrow." He said as the trio walked towards the Chudley Cannon team, who were celebrating their victory. Draco stopped suddenly as they looked around the loud, overcrowded tent. Hermione bumped into him and let out an 'ow' before she pulled her hand out of his grip. Draco hadn't even noticed he was still holding it, it felt so natural. Draco pointed to Ron and Ginny, sat at the bar downing tequila shots in the corner of the room. Harry sighed.

"I thought she was distracting him, we have to leave now." Hermione said, already turning to go. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"No 'Mione, it doesn't, just stay out of his way and you'll be…-" Harry started, but his voice was drowned out by another one. One that was too familiar.

"'Ermione, is dat you?" Ron slurred from behind her. None of them had seen him walk over and Ginny was looking around anxiously so Hermione guessed he had apparated over. She groaned inwardly.

"Hi Ron." She said stonily. Ron swayed on the spot slightly.

"Can I talk to youu?" He slurred, dragging out the last word and pointing to another flap-door in the tent which said 'Private' on a sign magically suspended in thin air. Beside her, Draco and Harry were shaking their heads unanimously. Ginny was making her way across the room toward them. Hermione took a deep breath before deciding she wanted to know why he had stood her up that day.

"Yes. Okay." She said. He reached out his hand and she took it so as not to lose him in the crowds between where they were stood and the private room. If she had turned around she would have seen the look on Draco's face, warning her not to accept, and when she disappeared into the room she would have seen the look of utter betrayal and disappointment.

*

**Part 4: Saving Hermione**

Ron led her silently to the room, which turned out to be a broom-cupboard and closed the flap-door.

"Hermione, I want you to quit the competition." He said, getting immediately down to business. Hermione was shocked.

"What the hell Ron? You agree to meet me, then you stand me up to meet some tart you hardly know and now you want me to drop out of the competition?!" She screeched, thinking a quick silencing spell over the 'room'. Ron, who had obviously only been pretending to be drunk, stiffened.

"What?!" He asked incredulously. "It was you who bloody stood _me_ up Hermione!" He said, his temper rising and colour flooding to his cheeks. He'd had a drink then, Hermione mused.

"Ron, how dare you lie to me! I saw you fucking kiss her!" She roared her own cheeks ablaze. Ron looked utterly perplexed.

"Kiss _who,_ Hermione?" He asked loudly. Hermione actually gaped.

"How thick can you get Ronald? For Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, running her hands through her hair. Ron winced; she only used his full name when she was seriously pissed off.

"'Mione, I haven't kissed anyone since I was with you." He said quietly. Hermione shook her head but couldn't ignore the pain swimming in his eyes. She gazed across at him. He wasn't a good liar at the best of times and he looked totally honest. She was about to speak when he opened his mouth.

"I wish I had kissed this imaginary girl, because then it would mean I was finally over you, but I can't get over you and I don't think I _ever_ will. I love you. Always have, always will." He said simply, sniffing to hold back tears.

Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears too. She wished she could believe him, she wished she had never entered the competition and gotten to know Draco. Things were simpler when she had feelings for Ron and Ron alone. Now she wasn't sure whether she loved him and uncertainty was not something she could risk chucking away a chance at happiness for. She didn't love Draco, hell, she didn't even like him half the time, but the other half of the time he was a kind, thoughtful individual and Hermione was temporarily happy trying to 'win his heart' so to speak. It had given her a new lease of life, setting her mind at something, like being back at school again and working hard to pass her exams. She was in the middle of thinking when she felt Ron's soft lips pressing against hers. She felt numb to her heart and had no idea what was happening. His familiar mouth moved against hers and he kissed her with the same yearning enthusiasm that he had with their first kiss and he pushed her backwards into the tent flap, forgetting it wasn't a wall. The pair crashed backwards and Ron landed on Hermione, who made a sound like 'ooft' Ron was half-laying on Hermione, his lips now attached to her neck. Gasps escaped the people nearest, followed by sniggering as Hermione tried to push him off her. Draco pushed his way through the crowd forming around the pair and drew his wand. There was a bang and Ron flew backwards off a very distressed Hermione. Her skirt was hitched around her waist and Draco glared down at her. Hermione looked up at him before blushing deep red and pushing her skirt over the tattoo, which Draco hadn't stopped staring at. Wolf-whistles sounded from all corners of the tent before he grabbed Hermione and pulled her to her feet. He then grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the tent, not giving her a chance to explain before he spun on the spot. The last thing she saw were his silvery-blue eyes glaring at the tent before the scenery disappeared into blackness.

*

**Part 5: Confusion**

The blackness disappeared and was replaced by Silver Lake, which was a couple of metres away. Draco glared at her for a second before he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him, his expression mutating into something softer…could it be…concern?

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. Hermione, who was quivering, shook her head. Draco removed his jacket and she felt a sense of deja-vu before she realised he was not going to offer her it this time; he just carefully draped it over her shoulders. She burst into tears very suddenly and Draco stood stock still, alarmed. He tentatively patted her on the arm and she threw herself into his arms, forcing him to hug her to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he drew her into his chest, rubbing soothing circles into her back. Most of his anger and the unknown emotion he had first felt when he saw them kissing had disappeared but he felt strangely empty inside and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm s-so sorry." She whispered through her sobs. Draco patted her back gently.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here, it's going to be okay." He said soothingly. Once Hermione had hiccoughed herself back into her senses she jumped away from Draco as if he had leprosy or something. The anger and the unknown emotion that he had now identified as jealousy came flooding back.

"Look Granger, I'm getting pretty damn tired of your mood swings and multiple personality disorder or whatever problem you have with me." He said angrily. There was silence for a moment before-

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused. I'll try and be nicer, I know you're trying." She said after a minute, hanging her head. Draco felt his anger and jealousy melting away again and he pulled her to him, into a proper hug. She hid her shock well but Draco still felt her tension.

"In that case," he murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine "thank you for a lovely date." He said, before nervously kissing her soft cheek. She was shocked but kissed his cheek back. He was in a competitive mood so he kissed her again, accidentally catching the side of her mouth instead. She stood perfectly still, stiffening in his arms. He knew he had overstepped the mark but he didn't care, he kissed her again, this time catching her fully on the mouth. He pulled back but wanted more from the woman who appeared to have turned to stone. His lips met hers again, and he moved them unfamiliarly across hers. Hermione was about to kiss him again, feeling competitive too before she was overcome by a sense of guilt. In the last twenty minutes a man she used to love had declared his undying love to her. As much as she wanted to be happy again and become her old bubbly, competitive self, she knew it was unfair to. She pulled away from Draco, half-smiling. He smiled back at her.

"See you later." He said kissing her hand.

"Thanks for…everything." Hermione laughed. Draco chuckled too.

"Okay, bye..." She said, handing him his jacket. He took it and folded it over his arm. Hermione was about to walk out of sight before Draco spoke up.

"Nice tattoo by the way." Hermione just laughed and kept on walking. That was when Draco realised that, despite everything that had happened, this would be the date he would look back on after the four days and say was his favourite.

_**xox**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**-.**_

_**A/N; **_**Love/Hate/Like it? TELL ME PLEASE! :D** **And Derek? Derek is pretty big. Derek is not over. Derek is coming back – Soon! Also, Harry and Ginny are hiding more things from Hermione. Go figure. :P**


	8. One Hundred Galleons

**A/N: ** Hey you guys, thanks for all the reviews! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :( …okay, firstly to all the guys who think Derek is going to get in the way of Draco and Hermione, he isn't too much don't worry! But he isn't quite a red herring either, he has a purpose in the fic and none of you guessed what it is correctly hehehehe :P You all thought he was another love rival. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. This is why it's important to read author notes, see :P To **Magical Note**; You didn't ask too many questions. Derek isn't in love with Hermione, this isn't going to turn into a love triangle, it's just going to keep Draco from dawdling and keep him on his toes a bit :P

To everyone who basically said "Get on with the story and start cutting the women down" there are a few more surprises to come, so please be patient, the women are going to be evicted from the show after the 2 remaining days of dates and also I can't update all the time, that's why it's taken so long to put this chapter up, because I had four exams this week and my own birthday. But… none of this would be possible without a certain someone so huge thanks and a big fat cyber cookie to my fantastical Beta **Evenstar101**! :D So, now that's over, on with the show…

**Chapter 7: One Hundred Galleons**

**Part 1: Trust**

Hermione's metal heels clicked to her dorm. After she'd left Draco (and had that strange kissing competition that she was _not_ going to think about) she had walked around the huge manor for about two hours, getting lost and stumbling across a huge library en route. At the present, she was tottering under the massive pile of books in her arms, promising herself she would return them afterwards and trying to see over the heap so she didn't fall down the marble staircase and break her neck. After dropping a few books she began kicking them carefully down the hallway to her room. She walked past two doors identical to hers and as she drew level with the third she would pass, it opened inwards and Pansy Parkinson stepped out, looking every bit the film star, her short raven-coloured hair brushing her shoulders as she looked Hermione up and down with river-green eyes.

"Problem, Parkinson?" Hermione asked, sick of being looked at like she was something you could buy from a supermarket.

"Only the smell, Granger." Pansy replied, her mascara-clad eyelashes brushing her cheek when she looked down to inspect Hermione's Italian shoes admiringly, despite herself. A second girl appeared in the doorway and looked her up and down. It was the girl who had fainted when Hermione had arrived. She had wide brown eyes and mid-length brown hair with blonde and red highlights.

"Who are you talking to, Pans?" She asked in an accent which told Hermione she had spent a good chunk of her life in Birmingham or Liverpool.

"Nobody Alexa. Go back to your knitting or whatever. I'll be back in a bit." Pansy replied.

The girl shrugged and disappeared from view and it was obvious who wore the trousers in that relationship. In the background of the room, Hermione saw the Indian girl Mandira parading in front of a full-length mirror against one wall, presumably in the outfit she would wear on her date. Pansy, apparently becoming tired of Hermione's presence, closed her door and brushed past her, smelling strongly of a musky perfume. Hermione rolled her eyes as Pansy strutted down the corridor as if she owned the place and disappeared around the corner. Hermione continued a short distance to her dormitory door and knocked it with her elbow, her hands still full. The door opened wide and Ariella ushered her in.

"Where on earth did you find a library?" Cho asked, amused. Hermione dumped the books on her bed.

"I was just wandering around and I happened to stumble across one." She replied innocently. Cho nodded, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah…found one…okay." Cho said, still smiling.

Carmella laughed behind her, the sound like a tinkling bell and Lolita looked interestingly at the books as they sailed past her in Hermione's arms. Hermione plopped down on her bed and picked up the nearest book, ignoring Ariella, Cho, Carmella, and Lolita, who were staring at her, incredulous that she couldn't wait to share her date with them. Apparently they couldn't wait for her to tell them of her own accord.

"So?!" Ariella half-shouted at last. "'Ow did it go?!" She asked eagerly, jumping onto Hermione's bed, causing half her books to cascade to the floor.

Cho pointed her wand at them and they soared into a neat pile onto her bedside table before she too sat cross-legged on her bed next to Ariella. Hermione sighed, conjuring a bookmark and closing her book. She then proceeded to tell the girls the whole story, slowing her tale down slightly so it was easier for Carmella and Lolita, who were concentrating particularly hard, to understand. It was then Hermione realised just how much she trusted the girls as she told them about running into Ginny and Harry, and even about Ron. She did, however, _conveniently _forget to add the part where Draco kissed her, and about her tattoo…

*

**Part 2: The Secret**

"Well, at least her date went well. I'm so glad you paid that man off so he wouldn't put us or the whole Ron incident on T.V." Ginny sighed, turning the telly off as The Most Eligible Bachelor credits rolled. The only sound after the television crackled into silence was Harry taking in a deep breath, preparing himself to speak.

"Don't even bother." Ginny said without even looking at him. Harry sighed but wasn't giving up just yet.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He said mischievously. Ginny looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You were going to ask me if we could tell Hermione yet. You haven't stopped talking about it since we saw her yesterday." She said in a dull tone. Harry gave up.

"Why can't we tell her yet?" He complained. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"I've told you a hundred times, Harry; she'll drop out if we tell her!" She argued. Harry shook his head indignantly.

"I don't think she will, Gin! She only has to miss one night for the party and one day for the actual event, come on, she has to know soon, it's happening Saturday and she's a big part of it!" Harry argued. Ginny opened her mouth to say something and then promptly closed it. Harry knew he had won.

"All right, I'll go and tell her on Monday, we have to go and have lunch with my parents tomorrow to go over the plans again with mum." She sighed, defeated. Harry flung an arm across her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"This is why I love you, see." He said, happy he had finally won an argument with his girlfriend.

"Why? Because I let you win sometimes?" She asked, amused. "I still think she'll drop out though." She added stubbornly. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek, then her other one and finally her lips.

"She won't." He breathed, kissing her for longer this time. Ginny broke away, frowning in mock annoyance.

"All right I'm convinced!" She smirked. Harry just laughed.

*

**Part 3: Place Your Bets!**

Monday soon came, and found Ginny who kissed Harry on the cheek and smoothed her pale lavender dress down over her knees. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She bent down slightly to get into the actual fireplace and chucked the powder at her feet.

"Blackfield Manor dormitory." She exclaimed clearly, knowing she would probably have to wander around the mansion for ages before finding Hermione's dorm. Harry gave one final wave to her before she spun out of sight. In the blink of an eye she fell gracelessly from the fireplace of a clean, beige room. Four heads turned to look at her, one who was definitely at least _part_ Veela.

"And 'oo are _you_?" The girl said rudely, her nose turned up snootily. Ginny bristled, but looked around the room. Finding no Hermione, she walked a foot to the fireplace, grabbing some more floo powder as she went.

"I am Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's fiancée. Have a nice day Frenchie." She said whispering 'Blackfield manor dormitory 2' afterwards as the snooty girl stepped towards her, snarling. She appeared in the room and found it completely empty and, after going through everyone's things, concluded that Hermione wasn't living there either. She stepped back into the fireplace and repeated her search. The next room, Ginny came across a very startled Pansy Parkinson in an empty room, practising a strange-looking form of yoga, but it was the next room she checked that was the weirdest. Ginny spun into existence and dropped to the floor. Next thing she knew she was being pulled to her feet by a stunned Draco Malfoy. She brushed herself down and looked up at him.

"Ginny Weasley, what a surprise. If you're looking for Hermione she's not here, you'll probably find her in her dormitory." He said, walking away from her and towards a plum coloured chair. Ginny took a moment to gaze around the huge room. It was covered from wall to ceiling in bookshelves packed with books. She honestly had never seen so many books, not even Hogwarts library. A double bed stood in the corner as well as a large wardrobe and in the far wall there were French doors leading to a small balcony.

Ginny walked over to where he sat, looking up at her.

"Take a seat if you want." He said, internally wondering why she was still here. Ginny plopped down opposite him and stared.

"I'm not here just to see Hermione, actually. I'm here for you." She lied. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Why might you visit me?" He asked politely, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I came to tell you that if you don't treat her right then I'll kill you. I mean I will physically rip your head off your body. She's been out with so many pricks, including my own brother, she doesn't need another one messing up her life." She improvised. Draco looked shocked.

"Weasley, there are a lot of beautiful women in this contest; she's only one of 40. What makes you think she's going to win?" He asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know you very well Malfoy, but I'm a long shot away from stupid. If you were after beauty then you'd be able to buy as many whores as you wanted with your Father's fortune. For brains _and_ beauty, you'll need to audition them. I'm willing to bet 100 galleons you'll fall in love with Hermione." She said smoothly.

Draco imagined her swirling a glass of whiskey around as her words fit his mental image perfectly. He knew he couldn't refuse a bet made upon him, and so he leaned forward in his chair.

"I'll owe you 100 galleons if I fall in love with her. You owe me if I don't." He said, extending his hand. She shook it and stood up.

"If that's it then, I have one more thing to ask." She said, smoothing her dress and looking him in the eye.

"What is it?" He asked wearily.

"Why does Parkinson hate me so much? She used some very – colourful - language when I stumbled upon her room." Ginny asked grinning at the memory. Draco smirked.

"She used to fancy Potter. She just used the whole 'blood traitor' thing as an excuse to hate you." He shrugged, sketching speech marks in the air. Ginny was shocked. That was the last conclusion she would have come to. Draco stood up and led her to the fireplace.

"Me and the girls have to be at dinner in half an hour Weasley, you'd better find Hermione." He said, giving her a handful of his floo powder. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Oh I meant to ask the other day – who was the fit cameraman following you around? Harry had to pay him off you know, because it kind of looked like you were going to kill my brother when he kissed Hermione and you might get hate mail if you tried to brutally murder one of the 'Golden Trio.' I only wanted to know because he had his goo-goo eyes on Hermione _the whole time_" She said, smirking. Draco stiffened and cleared his throat.

"His name is," He swallowed. "Derek. He's the Host's son." He replied. "Thanks for paying him off, though." He added genuinely. Ginny nodded and climbed into the fireplace.

"Oh, by the way – You're going to have to get used to calling me 'Potter' instead of 'Weasley.'" She grinned. He smiled.

"Best Wishes soon-to-be Potter." He smirked. "Now get out of here, if you make Hermione late it'll cut into the rose ceremony and we don't want that." He said with a glint in his eye. Ginny simply smiled and threw the powder at her feet.

*

**Part 4: Telling Hermione**

The next two days after Hermione's date passed without event. Carmella was currently in Spain on her date with Draco, Lolita had been on her date and came back satisfied (and was obviously forced to tell her tale), Cho, who had left for her date after Hermione had told her own story, came back happy as well after her football went down a treat.

Hermione had hardly seen Draco over the two days and was bothered by this for two reasons. Firstly, she was aware of this fact, and secondly because they had been her dullest days at Blackfield ever since she'd arrived there. She shook the thought out of her head as she finished her last book and set it on the table. She sat up on her bed, gazing around the empty dorm. A thought was forming in her mind but before she could be bothered to chase it, there was a deafening crash and the small white marble fireplace in the far corner burst to life, its green flames promptly spitting out a spinning Ginny Weasley. Hermione sat, shocked as Ginny gave a short scream and fell face forward onto Cho's bed. She got up with a dignity-at-all-times expression on her face, shook out her thick wavy hair and brushed herself down while looking around the room.

"Thank Christ for that!" She exclaimed. Hermione's face cracked into a smile. Ginny walked forward to Hermione and hugged her. She sat down beside her on her bed, still dusting the soot off her pale lavender dress, this time with her wand.

"I've arrived in four different rooms already, one of them had Pansy Parkinson in and I can tell you now she wasn't very happy for me to burst in while she was doing some _very _weird yoga poses, I can tell you!" Ginny chuckled. Hermione laughed at her easy-going friend and looked at her curiously, opening her mouth to speak. Eager to stall her question, Ginny cut across her.

"I also stumbled across Mister Malfoy's room on my travels." Ginny said, smiling impishly, conveniently forgetting to tell her she had actually talked to him whilst in the room. Hermione grinned.

"Is it full of weird voodoo stuff?" Hermione asked, despite knowing Ginny was trying to distract her. Ginny laughed again.

"No, but his room is like a library with a bed in! I've never seen so many books, even in Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, truly shocked. Hermione pretended to be shocked, although she knew he had two rooms, one which she had seen and the other which he used for reading and which had a dummy bed in.

"Really?" She asked faux-interestedly. Ginny nodded. She opened her mouth to try and distract Hermione again but the latter held up a manicured hand (courtesy of Ariella).

"Ginny you know you can't stall this. Why are you here? And don't tell me it's just to see me." She said, closing Ginny's loophole. She folded her arms for the added effect. Ginny sighed.

"I'm here to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't drop out of the show, okay? There's no need to really, I mean, you only have to come for an evening and a day really, and maybe to come to two of the other things…" She trailed off, knowing she was rambling. Hermione stared tolerantly.

"Okay." Ginny said, squaring her shoulders in a no-nonsense way. "The thing is…" She trailed off again. Hermione looked at her patiently. Ginny sighed.

"Harry and I are getting married this coming Saturday." She said in a small voice.

Hermione gasped and jumped up, flinging her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Oh Gin, that's bloody fantastic! Why the hell didn't you tell me before?! I assume he proposed to you before I left? Did you enter me in to get rid of me?!" Hermione would have babbled on for ages had Ginny not stopped her.

"We didn't tell you before you left in case you decided to stick around to help me with everything and threw away a chance at your own happiness. He proposed to me the day after we entered you into the show, and that was at least three months ago so no, we did not want to get rid of you." Ginny answered quickly. Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations, Gin, I'm so happy for you both!" She exclaimed. Hermione dropped her arms and smiled at her best girl friend.

"What's the evening for?" She asked. The redhead smiled.

"Me and Harry are having an engagement party instead of stag and hen nights." She said.

"Aw, that's quite sweet. And the 'two other things' are…?" Hermione asked, sitting down. Ginny followed suit.

"Well, there's the dress fitting, of _course_ you're my maid of honour, and then there's a rehearsal the day before the actual wedding, that's in the same day as the engagement party so you may as well ask to take the entire day off…" Ginny chattered on. Hermione beamed at her friend, tears in her eyes.

"I'm your maid of honour?" She asked, touched.

"Oh yes, Harry insisted. Of course it was _my_ idea but he just pounced right on it." She mused, smiling.

Hermione smiled too, and reached for Ginny's left hand. She was shocked by the ring, but sculpted her face into an indifferent mask.

"Ginny, there appears to be a small island attached to your engagement ring." She said, amused. Ginny laughed and slapped her arm playfully.

Hermione threw her arm around her friend's shoulder and pulled her close.

"I really am so happy for you." She said, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny smiled happily, a great weight having been taken from her shoulders. Hermione wasn't finished however;

"I'm never going to forgive you for keeping it from me." She smirked, only half serious. Ginny laughed.

*

**Part 4: Elimination**

Draco drummed his fingers on the rosewood table impatiently. Hermione was late for the evening meal and the French girl next to him (Christine, was it?) was jabbering away completely oblivious that her conversation was making him want to Avada himself. Also, he might possibly have had the most boring day since his arrival, apart from his run-in with Ginny Weasley thirty minutes previously. His dates that day, apart from one, were almost _illegally_ dull, and there was only so long you could smile and nod politely as she told you for the forth time about her shoes/cat/ex boyfriend. Knocking Draco back to earth, the mahogany door in the corner and one of the cameras centred on Granger. There were mutterings of 'finally!' and 'about time too!' around the table and Pansy turned to scowl at the late arrival. Hermione glided into the room, apologizing for her lateness. She then proceeded to her chair, where Pansy glared even harder into the side of her face.

Draco suddenly forgot all about his impatience as he too glanced sideways at Hermione. She had a knee-length white crinkled dress on, and high stilettos. Her hair was smooth and straight and her makeup was light and natural. He forgot all his irritation immediately at the sight of her (and the fact his boring neighbour had finally got the hint and turned to the girl on her other side). Dinner was enjoyable, and as soon as everyone had finished the set-menu dessert (strawberry cheesecake) and their chatter had dimmed to silence, Mr. Dwindle entered the room, beaming. He bounced on his heels and Hermione was fondly reminded of the friendly Monsieur Delacour.

"I hope you all enjoyed your dinner and of course your date as I know Draco has." He said, gesturing to the man himself.

Draco faked a small smile and a girl to his right somewhere with brown hair and highlights fanned herself, swooning – was it Alexa? Draco didn't particularly care but could see other girls swooning, but less obviously. He smiled wider, catching Hermione's eye. She was staring at him blankly, one eyebrow cocked in a 'what the hell do you think you're smiling at, pal?' expression. His smile practically fell off his face before he made eye contact with Mr. Dwindle again.

"As I was saying, Master Malfoy and I will proceed to the ballroom and await you all, ladies. From there we shall conduct the rose ceremony." He said. Right on cue, Draco stood up, politely thanked the girls for accompanying him for dinner and swept from the room. Girls whispered to each other, some excited and jittery, other _nervous_ and jittery. Ariella hissed to Hermione, catching her attention.

"Why were you late?" She asked, leaning over the table. Cho looked up.

"A friend dropped in." She replied, very conscious of the numerous pairs of eyes on her.

Ariella must have noticed too, for she merely nodded wisely and leant back.

"Oui, she dropped in _everywhere_!" Christine chimed in haughtily. Pansy Parkinson laughed loudly beside Hermione, who turned to face her, ready to hex her, when the doors opened and a camera crewmember poked her head around the door.

"Okay ladies, we're all ready for you!" She said before opening the door wide and walked towards the ballroom. The other crewmembers ordered them into a straight line and led them into the room, which was almost completely pitch-black, save for an enchanted spotlight zooming around, focusing on different girls and often splitting into halves and whizzing away, only to rejoin itself. The girls stood tidily in lines, staring up at the stage, where the bachelor stood with 20 red roses floating beside him, each girl knowing that they would be halved in number in a minute. Hermione held hands tightly with Ariella and Carmella, who were respectively holding hands with Lolita and Cho. She tactfully pretended not to notice that Ariella's warm hand was shaking. The spotlight centred on Draco.

"Tonight I will call your name and you will come forward to collect your rose. Those not called upon will stand by the main door – sorry girls." He said, grabbing the first rose.

"Cho Chang" He said. A shocked Cho was pushed forward by a grinning Lolita. Hermione and Ariella squeezed each other's hands and smiled at each other.

"Pansy Parkinson." A smirking Pansy tossed her short hair over her shoulder and walked upon stage to collect her rose.

"Anastasia Tsarviet." A girl with long ginger hair walked onto stage and collected her rose.

"Lolita Misterioso." Lolita was stunned but stumbled forward to get her rose.

"Alexa Miller." The girl who would always be remembered as 'the one who fainted' collected her rose and walked back on shaking legs.

"Carmella Clandestino." Hermione could have sworn the temperature of Carmella's hand dropped a few degrees. With a gentle shove, she was thrown onto the stage, where she received her rose and climbed back down. After ten other names were called, including the annoying French girl Christine, Ariella and Hermione were beginning to get uneasy.

"Ariella Lumière." Ariella staggered to the stage. Okay, make that just Hermione. Three other names were called and the spotlight split and centred on Hermione and the snooty Indian girl Mandira. She turned to Hermione and sneered. Hermione, who was stood a couple of feet away, looked down upon the short woman from her tall height of 5 foot ten. Mandira obviously resented this.

It seemed to be a war between the two of them for the final rose of the night, even though there were nineteen other girls who hadn't been picked. Hermione was suddenly attacked by her low self esteem. There were _nineteen_ beautiful, smart women who hadn't been picked, why should she triumph over them all? In fact, she may as well just start packing, may as well begin making arrangements with Ginny to become a hands-on bridesmaid, she would arrive home, clean out her room, and start getting involved with the preparations. There was sure to be a lot of challenges she could put her brains to as soon as-

"Hermione Granger."

And that's how Hermione's plans flew neatly out of the window.

_**.ox**_

**A/N**: Hope you liked it! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! :S things got on top of me a bit :/

A review from you guys wouldn't go amiss right about now though :P Also, please check out a _**fantastical**_ fic by **LiliyaFyodorov.** The story is called "**Adamo Iminicus" **and is perfect for any Dramione fan! So please check it out! x


	9. Green Hair and Purple Tentacles

Sorry for the long update but the good news is that the summer holidays are very near meaning I will update pretty much every week and might even finish it! Don't know how many chapters are left, but I have a good idea of what is to come so don't worry! Thanks to my fantabbydosie Beta Evenstar101! Review please everyone because it's the least you can do seeing as I'm giving up my revision time to keep you lot off my back :P :) x

**Chapter 8: Green Hair and Purple Tentacles**

**Part 1: **_Stormy Eyes_

"_Hermione Granger"_

_And that's how Hermione's plans flew neatly out of the window._

Hermione stopped breathing, though she didn't notice until lights began popping behind her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Hermione could you come up here please?" Draco's voice drawled. Was it just her that heard the amusement in it? She completely ignored him and took another breathe. A thousand questions were running through her head, none with a corresponding answer. It was as if she'd been doused with a bucket of icy cold water. She looked up from the floor and into the silvery eyes of Draco, who looked down at her almost kindly, and held out the rose. She tried to walk but her feet wouldn't move. It wasn't like she was paralysed with shock or anything; someone had stuck her feet to the floor! She glared over to Pansy and her cronies, where a tall girl with long ginger hair was smirking. Draco jumped down off stage once people started to giggle. As he walked over to her he was scowling. Her shocked eyes met his stormy ones as he drew closer. He leaned into her, their heads practically on one another's shoulders so nobody could hear the words he hissed into her ear, while he pushed the rose into her hand

"If you didn't want to stay you could just have refused instead of humiliating me." He said crossly. Hermione could have sworn she could detect an undertone of hurt. He made to pull away but she stopped him.

"Malfoy, my feet have been stuck to the floor, I can't move them." She hissed quickly, knowing the cameramen would start zooming in soon, if they hadn't done so already. He stiffened before pulling his wand out. He looked right across at her, noticing how easy it would be to lean across the two inches that separated them and kiss her…

"I'm sorry." He breathed, feeling himself blush a dull pink at both his short temper and his inappropriate thoughts. Hermione gave the ginger girl, Anastasia, away by looking at her and Draco followed her gaze, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her.

Mr Dwindle cleared his throat up on stage as Draco pulled away waving his wand at Hermione's feet subtly, not giving her a chance to thank him as he began to walk away. Thankfully the cameras had focused back on Mr Dwindle as he addressed the viewers at home. Draco joined him back on stage just as he told them to tune in the same time tomorrow, and Hermione and the rest of her dorm-mates filed out with the other girls. They pushed through the throng of unlucky (and sobbing) girls, and Ariella took great care in making sure she pushed past Mandira, the snobby one who had acted holier-than-thou throughout her whole time there. Hermione, being one of the last to leave, was careful to hex Anastasia Tsarviet so her long carroty hair would be bright puke-green by tomorrow.

*

**Part 2: **_Revenge Is Sweet_

Hermione smiled when she woke up the next morning. Two doors down, screams of horror were erupting, provoking questions from Hermione's dorm-mates at why she couldn't stop giggling. As she dressed into a dark apricot dress with a small diamante clasp in the centre of her chest **(See bottom of page)**, she eventually told them how Anastasia had charmed her feet to the floor with a simple sticking charm and why she was so shocked she couldn't think to unstick herself and also of how she had got her revenge. As the girls made their way downstairs for breakfast they passed the third door down, where screams were still coming, accompanied by Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice shouting what sounded like 'GRANGER!'

Ariella could not stop herself giggling as they walked past the room and she burst into hysterics when the door flew open and a green-haired and furious Anastasia appeared in the doorway. None of Hermione's dorm-mates noticed her hair though, because all eyes were fixed on where her arms used to be, and where a pair of huge purple tentacles grew now. She pointed a shaking tentacle at Hermione.

"YOU!" She screeched hysterically. "What have you done to me!?" She screamed. She then made to launch herself onto Hermione and she would have had four voices not yelled "_Stupefy_!" at the same time. Lolita, Carmella, Ariella and Cho stood with their wands pointed squarely at Anastasia's chest. She stood in shock for a moment before she keeled over backwards. Pansy, who must have been in the shower at the time, rushed to her aid, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Once she made sure she was not dying by levitating her to her bed, she rounded on Hermione.

"This is _your_ doing, mudblood!" She hissed. Carmella stiffened beside her, growling in Spanish and Ariella drew in a sharp breath of shock. Even today the word _mudblood_ was a taboo. Cho stood, her mouth agape, but Lolita raised her wand slowly at Pansy's face.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She hissed. There was a blinding flash of white light and Pansy fell backwards, stiff as a board. She then let out a stream of angry Spanish to Carmella, waving her hands between Pansy's petrified form and Hermione's still-shocked face.

Ariella held up a hand to the girls.

"You all go to breakfast; I will wipe their memories and join you in a minute." She said in her accent. Hermione nodded and lead the three girls downstairs. Apparently the girl that shared Pansy's dormitory, Alexa, had already gone down to breakfast.

"You never said anything about tentacle's, Hermione." Carmella said in a questioning tone. Cho smiled.

"Nice one though." She chimed in. Carmella nodded but Lolita seemed not to have heard them, so intent was she upon calming down. Hermione shook her head.

"I didn't do that, I swear, I only did the hair." She said in a confused tone. The girls speculated who else would have cast it, but Hermione remained silent, already having a shrewd idea of who had cast it…

*

**Part 3:** _Another Wedding_

Hermione set down her knife and fork after she'd finished and Ariella glanced across the table at her. Anastasia, who now sat next to Ariella instead of Mandira, had the kind of expression that just _dared_ anyone to ask about her hair. Luckily, Ariella had managed to erase both Pansy and Anastasia's memories of the tentacles, which she had removed. After the last girl had set down her cutlery, the plates disappeared and Mr Dwindle bustled into the room, clasping his hands together. Draco snorted into his hand when he saw him do a double take when he saw Anastasia. The girl scowled up at him so he chose to say nothing about it.

"Morning Ladies and Gentleman! Firstly, congratulations! The mere fact that you are here at all means you made enough of an impact to be chosen by Mr Malfoy to stay here with him, and by extension, a chance of winning!" He said excitedly bouncing on his heels as usual.

"Secondly, now is the time for you all to enter a new mini-competition. All your names will be drawn from a hat and the lucky winner will go on a one-on-one date to one of the weddings of the year – Blaise Zabini and Maria Filcetti. The winner will even get to be one of five bridesmaids!" He said. Audible gasps and whispers ran around the table and Mr Dwindle seemed satisfied that he had got a reaction from them. Draco looked to Hermione, whose eyebrows were raised in pleasant surprise. He smiled and looked to Mr Dwindle.

"Thirdly on my list, you will each write your next choice of date on your parchment upstairs as soon as you can. The dates will happen over two days, of your choice this week, five girls on one day and five on the other. The dates will last a maximum of two hours and the earliest date will start at 9.00 sharp. Any questions on that?" He asked. There was a resounding 'No' from the girls before he started talking again.

"Finally, the next rose ceremony of elimination will be held on Saturday, after the Zabini-Filcetti wedding. The girl who is picked at random for the Wedding Date will be revealed tomorrow. You have the rest of today to yourselves." He finished, taking in a deep breath. By now girls were smiling at each other and chattering amongst themselves. Draco, unseen by the excited girls, caught Hermione's eye and gestured for her to follow him. He then stood quietly unbeknownst to the still chattering girls and glided from the room. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at his retreating back but waited a minute and followed him anyway.

*

**Part 4: **_Makeshift Meetings_

Draco walked swiftly to the Silver Lake, his and Hermione's makeshift meeting place. He stood with his hands in his pockets for a moment before he felt someone looking at him. He turned and saw her walk silently as a cat across the gardens toward him. He noticed how beautiful she looked, her dark hair falling in wavelets down her back and her peach coloured dress floating out behind her. His breath caught in his throat. It was just the way the sunlight touched the contours of her face and illuminated her eyes that had him mesmerized. Hermione snapped her fingers under his nose and he snapped out of his reverie.

"You wanted to see me?" She prompted after a few minutes of having him gawp at her open-mouthed. He shook himself and closed his mouth.

"Yeah… sorry about yesterday, you know…about thinking you didn't want to be here, I just can't shake the feeling that you still hate me and want to leave because of it. If that's the case you can leave." He said the last part sadly. Hermione restrained herself from cupping his cheek.

"That's not the case at all." She said firmly, gazing into his silvery eyes. They seemed to brighten when she said this, and she realised how close they were standing to each other.

"Okay. If you change your mind…" He started before rethinking his sentence. "Please don't change your mind." He said instead. She smirked.

"I won't, I'm a fighter, even for things I'm not sure I want." She said, not especially referring to the show. His eyes darkened anyway, as he took it the wrong way as usual. She turned to leave before there was an argument.

"Nice spell-work as well, the tentacles were very realistic." She smirked before she fully turned away.

"Thanks." He said. Before she walked out of earshot he smiled widely.

"My smirk suits you by the way." He said with a laugh before she turned the last corner, laughing too.

*

**Part 5: **_An Unsolved Mystery_

Hermione floated back up to her room gracefully, thinking about the conversation she'd just had with Draco. On her way up she decided to stop in the library, taking out a few books again. She then trotted back to her dorm, making sure not to get lost on her way up. She soon reached the floor of dormitories and made her way to the end. She stopped with her hand on the handle and listened. She could make out sounds from the inside which sounded like Spanish words and sobbing. Hermione set her books down on the floor, cast a disillusionment charm on herself and pressed her ear to the door.

"…todavía lo amor para él, Carmella!" Lolita said through sobs. Carmella shushed her soothingly.

"Sé, sé Lolita, pero él no puede volver!" Carmella replied, still soothing. Lolita sobbed harder. Hermione pulled her ear away, feeling like she had eavesdropped on something very private, but not knowing what any of it meant. She cast the Illusionment charm upon herself and her body felt warmer as she picked her stack of books up. It was then that Hermione saw a note pinned to the top of the doorframe. She craned to read it, wondering how she could have missed it. It was written in Ariella's handwriting.

'_Hermione,_

_Cho and I have gone to shop, we looked for you but we thought you were going shopping avec your friend Ginny, sorry if you haven't! If you want us we'll be in London City Shopping Centre._

_Love Ariella x'_

Hermione set down the note and knocked lightly on the door. Carmella opened it, and Hermione came in.

"Thanks Carmella." Hermione said running in with her heavy load of books and dumping them on her bed. She looked subtly over her shoulder at Lolita's bed while Carmella shut the door. Lolita was tucked under her duvet and was sound asleep. Hermione frowned, adamant she had heard them talking. Carmella crossed the room and must have seen Hermione's frown.

"She went to sleep straight after breakfast she was so tired!" Carmella laughed rather falsely. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled, deciding to say nothing straight away. She would discover by herself if she had to, and she would find out the truth soon.

_**xox**_

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNNN ! For those who don't speak Spanish don't worry! All will be made clear (: What happens next I wonder? Sorry for long update, please review! x**

Link for Hermione's dress:

Key:

Forwardslash means /

Dot means .

Equals means =

Worldwide web means WWW

WorlWideWeb dot the Rosedress dot com forwardslash shop forwardslash products forwardslash questionmark id equals 2838& vendorid equals PO&imageno equals 4

Sorry I can't put it as a proper link but it deletes them :(

Please review!

-Sarita x


	10. Wedding I

**Dear Readers:**

**I feel like I owe you an apology…and an explanation. I haven't been updating recently because I had loads of coursework and exams to finish and because I have spent the last week and a bit away from home without access to a computer. Hence the apology – I ****will**** be able to update **_**much**_** more frequently now that it's the school holidays here in England and I might even *sniff* finish the fic! =)  
I hope that suffices as an explanation, and I have worked my arse off for three days straight to get the newest (and longer) chapter to you all! x **

**Okay, onto review replies…**

**Firstly, to Margaritama;**

Thanks for the review! But unfortunately Draco can't cut Pansy because she is financing the show to run and she only did it so she could stay till the last round. Also, thanks for offering to help on my Spanish but its my first language too so it wont be necessary :P I tried to put it as rudimentary as possible so those who take it at school (or use online translators) would get a clear image of what was going on. I guess I thought more people would use an online translator! :P

**Secondly, to XxKMacxX;**

Sorry if I confused you – Harry and Ginny's wedding is not the same day as Blaise's – theirs is on the Saturday and Blaise and Maria Filcetti wed on Friday. Thanks for reviewing – I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing ;) :P

**Thirdly, to Signy33;**

The pictures of Hermione's dresses from now on are on my profile page! Thanks for the review! :D x

**Finally to Scorpio219;**

Interesting idea! But no, Lolita and Blaise did not have a thing. Her story is a sad but good one (if I do say so myself!) and will become clear soon! :) Thanks for reviewing! X

Thanks to my ever-amazing Beta evenstar101. I couldn't live without the help I don't think! :P

On with the show…

**Chapter 9: Wedding I**

**Part 1: **_Choosing_

Hermione chewed her red and gold quill thoughtfully. She was in two minds about two equally important problems bothering her. Firstly, Lolita. What in the hell was going on? She tapped her quill restlessly on her bedpost and rearranged her currently crossed legs out in front of her on her bed. She stared without seeing around the empty dormitory, wishing she understood even a few words of Spanish.

…_todavía lo amor para él …_

…_Sé, sé Lolita,__pero él no puede volver…_

The words swam through her mind. Carmella and Lolita had long since left to do some 'shopping' as well. God only knew if that was where they really were. Secondly, she was still to think of a place to take Draco on a date. While she pondered somewhere original, the door flew open and Ariella and Cho stumbled in, labouring under countless bags of shopping.

"Looks like you two had fun!" Hermione laughed. The girls dumped their bags on their respective beds and while Ariella threw herself face down on her bed, obviously exhausted, Cho opened one of her many bags.

"What do you think of this Hermione? Ariella likes it but I'm not sure anymore…" she said holding up a frilly baby pink gown, obviously made for evening wear. Hermione let out a whoosh of air.

"It's beautiful. Like something you'd wear to a…" she started before cutting herself off mid sentence, her mouth hanging open. A metaphorical light bulb flashed above her head.

"Wear to a what, Hermione?" Cho prompted after a few moments. Ariella looked up from her pillow, flicking her side-parted fringe out of her eyes.

"A wedding, Cho, a wedding." She finished distractedly, reaching for her parchment and scribbling her choice of date on it. When she looked back up to Cho she was admiring her dress in a satisfied way. She realised the same contented look must have graced her own face as she looked down at her parchment.

'_Saturday afternoon, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's Wedding' _

*

**Part 2:** _Bring It On_

Little happened once Cho and Ariella returned. The three had finally worked out what Ariella and Cho would pick as their date location (Ariella would take him to the Ritz hotel in London for dinner and Cho would once again educate his muggle tastes, this time by taking him for a Skydiving lesson. The girls didn't see Lolita or Carmella and neither did they hear them come in later that night. Hermione neglected to tell Cho and Ariella what she had heard, concluding that if they wanted to tell them then they would.

Breakfast the next morning was a strange affair. Carmella was shooting glances at Lolita, who had slightly puffy eyes which told Hermione she had gone on crying well through the day, wherever she was, and probably into the night too. Cho, across from Carmella, was wearing her new white dress with a wine-red sash, and Ariella was wearing her new one as well. Hers was a light lime green with a small fabric flower at one side decorated with diamante gems. The dress Hermione herself was wearing was short and monochrome with a detailed frill at the bottom and a black bow resting on the top of her ribcage. **(A/N: See profile page) **Draco watched Hermione's eyes narrow as she watched the two Spanish girls and he raised an eyebrow as he chewed his last mouthful of toast.

"Now that you've all finished, I would like to announce the name of the lucky girl accompanying Mr Malfoy to the Zabini-Filcetti wedding!" Mr Dwindle beamed , not giving Draco a chance to swallow.

The plates disappeared while the drum roll started. Mr Dwindle smiled at his son, Derek, as he brought forward a hat not unlike the Sorting Hat as far as appearances went and passed it to his father. Hermione caught Derek's eyes (or rather he scanned the room for her) and then winked, flashing a winning smile. Draco subconsciously ground his teeth together as she smiled back, blushing delicately.

"And the winner is…" Mr Dwindle started, swirling his hand around the pieces of paper in the hat and whisking one out. The drum roll stopped and many girls clasped each other's hands, including Pansy and the girl next to her.

"Hermione Granger! Congratulations Hermione!" said Mr Dwindle genially.

Hermione looked shocked and Derek looked disappointed. He had hoped to take Hermione out to a posh restaurant while Malfoy was taking some other bint to the wedding. Mr Dwindle, Draco, Ariella, Cho, Carmella, Lolita, Christine and a pretty blonde with a kind face clapped, while the other girls remained stony, some starting to sob, and others (including Pansy, Anastasia and Alexa) to shoot her death-glares.

Draco didn't hear the rest of Mr Dwindle's congratulation speech. It felt like he had eaten live butterflies instead of toast that morning as he watched Hermione glow in the weak morning sunlight. He truly felt happier than ever before at the mansion as he watched her, a silly grin on his face that wouldn't budge. That was until he caught Derek Dwindle's eye. That soon wiped the smile off his face, to be replaced by Draco's best 'I win' smirks. Derek scowled and looked at Hermione. His face brightened up again when he looked back at Draco. The look scared him ever so slightly (not that Draco would ever admit to it of course) and it was an expression that plainly said **'**_**Bring. It. On**_**.'**

*

**Part 3: **_Bridesmaids Dress I_

The next few days passed without much more event than Cho, Ariella and Lolita taking Draco on their respective dates. When Thursday arrived and Carmella went on her date, Draco was beginning to feel the stirrings of unease. Carmella's was his last but one date. And guess who his final date was with? Hermione, of course. He had tried to corner her and ask her where she would take him for their date, but the first time she appeared not to recognise his nod towards the Silver Lake at dinner to be anything more than a nod. The second time he tried to find her in the library, she had pretended not to hear him as she walked out and the third time he had stumbled upon her in the corridor. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't alone and he quickly hid behind a corner once he saw Derek Dwindle leaning against the wall, capturing her attention…

…

"_What do you mean just as friends? Of _course_ just as friends! I know you can't date while in the competition, don't worry Hermione." He was saying suavely when Draco found them._

"_You can't blame a guy for trying though. Seriously girl, do you own a mirror?" He added. Draco rolled his eyes, he really was laying it on thick._

"_Yes. They tend to break whilst in my care." Hermione answered vaguely, obviously just to rebuff him.__Draco punched the air in triumph. Derek appeared to notice her rejection of his compliment._

"_I find that impossible to believe. I'll pick you up at five o clock Saturday night then?" He asked._

"_Hmm…Saturday night isn't great for me, I have my date with Malfoy that day. Sunday would be better." She said with a question in her voice. _

"_Of course. Your date with him slipped my mind completely! Sunday would be fantastic. Meet me in the foyer at five then." He said with a smile in his tone._

"_See you then."_

"_It's a date." Derek replied enthusiastically. Draco was getting slightly annoyed by this point, and thought about jumping from his hiding place and shouting "No, no, _**NO**_!" at him, but Hermione saved him the embarrassment of being caught eavesdropping by replying rather quickly._

"_Ah, ah, ah." She said. "No, it isn't, remember?"_

…

Carmella waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back down to earth, and making him forget his thoughts on Hermione, at least for the time being. Meanwhile, Hermione too was anxious.

"I can't believe she sent it via owls!" She exclaimed to Ariella, who was admiring the bridesmaid dress Miss Maria Filcetti had sent less than ten minutes ago.

"It's _beau_…" Ariella breathed, running her hand over the fine silk dress.

It was pale gold, cut down three inches above the navel and was accessorised with a thin gem belt. When Hermione tried it on and spun around for Ariella to see, the French girl gasped.

"Wow, look at the back…or lack of!" She smiled, pointing to Cho's mirror.

Hermione shuffled carefully over and turned around, craning her neck to see behind her.

It was completely backless and the silk fabric only began again at the small of her back. It also trailed off in a small train at the bottom. When Hermione turned to enter the bathroom again to take it off, she heard Ariella mutter.

"Did you know there eez a note in here?" She asked, her accent showing slightly more than usual.

"No, what does it say?" Hermione asked re-entering the room taking tiny steps so as not to tread on her dress. Ariella handed her the note, written in neat curly lettering.

'_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I hope the dress fits, Blaise thought from the TV programme you were a size 10-12. Please send the dress back ASAP if not, a simple charm won't work as it's fine Italian silk so please don't try anything with it ( although I hear from Draco you are a highly competent witch!) Looking forward to meeting you bright and early tomorrow, I've heard so much about you!_

_Maria Filcetti x'_

Hermione set down the note and Ariella scanned through it in a second.

"She seems nice." she mused, as she ushered Hermione towards the bathroom.

"Yeah I hope we'll get along." Hermione said, lifting her dress so she could walk normally.

"Oui, Oui, now come on; time to take that masterpiece off before you spill something down it!" Ariella said sternly, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Yes, Mother" Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes.

*

**Part 4: **_Ow_

The rest of the day passed quickly, Ariella went home to visit her parents in France, promising to bring back some wine from her Father's vineyard. Lolita was going to see a quidditch match with Cho and the blonde girl who Hermione didn't know, but who had clapped for her. Carmella had only just returned from her date and she and Draco joined an otherwise lonely Hermione for lunch in the dining room. There were only a handful of girls in the room beforehand, including Pansy, Anastasia and the French girl Christine, who was boring Hermione to suicide with her conversation (about herself of course.)

Carmella took a seat across the table from Hermione and sent her a kind smile as she ordered the salmon platter and salad. Draco had eyes only for Hermione as she finished her cheese soufflé. She met his questioning eyes but when he nodded his head asking her to follow him outside, she played dumb, cocking an eyebrow and getting back to her cheese soufflé. He had an idea suddenly. Taking his fork off his plate of steak and kidney pie, he dropped it suddenly and deliberately on the floor under the table.

"Whoops." He said ducking off his seat to get it. Hermione was bewildered at his behaviour, her crossed leg bobbing rhythmically as she wondered when he would resurface. Draco knelt on the floor under the table, picked his fork up from the floor, pulled the tablecloth over his head so he was hidden from view, and stabbed Hermione hard in the thigh.

"**OW!** Son of a…!" Hermione bellowed before she remembered where she was. Mr Dwindle looked at her with an eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Draco asked, now sitting back in his seat and looking as if nothing had ever happened.

Hermione scowled at him, rubbing her thigh. He smirked and bent to finish his food. When everyone finished and Draco swept from the room an angry Hermione was the first to follow him. He was just walking through the maze when she saw him. She stooped and picked up a flattish round rock.

"Oi! Arsehole!" She yelled. He didn't turn around and just kept on walking. He would be damned if he was going to be talked to like that. Hermione laughed once and bounced the stone in her hand before she threw her arm back and lobbed it at his unsuspecting head. His arm flew to his head.

"Ow, Ow, _OW_! Bugger shit! What was that for?!" He screamed, flailing around like he was on fire as he cradled his head.

He fell to the floor and buried his head in his knees. Hermione drew level with him, her hair coming out of its loose bun in her mixed annoyance and amusement. She waited until he looked up at her, his arms still wrapped around his head. When he did turn to look at her, scowling, she hitched her already short dress up to just above her knee, where he had drawn blood with his fork.

"That!" She screeched back. Draco looked slightly apologetic.

"Well I didn't mean to stab you that hard! I just wanted to know where you were taking me on a date." He said in his defence. Hermione scowled, ignoring the last part of his sentence, but offered her hand to help him up nonetheless. He glared at her stonily but took her hand and pulled himself up.

"I need someone to look at this." He growled, rubbing his head, where she too had drawn blood. Hermione walked behind him slightly to take a look at him. There was a large purple welt in the centre of the back of his blonde head, and a small cut from which a small amount of blood was seeping slowly.

"You're such a wimp. It's a small cut." Hermione scoffed. Draco turned to glower at her.

"It still hurts. I'm going to find Mopsie." He complained. Hermione began to walk beside him.

"Who's Mopsie?" She asked curiously.

"My house elf, she'll be in my room." He shrugged as they walked past three Flutterby bushes through the long maze.

"Whoa, you can't go back in there yet." She said, stopping in her tracks. Draco stopped and turned around.

"What are you on about? Of course I can, I'm the damn bachelor!" He replied, confused.

"Yeah but everyone will wonder what on earth happened to you." said Hermione as if it was obvious. Draco shrugged.

"Yeah. That's kind of the point, Granger." He said, beginning to stomp in the direction of the old house once more. Hermione grabbed his arm.

"But Mr Dwindle might kick me out of the competition." she argued. Draco stopped and turned around once more.

"Well you deserve it; you _did_ throw a rock at my head." He said dryly. Hermione bit back her retort, thinking she could play it another way. An eye for an eye after all, he _had_ stabbed her.

"Ok. I'll just go and pack my things." She said casually before she pushed past him. It was Draco's turn to hold her arm back.

"Oh no you don't. Do you think I'm stupid? You aren't going anywhere. I kept you here because I want you here, not to punish you." He said, dragging her back through the maze towards the garden, his face set in a determined expression. Hermione was speechless, but she followed him anyway.

"You can fix up my head." He added, leading her to the bench beside the silver lake. She laughed and she sat him down while she stood over him and waved her wand, numbing it and siphoning the blood off, concealing the wound completely.

"Just so you know," She said, removing the numbing charm and causing Draco's wound to throb ever so slightly. "I want to be here too." She finished, pushing her wand back into a tiny pocket in the black cardigan shrug she wore. Draco looked up at her for a long minute.

"Good." He said, getting up and smiling. "Because you're not leaving any time soon." He added, taking her hand and leading her back through the maze to the Blackfield Manor.

*

**Part 5: **_Meeting Maria_

Little else happened that day, and Hermione went to bed early knowing she would need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning. She was not wrong. At seven o clock Friday morning, an owl tapping on the dormitory window woke Hermione up with a start. She stumbled out of bed, trying not to wake the other slumbering girls, and let the tawny owl hop inside. She fed it one of her dwindling number of owl treats and untied the scroll from its fluffy leg. The owl obviously needed no response for she flew out of the still-open window straight away, still munching on her treat. Hermione watched her fly away into the distance before she untied the bound scroll and shut the window quietly. She sat on her bed silently and scanned through the note.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope there were no complications with the dress as I haven't heard from you or Draco about it. Please meet me at the Ministry of Magic at 9 o clock sharp, correctly attired for my wedding, and come minus makeup as I have ordered an artiste for us ladies. We will travel to Salerno, Italy where we will wed at sunset and go outside for the after-party/reception.. _

_Thank you very much!_

_Maria Filcetti x_

_P.S. Draco (Blaise's best man of course) won't be arriving until the evening as he can't stay for longer than two hours._

Hermione set down the note and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She should have known it would be held in Italy seeing as both Blaise and Maria were Italians.

She sighed and dropped the parchment on her bed. She picked the dress from its coat hanger and her underwear up from her chest of drawers and sauntered into the en suite, closing the door carefully behind her. She emerged after twenty minutes in the gold dress. Apparently it took longer to dress when you were knackered, Hermione mused as she struggled to zip herself up. When she finally turned around and bent to collect her makeup bag, she remembered she was supposed to go sans makeup. She felt so exposed, so she ran a comb through her already tame curls and painted on a tiny amount of red lipstick, picked up her wand and hitching her skirt up, tucked it into her right stocking. She then left a note for Cho and the others, picked up the matching beaded clutch bag (which was hidden under the dress) and drifted from the room.

She was met by Derek Dwindle in the foyer when she descended the stairs (it took at least ten minutes as she was scared of tripping or ripping the delicate silk.) Alarm bells started ringing when she saw he was dressed in a suit.

"Hello Hermione!" He beamed. If he was a Labrador his tail would definitely be wagging, mused Hermione as she plastered a smile on her scarlet lips.

"Hello Derek." She greeted, letting her dress drop, covering her gold satin d'orsay peep toes, which luckily went well with the dress.

"You look bloody fantastic." He breathed, kissing her cheek. He held his face close to hers for longer than was strictly necessary, but Hermione chose not to think anything of it.

"I'm here to escort you to the Ministry. You need me with you until Draco arrives. You need escorting because only crew members can apparate on the premises." He spat Malfoy's name like it was Bubotuber pus in his mouth.

"Okay. Shall we?" Hermione replied without complaint, mainly because she felt so open to the elements minus makeup. She took his arm and closed her eyes quickly. When she opened them next, she was gazing up at the entrance of the Ministry. Apparently they didn't need to actually enter the ministry.

"Hermione Granger?" A low purr of a female voice questioned from behind Hermione, who was still gripping Derek. He put an arm around her and drew his wand as the pair of them spun around. Hermione's chocolate eyes met a pair of beautiful moss green ones. Maria Filcetti was dressed in a slinky skin tight red dress with wide off the shoulder straps and a fishtail hem. Hermione gasped as she looked in the woman's eyes once again, not before taking in the rest of her appearance. She had thick wavy black hair, full cherry red lips and long thick eyelashes, even without mascara.

"What a stunning wedding dress Miss Filcetti." Hermione said graciously. Maria let out a warm laugh.

"Oh no sweetie, this is just my travelling dress, my wedding dress is at home in Italy waiting for me, apparently there's been a change of plans. We have to fly by aeroplane over to Italy instead of taking the floo. And call me Maria, please." She said smoothing her dress and showing off long, pretty red nails. Hermione smiled.

"Okay. When do we leave?" she asked, smoothing her dress down too. Maria's eyes followed her hands and it was as if she hadn't even noticed the dress before, so intent was she upon drinking in Hermione's appearance.

"Um, as soon as we can, we'll apparate to Bristol now and then we'll fly over. I have the tickets don't worry it's on Blaise. That dress looks fantastic on you by the way. The show doesn't do you proper justice!" Maria gushed, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her out of the Ministry entrance and into a nearby alleyway. Hermione grabbed Derek's hand as she was towed away by the bride-to-be, not knowing the effect her touch had on him. He followed the pair outside and Maria suddenly turned to Hermione.

"Oh damn, I left my wand at the weighing desk, I'll be right back!" She called, her heels clicking as she jogged back towards the Ministry. Hermione put one leg in front of the other and began hitching up her skirt so she could retrieve her wand.

"Whoa girl, what are you doing?" Derek asked, stepping in front of her so no passers by could see.

"What does it look like?" Hermione snapped, hitching her skirt higher. It was just passing her knee. Derek got a lusty look in his eyes.

"I know I'm a good looking guy and all, but are you sure you want to do it here?" He asked, sauntering towards her.

"What?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"I've wanted this ever since I met you, haven't you felt the connection?" He asked, advancing further, pushing her back into the wall.

"Derek, I -"

"Shh, don't speak." And with that he kissed her fully on the mouth, shoving his tongue roughly between her surprised lips…

*

**Part 6:** _Knight in shining armour_

Hermione struggled slightly but Derek didn't seem to notice.

"OI, YOU!" bellowed a voice from just behind Derek. The pair broke apart and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Draco was striding through the space that separated the rest of London from Derek and Hermione.

"Oh Malfoy I've never been happier to see you in all my life." Hermione gushed as Draco picked Derek up by his collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco roared, ignoring Hermione. Derek stuttered something indecipherable.

"You'd better get back. You wouldn't want your father to hear that not only had you seduced a girl from the competition, but that you forced yourself on her!" Draco yelled, calming down slightly.

"Hey, she was the one lifting her dress!" Derek yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. Draco looked at Hermione like she was insane.

"Malfoy I-" She started.

"I'll deal with you later." He snarled at her. She opened her mouth, scowling fiercely.

"Go back to the manor." Draco ordered to Derek before he dropped him on the floor. Derek scurried away, muttering a goodbye to Hermione.

"Malfoy! I was just going to say that-" She started again.

"I don't want to hear it!" Draco snapped.

"WHY WON'T ANY MAN AROUND HERE LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCES?!" Hermione shrieked, drawing a shocked glance from a passing woman. She was not alone; Draco too was looking slightly stunned by her little outburst.

"I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted – twice - I didn't lift my dress so he could cop a look; my wand is tucked into my stocking I need it to apparate." She continued, glaring icily at Draco. He looked at her, relief written all over his face. Without warning, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I knew you wouldn't do that to me." He said, his voice muffled by her hair. She was slightly dazed by his crazy emotions, but she patted him on the back nonetheless.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't do that to the competition." He said, trying to correct his faux pas. Hermione nodded mutely, letting his blunder slide. His arm remained draped around her as Maria re-entered the alleyway.

"Drraco, hello darrrling." She purred, her r's rolling like waves. She smiled, kissing him once on each cheek. Hermione used the time they took to ask questions and used wandless magic to _accio_ her wand this time, without being noticed.

"Why are you here so early, you only have 2 hours and I don't want you to miss the wedding?!" Maria asked, remembering the rules. Draco shrugged.

"Dwindle gave me the day off, seeing as I didn't have any dates until tomorrow and I told him I need to buy gifts and a suit." He smiled. Maria frowned.

"I hope you lied, _please_ tell me you have a suit, or so help me Draco Malfoy…!" She started, wagging a finger at him, her hand on her hip.

"Save the nagging for Blaise, Maria. I have a suit, _and _presents." Draco laughed. Maria's frown turned into a glittering smile.

"Okay then. Let's go or we'll miss our flight." She said, tucking her red clutch bag under her tanned arm.

"Flight?" Draco hissed quizzically in Hermione's ear.

"I'll explain when we get to Bristol airport. That is where we're going, right?" Hermione asked, turning to Maria.

"Yes, it's nearest, okay, think Bristol Airport." She said, squeezing her eyes shut. In one fluid movement, all three held their wands tightly, and with three loud _cracks_, were gone.

*

**Part 7: **_Preparing _

Four hours later, Hermione, Draco and Maria piled off the stuffy aeroplane and into the fresh warm air of Italy.

"Welcome to my homeland." Maria said, squinting in the sunshine.

"Where are we exactly?" Draco asked.

"Napoli, we can apparate from here." Replied Maria pushing sunglasses over her eyes. Draco nodded and took Hermione by the arm and she looked enquiringly at him.

"You don't know where we're going. You do look ..." He stopped, struggling for the right word. "Breathtaking." He finished, a smile on his face. Hermione felt her face flush ever so slightly.

"Thank you, muggle clothes suit you." She replied, trying not to meet his gaze. Maria cocked her head, smiling knowingly.

"Come on lovebirds, you both look superb but we're ten minutes late as it is." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Ok. Draco, you aren't coming with us now, you're going to Dad's house with Blaise, and apparently he's a bundle of nerves you have to help sort him out." Maria said, slapping Draco away from Hermione and taking the bemused Gryffindor's arm herself.

"Okay, see you on the beach at six." Draco shrugged, giving Hermione a quick wave and apparating away.

"I have to say Hermione, I'm so glad it was you instead of Pansy Parkinson here today as my bridesmaid." Maria smiled before spinning on the spot.

Ten minutes later, inside Maria's mother's huge villa, and having her cheeks painted with expensive concealer, Hermione's curiosity peaked.

"So, why didn't you want Pansy here if you don't mind my asking?" Hermione queried. Maria, whose eyelids were being shaded a deep browny-purple, smiled.

"I'm sorry if she's a friend of yours, I just can't bear to be in the same room as her." she sighed.

"Oh no worries, we aren't best friends." Said Hermione, enjoying her personal joke. Maria smiled, glad she hadn't offended the girl she knew would be her new friend.

"Blaise wanted to invite her but I put my foot down. I don't want her here, I was thanking my lucky stars you were here really." Maria explained.

"Well thank you Maria." Hermione said, being cut off by the 'artistes' who were intent on doing her makeup in silence. Hermione didn't get another word in edgeways once Maria's four other bridesmaids burst into the room, screaming in delight (and Italian.)

Once Hermione had her hair done, eyelashes curled and mascara-ed, lips painted a glossy cherry red, and her nails perfectly manicured by magic, she slipped out of the room, muttering about fresh air. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Draco sat on the floor leaning against the opposite wall, fiddling with a flower from the vast garden, which stretched over as far as the eye could see.

"You scared the hell out of me Malfoy!" She sighed, noting the cameraman stationed a few feet away, poking up from behinds a wall. He gave her a 'don't mind me' smile and started fiddling with a dial on the side of his equipment. Apparently Draco hadn't seen her for he jumped, throwing the white rose out of his hand.

"Hello…" He trailed off, drinking in her appearance.

"You look bloody fantastic." He breathed, picking up the rose as he scrambled to his feet and pushed a curl of her hair behind her ear. She smiled sweetly, she hoped she did look ok, she hadn't seen a mirror yet.

"Listen about that kiss earlier, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting the roof about it. If you want to kiss Derek then go ahead." He said in a low voice, not meeting her eye. The cameraman swore under his breath at the camera which wouldn't switch on. Hermione reached out a hand and touched his face, tilting his face to meet her eyes.

"He forced himself on me. I can't thank you enough, imagine what would've happened if you hadn't come in all guns blazing." She laughed. Draco looked disturbed by this thought and said nothing.

"Really, thank you." She said, studying his expression. He looked at her again, this time smirking.

"Well, I don't want any of my girls hurt." He said. "It wouldn't be good for ratings." He smiled. Hermione's smile fell for a millisecond, but was back on her face in the blink of an eye.

"Well I better go back in..." she said awkwardly. Draco nodded.

"Here." He said, conjuring a hair grip and pinning the white rose he had been holding behind her ear. She gave him a closed-mouth smile and turned away. Suddenly she turned back.

"I know I've said it twice already, but thank you." She said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his warm cheek. She felt him smile and she turned away, entering the room of excited girls and closing the door behind her.

*

**Part 8: **_Here comes the bride…_

Five hours later, when Hermione had been pampered to within an inch of her life and been greeted by Maria once again, she was pounced upon by the other girls who said the white rose went well with the dress and they all wanted one. She currently found herself standing behind a trembling Maria up a flight of spiralling stairs. Maria looked stunning, wearing a strapless white satin wedding gown which was tightly fitted around the torso, but flared out at the base, with a train in all directions which was so long it caused the trail of bridesmaids (Hermione at the back) to walk at least three feet behind her for fear of treading on it.

Half of her black hair was piled atop her head and set into tiny Swarovski diamond clips in the shapes of silver flowers, while the rest of her shiny locks hung loose and curled. She wore long white satin gloves and Grazia Valentine shoes. Hermione and the other bridesmaids followed an anxious bride down the winding staircase and from here Hermione could see a very dashing-looking Draco waiting for her, as well as four other men, the one at the front apparently being Maria's father. Thank Merlin Maria had not seen the cameramen stationed around the church, or she would have been even more nervous (if that was possible.) As soon as Draco caught sight of her, he gestured for the trio of musicians to begin. Firstly the guitarist began, and then the violinist came in followed by the flutist.

The only thing Hermione could think of was that the song was called Canon in D Major, and she was really jittery so it wasn't at all hard to guess how Maria felt, especially since the bouquet of pink roses was shaking in her hands. She descended the stairs carefully, her heels clicking and everyone but the groom turning to see. He was bouncing on his heels nervously.

"I'm scared." Maria whispered in Italian. Thankfully, Hermione knew more Italian than she did Spanish so she understood her. By the time she had deciphered the message Maria was already greeting her father and curling her arm around his. The next bridesmaid linked arms with her groomsman, and this continued until Hermione and Draco were the only ones left. As she stepped down off the last stair, Draco bent and kissed her hand before offering his arm. She slipped hers through the crook of his arm and they began gliding down the aisle. Maria was at the altar now, and Blaise was turned around and beaming at his wife-to-be as she floated towards him, tears in her eyes. When she drew level with him, she kissed her father's cheek and he stepped to sit down on a pew as he mopped his eyes. The next bridesmaids all kissed their corresponding groomsmen and stood by their respective bride or groom. When Hermione and Draco reached the altar, he turned to her and kissed her on the cheek, holding his lips there for what seemed to Hermione like years. When they separated, they stepped to stand in their parallel positions and listened to the sermon. Well, tried to: Hermione should have guessed it would be completely in Italian. She stood there for the best part of an hour trying to work out what they were saying. It was only when Blaise turned around to Malfoy that Hermione understood they were near the end.

"Draco, the rings please." He said quickly. Draco hurried forward, fishing a tiny cloth bag out of his back pocket. He emptied the contents into the Vicar's hand, and he gave the rings to the bride and groom.

"Do you, Maria Rosalinda Filcetti, take Blaise Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The vicar asked in English. Hermione remembered Maria saying something about the last part being in English and Hermione nodded knowingly to herself.

"I do." Maria said thickly, she was obviously crying a bit. Blaise beamed as she pushed the ring over his knuckle.

"And do you, Blaise Zabini, take Maria Rosalinda Filcetti to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Blaise grinned, his eyes shining in delight, sliding the platinum ring up her finger. The vicar looked happy.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" He cried. "You may now kiss the bride." He added, waving his wand. A bluish white light surrounded the couple as Blaise leant in to kiss her passionately.

"Bravi!" Draco called, clapping his hands as all in attendance stood and cheered. He then looked to Hermione, who was mopping her eyes as she watched Blaise wipe his own eyes. Draco linked arms with her again as they filed outside for the photo shoot. This wedding was huge and it would make front-page news for sure.

"What's wrong with you, you barely know them?" Draco asked her in a whisper.

"He was crying, he truly loves her." She smiled, her makeup still intact.

"So if a man cries over a woman it means he loves her?"

"No… But if he cries at their wedding, or the birth of their child, or if she has an affair or leaves him, it shows he cares enough to forget his pride and cry. That's real love, it comes above pride." Hermione replied slowly. Draco nodded once, slowly.

"I think I understood. I thought it was because you fancied Blaise." He chuckled, nudging her in the ribs to show he was joking.

"Ha ha. Come on, useless, we have to go and be beautiful for the front covers of Witch Weekly, Daily Owl, The Prophet etc." She sighed. Draco groaned.

"I hate photo's" He complained.

"Well I look pretty good and I'll be damned if this day isn't commemorated." Hermione smiled playfully with her tongue between her teeth.

"You look good every day though, why can't we just slip out?" He moaned.

"I've never met someone who moans as much as you!" She laughed as they stepped into the sunset air and began walking to the beach, where they would be professionally photographed. They were already being followed by tons of swarming photographers as it was. As Hermione made her way down a steep hill (in heels!) towards the beach, she couldn't help but think how much she had enjoyed this day.

*

**Part 9**_ Pretty hair_

"One more dance?" Draco asked as he offered a hand slick with sweat to Hermione.

"My feet hurt!" She complained, kicking off her shoes and burying her toes in the warm sand of the beach. Blaise and Maria's mother danced dangerously near to where Hermione and Draco where sat in chairs which had sunk into the sand somewhat.

"Oh come _on._" Draco slurred. Maybe he had drunk one too many of Blaise's Malibu cocktails. He fell into a chair and did his best puppy-dog eyes.

"What are you squinting at matey?" Hermione asked sternly. The effect was somewhat ruined by giggling at the end. She was just as tipsy as him. He hiccoughed.

"Just-" he hiccupped "One dance!" He pressed, leaning into her like only the drunk can.

Hermione pushed his shoulder off hers as it was digging into her, and he toppled backwards off his chair onto the sand illuminated only by the full moon. Hermione went into hysterics as Draco sat up on the beach, spitting sand out of his mouth and brushing it out of his eyes.

"You…_idiot_!" Hermione gasped, clutching a stitch in her side from laughter. Draco scowled at her.

"Want to dance, Granger?" Blaise's cool voice said from above her. She spun around in her chair.

"Okay." She breathed looking around making sure she wasn't stealing Maria's dance. The coast was clear on that front as she was being twirled around by one of the groomsmen.

Draco peered up at Blaise.

"Actually dis is my dance." He garbled, scrambling to get up and kicking sand everywhere accidentally.

"Yeah right, Fred Astaire. Don't worry, I'll have Ginger back to you in no time. Sit down for now mate. Have another margarita, you've only had three of them so far." He chuckled.

"Who're you calling ginger pal?" Hermione demanded drunkenly, poking him in the chest. Blaise laughed.

"You know Granger, you're much more fun when you're pissed. Or maybe I just don't know you well enough." He mused, taking her onto the makeshift dance floor by the hand.

Draco sat with his arms folded across his chest, hiccupping occasionally and staring at the sand that was actually the designated dance area but was really not different to the rest of the beach except it was packed with dancers and happy people holding drinks.

"I'm her Fred Astaire!" He called to Blaise as he returned unaccompanied by Hermione, who was being twisted around the sand barefoot by one of the other groomsmen.

"Yeah I know mate. I thought you might be sick all over her though and I don't think she'd thank you for spilling the entirety of my Malibu cocktails over her nice dress. You had nine, and we both know you're a lightweight." Blaise grinned as he sat next to him. Draco hiccupped again.

"You posh bastard" Draco slurred, punching Blaise 'lightly' on the arm. Blaise rubbed what would soon be a nasty bruise and laughed.

"How am I posh?" He asked

"Spilling the entirety of your Malibu?" Draco asked. "Not cool my friend." He laughed. Blaise laughed.

"Had fun today?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah." Draco hiccupped.

"With Hermione I mean?" Blaise prompted as Draco _accio_-ed a bottle of rum from the bar which had been set up earlier.

"Hermione… Where did you leave her? What if she's being mauled by some macho pretty-boy in an alleyway in London?!" Draco asked fearfully, staring at Blaise with unfocused eyes.

"Calm down mate she's over there dancing with Maria like idiots…they are _sooo_ drunk... Why would some 'macho pretty-boy' maul her anyway?" he added losing track of the conversation halfway through. Draco shrugged before lifting the rum bottle to his lips and taking a huge gulp.

"Coz he lurves her." Draco scowled, taking another sip.

"Who does?"

"Derek." Draco said in a high girly voice.

"Who the hell is Derek? And why the voice?"

"Cause that's how 'Mione says it. He's her bitch." Draco slurred swirling the amber liquid around the bottle.

"Oh right. So they're shagging or what?" Blaise asked casually. Next thing he knew, Draco had his shirt in a death grip.

"Did she tell you that? I'll kill him…" Draco demanded, muttering at the end. Blaise looked genuinely scared by this point.

"No, I made it up, she won't be interested in him - she's got you!" He said, prising Draco's finger's off his designer waistcoat.

"She was kissing him earlier." Draco said glugging the rum down his throat.

"Well it doesn't mean anything, she'll kiss you in no time." Blaise said patting his best friend's arm while Draco finished off the last of the rum, steadily turning a pale greenish hue.

"Blaise...i'mgunnabesick!" He slurred, running towards the ocean. As he bent over the ebb and flow of the waves he looked up at Blaise.

"Can you hold back my hair?" He moaned. Blaise looked at him like he was insane.

"Mate, you have like, three hairs!"

"But it's just so pretty..." Was all Draco could say before he dirtied the once pristine ocean with the remains of 9 Malibu cocktails, three margaritas and half a bottle of rum.

"I told you that you couldn't handle all the booze you lightweight!" Blaise scolded. Draco just retched in reply.

_**xox**_

A/N. Ok, what did you think? I would really appreciate your views as this is the longest chappie ever! :)

If you want to see pictures of Maria, Blaise, Maria's shoes and dress and also Hermione's dress and hear the music too then please visit my profile page. Oh, there are some other things there for you guys too :D

Remember, reviews are love! x

-Sarita


	11. Wedding II

Thanks for the reviews! Firstly, to…

**Scorpio219**

Aw no you can't hate Derek! He'll be more likeable in the end (and less of a threat to Draco) lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Faenea**

Sorry, no can do on the getting rid of Derek front. He'll play quite a big part in Hermione's chances with the competition :) Thanks for the review :)

**XxKMacxX**

^.^ Awh no you haven't old me you loved me till now lmao! Glad you liked Drunken Draco, he was fun to write and will, I'm sure, be making another appearance :) Please don't jump into the computer and punch Derek though, he's only human fancying 'Mione :P Thanks for reviewing, I love to hear what you think of my work :D

**Seaflyer**

No, Derek doesn't actually love Hermione, and Draco didn't see him crying over her. Good idea, but it was just one of Draco's mental drunk thoughts because Derek is always fawning over Hermione. Thanks for reviewing :D

**XAnnabubbleX**

I'm glad I've got you all exited about going to Italy, it's really beautiful there! Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! VERY much appreciated!

**Chapter 10: Wedding II**

**Part 1:** _Good Morning Sunshine!_

Maria bustled into the dark room with a breakfast tray. She set it down on the bedside table quietly and tightened the tie on her pink fluffy dressing gown. She crossed the room and opened the thick curtains with a loud _swish_. Unfortunately, it did nothing to wake the sleeping pair in the four-poster bed across the room.

"Wakey, wakey!" She called softly, hands on hips. Nothing. She crossed towards the bed and watched the sleeping pair, smiling. Draco was curled around Hermione, his arms looped around her waist in a death grip, his head on her shoulder and his sleeping face smiling in a relaxed, content way. Her shiny hair covered her face, but she too was sleeping peacefully. Maria cast a quick spell over them so they wouldn't wake up with awful hangovers, before screaming like a General.

"OI! WAKE UP!" she barked. Draco's eye popped open and Hermione stirred.

"Maria, what the fuck?!" He grumbled, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper into Hermione's hair. Hermione pulled away from him, kicking the covers off, obviously overheating.

"Ron, it's too hot…" She moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Oi! I'm not…!" Draco yelled, shooting up in bed. Hermione did as well and the pair looked at each other. Maria grinned.

"Please tell me we didn't…" Hermione begged, looking at him.

He pulled the quilt over his bare chest and removed his arms from her waist.

"You did. It was really loud as well, you kept me awake." Maria nodded solemnly.

"Oh my god…" Hermione gasped, clutching handfuls of her hair.

Draco lay back down, his arms crossed behind his head.

"How are you so relaxed?" Hermione screeched at him.

"We didn't." He said simply.

Hermione looked quizzically at Maria.

"Ok, you didn't. I wanted to know how drunk you really were. Blaise said Draco was muttering on about some cockney mauling Hermione and something about that muggle…Ted Astaire?"

"Fred Astaire." Hermione corrected, looking questioningly at Draco.

"Suave cockney? That wouldn't be Derek by any chance would it?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I cannot be held responsible for anything I say when drunk. And go to hell Maria." He said, pulling his pillow over his face to hide his blush.

"Start from the beginning, why are we in bed together, whose nightie is this, why aren't you on your honeymoon and … oh my god Ginny's wedding!" Hermione screamed.

Maria shushed her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"AHA! Potter's wedding…Merlin, how thick am I?" He yelled, starting off triumphant and ending in disbelief.

"Eat your breakfast you two and listen up cause I am not about to repeat this story." Maria said _accio_-ing the tray of eggs, bacon and French toast over to sit between the pair and ignoring Draco.

"Shoot." He said, munching some toast.

"After you threw up Draco, Blaise carried you up here to the spare room, and we thought Hermione might want a place to stay as well. I couldn't have you sleeping in the bridesmaid dress so I lent you one of my bigger nighties. Blaise and I aren't on our honeymoon because we're going to the Potter- Weasley wedding too and leaving after for Dubai. It turns out Blaise and Ginny go _way_ back to when they dated a few years ago for about a month." Maria explained with a shrug.

"No mystery then." Draco said. Maria shook her head.

"No mystery." She repeated. Hermione pulled the covers around herself.

"Why did I need a bigger nightie than you?" Hermione asked, knowing Maria was a size 10-12, same as her.

"Well darling your boobs are a great deal bigger than mine." Maria said, winking saucily at her. Hermione suddenly wished she hadn't asked and pulled the quilt to her neck. Draco averted his eyes, blushing again but feeling cold. He missed Hermione's warmth and found himself wishing Maria had come in an hour or two later so he could enjoy it for just that little bit longer.

*

**Part 2:** _Unknowing reassurance_

Once Hermione had got over her panic and her and Draco finished their breakfast, Maria came in once more.

"Aren't you two dressed yet?" She asked although she herself wasn't dressed in anything but her dressing gown still.

"No. I was just wondering who undressed me." Draco asked. "Obviously you were the one who did Hermione." He added, swinging his legs out of bed but keeping the duvet pulled around him.

"Oh, you did that by yourself." Maria said with a casual wave of the hand, a knowing smirk playing around her lips. Draco looked at her fearfully.

"I did a strip show didn't I?" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hermione let out a hearty laugh and Maria's evil grin grew.

"Well, you paraded in front of Hermione and you were about to take your boxers off but Blaise came in to check on you I think. And Hermione fell asleep halfway through anyway so don't worry." She shrugged. Hermione laughed harder at his expression.

"Firstly, what do you mean 'you think' Blaise came to check on me, it was your wedding night I think you would have noticed, and secondly, what do you mean she fell asleep?" He cried indignantly.

"Well sorry for not remembering you stripping. Maybe it's a good thing, for me I mean." Hermione joked, laughing. Draco scowled at her and looked at Maria, who was giggling with Hermione.

"Well Blaise and I won't sleep in the same room until our honeymoon." She said uncomfortably. Hermione cursed Draco for snorting. He looked up and saw Maria playing with the hem of her dressing gown, not meeting his eye.

"Oh I thought you were joking." He said awkwardly. "And does that mean you're a-" He said before Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs unnoticed by Maria.

"Yes. My parents are very religious: No sex before marriage. Now come on, get dressed, Blaise and I have lent you some new underwear!" She said, clapping her hands together and smiling at them both. Nothing could keep her down for long, and that's what Hermione liked about her.

"Alright mum." Draco grumbled as she left the room. He climbed out of bed and stretched as Hermione too got out of bed, smoothing down the shortest (and laciest) nightie she had ever seen, let alone worn. She half-crouched to shorten it and stumbled to where her newest bridesmaid dress hung airing in the open wardrobe in one corner. Draco watched her through the corner of his eye as she reached up to get it, not realising the already skimpy nightie was being pulled up with the rest of her torso. He swiftly turned away trying to stop himself staring and blushing furiously and busied himself by collecting a handsome suit that Blaise must have lent to him. Hermione eventually pulled the dress down, not letting Draco see it. Eventually (once Draco had busied himself collecting the suit) his curiosity peaked.

"All right, I'll bite. Why are you hiding that from me?" He asked, spinning around and brushing his thick-ish hair off his forehead. Hermione quickly cast a nonverbal disillusionment charm on the dress and held it carefully in front of her.

"Because I don't want you seeing it before it's on." She said, striding to the en suite bathroom.

"You know this isn't our wedding, right? You're only a bridesmaid."

"Yes I know all the jokes, _always the bridesmaid never the bride_, Ron used to say things like that to me all the time." She snapped irritably. Draco was shocked to say the least, he would never dream to say things like that out loud to a girl, not even to _Pansy_. No wonder her self esteem was below average, he thought, deciding he would pay her as many compliments as he could that day.

"I-I just meant that it's not like you and I are getting married today, can't I even know the colour?" He asked before she could slam the door in his face. She smiled at him suddenly, her mood changing swiftly from angry and upset to sneaky.

"I don't know what you mean Draco." She said. He relaxed slightly as he felt butterflies in his stomach. She was doing something to him; his heart was soaring because she said his given name for God's sake!

"You never use my first name, Hermione." He said, hoping it had the same effect on her. If it did she didn't show it. He was usually a master at hiding his feelings but whenever he was around Hermione that talent decided to go on holiday. It better enjoy itself, Draco thought mutinously, because it's going to have hell to pay when it gets back.

"It's green. And what do you mean, not getting married _today_?" She said ignoring his latter question. Draco cursed her brains.

"I didn't mean anything by it don't get your hopes up." he smirked playfully.

"I wasn't getting my hopes up. Why would I? I've knew the 'old you' for seven years and the new and improved version for a few months. Marrying you is about as likely as me dating Derek." She snorted, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door. He knew her comment was supposed to hurt, and hurt it did, but the predominant emotion he was feeling in that second was extreme happiness. She had no idea she had unknowingly reassured him in the best way possible.

*

**Part 3: **_Blaise's Adventurous Plan_

After Draco had done a little victory dance (not that he would admit to it) he exited the bedroom they had shared and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. He quickly showered, shaved and changed before styling his hair. After three quarters of an hour he cleaned up and left, dumping his clothes in a small rucksack and heading downstairs to the kitchen. When he entered, he found Blaise drumming his fingers on the marble sideboard looking bored. He was shooting the occasional sickeningly-sweet looks at Maria, who was carefully painting Hermione's nails a pretty shade of metallic silver. He stopped dead when he saw her properly. He saw Hermione ever day and still her beauty (or his appreciation of that beauty) grew and he never stopped being robbed of his breath by the mere sight of her.

She wore a silky dark-emerald ballerina-length dress with a ruffled torso set off with a sash and what he assumed to be a diamond clasp. Her hair hung loose, long and wavy and had obviously been highlighted slightly from the sun the previous day. She hadn't even noticed his entrance as she blew on her wet nails and beamed at the new Mrs Zabini.

"Thanks Maria." She said. Maria slid off her barstool opposite Hermione and patted her on the arm as she walked over past Blaise to the stove.

"No problem sweetie. Have you had enough breakfast Draco?" She smiled, waving her wand above the pots and pans, setting the sponge to magically clean them.

"Yes thanks." He said as if in a trance. Hermione's eyes flickered to meet Draco and they were slightly colder than usual. Ah. He had upset her by (unknowingly) reminding her of Ron. He felt guilty suddenly and broke her gaze, trying to think about something, anything, apart from the desperate need he felt to hug her comfortingly and apologize.

While he was picking his brains for something else to think about, he watched Blaise sit beside Hermione, leaning into her to show her the front page of the paper.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco yelled suddenly, provoking concerned looks from all present.

"What's your problem? Your hair looks fine." Hermione said vaguely, her eyes flicking almost immediately back to the paper, feigning disinterest, not that Draco knew that.

"The show, I was meant to be back last night! There'll be rumours, they'll think Hermione kidnapped me and did dirty things to me…" He fretted. Hermione threw back her head and laughed loudly. He scowled at her, knowing it was his punishment for bringing up her old memories.

"Calm down mate, I handled it. I polyjuiced myself as you and went back last night. What a way to spend my wedding night, eh?" Blaise smirked.

"Sorry mate. Honestly." Draco said, sitting opposite the pair. Blaise chuckled and waved a hand dismissively and Hermione continued to pore over the paper, interested in both it and Blaise's adventure.

"What happened then?" Draco asked, supporting his tired head with his palms and leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I carried you in after you passed out and then went to make sure Hermione wasn't being 'mauled by some cockney,'" Draco blushed at this and Hermione frowned, wondering how much Derek's 'misunderstanding' had affected him. "…and then I ripped out a few of your hairs, went to the manor and pretended to be you. I was very convincing don't worry: I only just arrived here actually, I had to stay for breakfast and say that Hermione went home to Harry and Ginny's after the date." Blaise finished.

"How did you escape?"

"I said I had to go and see your mum before the date and that you probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow for personal reasons but that you were still going on the date." Blaise explained. Draco and Hermione looked at him with ill-disguised pleasant surprise.

"Thanks mate." Draco said clapping him on the shoulder. Hermione locked eyes with the Italian.

"Thanks Blaise." She said softly as Maria plonked down a plate of wonderful-smelling eggs and bacon in front of her husband.

"No problem, cheers babe." He said now addressing Maria as he kissed her. His new wife then slid into the barstool next to Draco, careful not to crease her red skirt and matching jacket, and smiled at the small group.

*

**Part 4:** _Front Page News_

"So, what's so interesting in the paper, 'Mione?" Maria asked thickly through a small mouthful of hot scrambled eggs, covering her mouth politely as she tried to talk and chew at the same time.

"Nothing much, just coverage of your wedding, there's a small article on it." Hermione said casually, folding the paper. Draco swiftly grabbed it as soon as she set it down and unfolded it. On the front cover, there was a huge picture of Hermione as she descended the stairs, and Draco watching her, obviously mesmerized. The picture would then move on to become her meeting Draco and flashing him a winning smile as his cheeks tinged pink and his eyes widened slightly as if he didn't believe his luck. In the corner of the page there was a picture overlapping that of Hermione being twirled around a dance floor by a dapper Viktor Krum at the Yule ball and in the far corner there was one of Ron with his arms around Hermione in a protective way as he kissed her forehead. Draco looked at the real Hermione as her face steadily reddened and Maria started to read over his shoulder. Draco too flicked his eyes down when Hermione broke their gaze and began to read the article while the photo of Ron and Hermione looked into each others eyes before passionately kissing. It made Draco grit his teeth together so he carefully but not obviously covered the picture with his thumb.

'_**HEARTBREAKER HERMIONE DOES IT AGAIN!'**_The paper seemed to scream at him. Draco got a _serious_ sense of foreboding as Blaise excused himself from the table and Maria too got up and crossed the room with her clean plate. Hermione wouldn't meet his eye and was massaging her temples. Draco smoothed out the paper and continued.

_Twenty-year-old Hermione Granger has done it again. Yes, she has a new toy and he is none other than twenty year old Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucius Malfoy. Miss Granger appears in the hit reality TV show '_The Most Eligible Bachelor' _alongside moderately famous Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang and, as of late, Mandira Rahman. Miss Granger and the other contestants (originally 50 girls but currently 10) arrived three short months ago (although it feels shorter) and as one of the prettiest (and certainly the brightest and world-famous) witches there, was instantly declared favourite to win. Standing at five foot nine, Hermione is on the tall side of average. She has brown eyes and sun kissed skin. Match this with curves to rival Celestina Warbeck and dark wavy hair and you have the dream lady for any bachelor. Apparently Draco thinks so too, as our body language expert, Natasha Kowalovski proved when watching the show._

"_Draco is the prefect gentlemen with all the girls. He is courteous, a good listener and polite, but slightly more relaxed when around Hermione. As I found from the video, his shoulders become looser, he offers her reminders of him (like offering his jacket) and becomes jealous increasingly easily. He also subconsciously brushes his arm or hand against hers while walking or talking. Another big giveaway is that he strives for physical contact. He kisses and hugs her whenever he can get away with it, although never as far as we can tell on the lips. All these observations point to the fact that he is oh-so into her."_

_Of course, it wouldn't be the first time Hermione has wrapped a man around her little finger. She did it with Viktor Krum, international Quidditch seeker for Bulgaria and Ronald Weasley, another third of the golden trio. To top it all off, rumour has it that the relationship with said Weasley ended on bad terms, making yet another problem for poor Draco. All this reporter can say is that I'll eat dragon dung if Hermione Granger doesn't make an honest man of Mr Malfoy. __**Pictures by Daphne Greengrass at the Zabini – Filcetti wedding. Turn to page 16 for full coverage of one of the weddings of the centaury! Report by Lavender Brown, the Daily Prophet. **_

Draco slapped the newspaper on the table. Hermione shot him a curious look and Draco felt almost like crying with shame. The newspaper had got it dead-on about him. Down to the very last observation and Hermione was _far_ too calm about it.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Draco assumed shrewdly as Maria mumbled something about her hair and left. Hermione looked up as she clunked her mug of tea on the table and wiped her mouth delicately.

"God no. I never read Lavender's articles. They're usually full of shit, especially when about me. I hope you didn't - you can't trust a word that woman writes." Hermione ranted.

"Actually I did. It was quite complimentary actually." He replied slowly, wondering how to play this out. He had to get rid of the papers, but how could he? The Daily Prophet was delivered to France, Italy and Spain _as well_ as Britain and he knew it would be hit news there too: the show was translated into at least 50 languages already.

"Really?" Hermione asked, incredulous. She reached for the paper but Draco snatched it out of reach quickly.

"Well, I thought it was nice. But I'm a bit evil so toasting kittens sounds nice to me." He said laughing nervously.

"Don't talk like that. You are not evil." Hermione said sternly. Hermione said, sipping from her tea. Draco couldn't help but smile.

"It means a lot to hear that from you." He said truthfully, not meeting her gaze.

"Very funny." Hermione smiled, getting up and twirling so her dress fanned out. She plonked her teacup in the sink, where a cloth began meticulously scrubbing.

"I wasn't joking!" He protested, standing up and going to stand in front of her. He took her hand and patted it.

"It really does mean a lot to me you know. I don't want to be Lucius Malfoy Junior." He said openly. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, ignoring the way he was carefully setting the paper alight using non-verbal magic.

"You're a good guy, Draco." She said, fighting the urge to stroke his face comfortingly. His face cracked into a smile. It must have taken a fair bit of strength to say that to the tormentor of her school years and mean it, which she obviously did. She was a strong woman all right. And what was Hermione Granger if not strong?

*

**Part 5:** _Making Plans_

"Ok, explain it again." Draco asked, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly. Hermione had left so she could get her makeup done with Ginny and the other bridesmaids and Maria was out shopping for new shoes to wear to the wedding with one of her girlfriends.

"Right, now pay attention this time." Blaise said, taking another huge inhale of his Cuban cigar and running his hand through his hair that was so tousled it was stood on end. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he took another gulp of the Ogden's Old Firewhiskey from the bottle.

"So the Daily Prophet is delivered here a few hours earlier than anywhere else. You need to go to this Lavender woman's office and make her some kind of offer. If that doesn't work, threaten her. If you cut her off right now at the source, you can get that crap taken off the cover. Not that it actually _is_ crap. She's a sharp woman that Lavender." Blaise said taking another drag and eyeing his best friend knowingly. Draco cocked his head.

"Oh yeah?"

"I see the way you look at Hermione. You wouldn't shut up about her when you were drunk either." He said, tapping his third cigar over the edge of the ashtray. Draco coughed.

"Shut up I don't look at her any different to the other girls." Even as it came out of his mouth it sounded phoney.

"Come now Draco, not even you believe _that._" Blaise laughed throatily, blowing smoke everywhere.

"Not on my suit Blaise I don't want to go to the wedding of the year smelling like I crawled out of an ashtray, what would Hermione-"

"See, there you go. Be a man and admit you like her!" Blaise pressed. Draco shook his head.

"I like her, but she's one of ten still."

"Only because you make it so."

"Look can we go back to the subject at hand? Why don't you come with me? Lavender Brown can't stand me."

"Can anyone?"

"Fuck you. Please?"

"No, I have to get ready; we're stopping off for lunch with my mother before we go to the wedding." Blaise said, checking his watch.

"What time's the wedding?"

"Starts at half past one."

"What's the time now?"

"Half past ten."

"Ah. I better get going." Draco said, standing up and wafting smoke out of his face. It was beginning to make his eyes water.

"If you don't want to go as yourself you can always do it my way." Blaise offered, stubbing out the Cuban cigar and rising as well.

"And what way would that be?" Draco asked, tucking his chair in after getting up. Blaise reached up to run a hand through his hair before pushing his hand towards Draco. In it, he was gripping a thick black hair.

Draco grinned.

"Perfect."

*

**Part 6:** _Detours and Negotiations_

Half an hour later, 'Blaise' tapped on the door which read _Lavender Brown _in huge gold letters.

"Come in Mr Zabini." An exhausted voice said from behind the door. Draco swung the door open.

"Please Miss Brown." He said closing the door and walking towards her. "Call me Blaise." He purred smoothly, bending and kissing a hand adorned with rings and bracelets.

Lavender swooned slightly, running the other hand through her very dark blonde hair and eyeing him with innocent baby blues. She sat down and indicated that he did the same.

"So, do I have the pleasure of a one-on-one interview with the man of the hour, about his wedding to the heiress of the Filcetti Magical University?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward. Draco inclined his head, smiling dazzlingly. Lavender blinked.

"Certainly. If-"

"Oh why is there always an 'if'?" Lavender interrupted, rubbing her temples in exactly the same way Hermione did.

"Well, as I was saying, you can have an interview with my wife and I, _and _a grand tour of our mansion near Nepoli, _**if**_ you stop the presses on this morning's Daily Prophet." He finished, folding his arms.

"Hmmm. No." Lavender said, rising from her chair.

"Sit." Draco commanded. She obeyed, frowning.

"I didn't think you'd give up that easily. I hear you're a single mother. How's that been on you? I bet it's tough, not being able to share the responsibilities of a child with the father." He asked, changing tactics in a flash. Lavender raised her eyebrows.

"That, Mr Zabini, is nobody's business but mine." She sniffed haughtily.

"Ah, but I was just trying to make an offer." Draco said mysteriously. Lavender looked up from shuffling papers nervously.

"What kind of offer would that be, Blaise?" She asked, trying not to show her curiosity.

"A table for two at The Ritz muggle hotel, all expenses paid, while my wife and I look after the child." He offered, leaning back in his chair.

"I haven't got anyone to go with." Lavender said dogmatically, checking her watch, already knowing it was only 15 minutes past eleven.

"Hmm. I assume you still remember Seamus Finnigan?" He asked. If Lavender were a dog, her ears would have pricked up.

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"It turns out he owed me a favour and he is coincidentally free that night. _All _night if you understand me." Draco replied laying emphasis on the second sentence. Lavender narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked softly. Draco seemed to consider it.

"I want Draco and Hermione's relationship off the papers. My friend Draco was very…upset…when he read what you wrote about him."

"Why? I was quite complimentary about both Draco and Hermione." Lavender asked quizzically.

"You can't declare Hermione favourite to win, it'll put all the other girls off; they'll feel inadequate and intimidated and more prone to underhanded tricks and deception just to win." Draco said thoughtfully. There were a few moments of silence before Lavender nodded.

"Yes I understand. Also, I doubt you want all that pressure on Hermione, especially seeing as the body language expert says she isn't quite so into him." Lavender laughed quietly.

"What! I mean, what do you mean 'isn't quite so into him'?" Draco asked quickly. Lavender didn't notice his slightly odd reaction and pulled out a file.

"Here. Read _exactly_ what the expert deduced from her studies." She said handing the file to him and pulling out a mirror to redo her lipstick. Draco gingerly opened the file, feeling as if there was an anvil pressing on his chest.

"_Hermione often rejects his tokens of himself and kisses him swiftly, as if not wanting to be seen doing so. This could either mean she is camera shy, is just not picking up on Draco's feelings for her, or is ignoring them._

_Also, she doesn't brush up against him quite as often as he, showing either only minimal interest or guarded feelings and only takes his hand when offered, not grabbing it eagerly like the other girls. This proves she is either shy or skilled at not showing how she truly feels." _Draco's heart thumped against his ribcage numbly.

"_It is definitely not unheard of for Hermione Granger to hide her heart, even when she was in a long-term and serious relationship with Ron Weasley she would show very little of how she felt unless they were kissing or touching. She could be very likely doing this to Draco, either sending him mixed signals or just not being that into him."_

Draco closed the file without really feeling it. The anvil had disappeared but it left behind it a feeling of melancholy and confusion. He had enough sense to check the witch was still re-painting her lips blood red before he cast the duplicating spell silently and tucking the replica into his cloak. Draco handed the file back without meeting Lavender's eyes.

"So, I've decided. I won't take the interview with you and your wife, but I will take the date with Seamus on one condition." Lavender said, dropping her lipstick back into her bag.

"What is it?" Draco asked, still shell-shocked and becoming weary of the interview.

"I want an interview with Hermione." Draco looked up, weighing up his options.

"Ok." He said, not really realising what he was saying. "A half-hour interview."

Lavender's face cracked into a smile before she went out into the hall and shouted to the office.

"STOP THE PRESSES!"

*

**Part 7:** _Preparing_

An hour later, Hermione could not get her mind off Draco. Even as she greeted Ginny, who was in her dressing gown and hair curlers, her mind was on the blonde wizard.

She was certain he wasn't pretending to like her, he had rambled on about her when he was drunk and was cuddled up to her the night before. She remembered his warmth and how natural it felt to wake up to his body pressed against hers protectively. She recalled how normal it would have felt to turn around and kiss him awake…but no. She was just another competition girl to him, just a girl he would use for the remaining month and then discard, choosing another girl over her and leaving her to pick up the fragments of her unhealed heart yet again. Her thoughts drifted onto Ron as they often did. He had tried to contact her through Ginny but had been forbidden from talking to her, from what Ginny told her. The redhead's hard work would be of little point though, because he was walking her down the aisle today as Harry's best man. Of course he was Harry's best man; she was stupid to hope she might not see him today. There would most definitely be a sense of awkwardness between them, especially when Draco was there, glowering jealously at any man that dared to even so much as look at her favourably. She was snapped out of her reverie as Ginny's personal make up artist painted lip gloss on her now pale coral lips. She had hardly noticed her powdering her face or combing her eyelashes with mascara, or a trembling Ginny getting her wedding dress out of its protective bag by hand for fear of damaging it with magic.

"Calm down Ginny, the day will go fine." Hermione said soothingly, urging the youngest Weasley to sit down and let her hair be pulled atop her head in a smooth bun, pieces of hair drifting artfully into her face, framing it perfectly.

"I know it'll go fine, I drank a whole bottle of Felix Felicis." Ginny smiled. Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't joking," said Ginny, her eyes wide and fearful. "This is _the_ wedding of the century; five hundred people are going to be watching me stumble down the aisle and I will not ruin our day by falling over something or ripping my dress and flashing my knickers or-" Ginny fretted.

"Oh Ginny." Hermione said, standing up and enveloping her friend in a hug. She rubbed her back soothingly while the artist carefully placed a veil anchored by a tiara to Ginny's auburn hair.

"We're going to be late and Victoire isn't here yet!" Ginny squealed once ten minutes had passed and after Hermione's hair was done. It was half up and half down. The bit tied back was accessorized with small white flowers, and the section that hung loose was in between curly and wavy, waterfalling over her shoulders and down her back. Ginny had complimented it before exiting the room to change into her wedding dress. It was detailed at the front with sequins making up trailing flowers which wound down the front of her dress slightly to the side, right to the train and hem. The sleeves were short and lacy, attaching delicately to the dress with narrow seams. It wouldn't have suited anyone but Ginny's mid-height and curvy frame, and she looked fantastic. While the makeup artists made an Irish coffee for Ginny, there was a knock on the door. Hermione hopped off her stool and turned the handle, letting the door swing open.

"'Hello 'Ermione!" Fleur cried, kissing Hermione swiftly on each cheek and beaming at her. Gripping her hand tightly was a two-year old and already beautiful Victoire.

"'Ow is Ginny? I'm sorry we're late, Victoire got chocolate all down her white dress!" Fleur huffed, looking down at the silvery-blonde head of her daughter, who was pointing and smiling at Hermione, gurgling happily.

"No problem Fleur, come on in." smiled Hermione, taking Victoire's hand.

"'Oo else are we waiting for?" Fleur asked, sitting down in an exhausted way and pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"Just Teddy now. Ron's with Harry and all that's left is for them to get married." Hermione replied as Fleur placed an oriental flower in her daughter's hair.

"Hermione, is that Fleur I can hear?"

"'Ello Ginny!" Fleur called, smiling.

"Thank God you're here!" Ginny smiled, shuffling into the room, hitching her dress up slightly, freeing up her legs to walk.

"Better late zan never." Fleur replied, rising to take in Ginny's beauty. Victoire tottered over to Hermione and began stroking the hem of her dress, smiling sweetly. When the little girl raised her arms, Hermione scooped her up and tickled her, provoking squeals of laughter from Victoire. Fleur and Ginny took no notice as Fleur told Ginny the best way to wear her train, and how to take the right size steps.

"Hello ladies!" A familiar voice cooed from the doorway.

"Andromeda, thank goodness!" Hermione said, standing up and transferring Victoire from her lap onto her hip as she greeted Andromeda Tonks, who stood in the doorway with her grandson, beaming.

"Oh look at darling Teddy; you're going to be a handsome little man!" Ginny purred, scooping a three year old Teddy up into her arms. The little boy laughed as she twirled him around – she doted upon Teddy as much as Harry did. His hair was flashing the entire rainbow spectrum with happiness, finally resting on a jet black to rival Harry's. Ginny finally put him down so as not to crease his suit or her dress, and Hermione carefully put Victoire down next to him. The pair soon began animatedly chattering on to each other in their own childish language while Fleur and Andromeda watched lovingly. Suddenly one of Ginny's artists hurried in.

"Miss Weasley, we've got ten minutes to get from here to Godrics Hollow!" She squealed, collecting her equipment. Hermione grabbed a trembling Ginny and together she and Fleur helped a paralysed Ginny into the cool morning air. The redhead gazed up at her mode of transport and gasped.

*

**Part 8: **_I do_

Only once all five of them had piled into the red flying horse-drawn carriage (not unlike the Beaux Batons coach) did Ginny start to relax slightly. But by time they had reached Godrics Hollow itself and made their way to the church, Ginny was nervous again.

"What if-" She started.

"No." Hermione replied simply, touching Ginny's chin and tilting it up so their eyes met.

"Everything will be fine. It's going to be okay. Just imagine, this time tomorrow you and Harry will be happily married and on your honeymoon in Greece!" Hermione soothed the girl she thought of as a sister, knowing just how to motivate her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a figure approaching.

"Hello Malfoy." Ginny said distractedly, wringing her hands.

"How you doing Weaslebee?" Draco asked casually, hands pocketed. Hermione looked at him, smiling slightly, but met none of his usually soft looks. In fact, his face was tight, strained even. His eyes were as cold as chips of blue-grey ice and his mouth was a hard line. Hermione's smile fell straight off her happy face and began to mirror his. Ginny watched the pair study each other's faces, taking deep calming breaths. The youngest Weasley could see pain and confusion in Draco's otherwise cold eyes, but apparently Hermione couldn't. She turned back to Ginny and smoothed her wedding dress for her.

"Are you ready to bring her in 'Mione?" A familiar voice said from the door. Hermione spun around and found herself nose-to-nose with Ron.

"Oh. Hello Ron." She said dully, looking down.

"Wow…" He looked stunned by her, just as Draco had been; his eyes flickered to his sister, ignoring the indignant blonde. "You ready then?" Ron asked as the wind blew violently around them, mussing his red hair. Hermione watched him slack jawed for a moment, not noticing her dress was being picked up by the wind. Draco did though, and he noticed something else as well; something which, in his muddled mind, confirmed his worst suspicions. Ginny saw him stare at the tattoo for a millisecond before he pushed past Ron and Hermione and stormed into the church. Fortunately, Ron had not seen the tattoo, but he looked at Draco's retreating back with a frown.

"What's got into the ferret?" He asked, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curling into a sneer.

"Yes Ron, we're ready," Hermione said loudly. She watched Draco slide into a pew next to his Aunt Andromeda in the front row. At that moment, another figure appeared in Hermione's line of vision; a figure with considerably thinning red hair and glasses which were always askew.

"Dad." Ginny said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Ginny you look wonderful, your mother is already in tears." He chuckled, turning to Hermione.

"Hermione, you look very elegant." Arthur said, kissing Hermione on the cheek again and hugging her.

"It's good to see you Arthur." Hermione replied. Only then did Hermione notice that he was holding the hands of both Teddy and Victoire. Hermione felt Ron slip his arm into hers.

Arthur clutched his only daughters' arm tightly as Hermione glanced back to check Victoire and Teddy were okay. The toddlers were holding hands and gazing up at Ron and Hermione, following their lead. Hermione smiled and the traditional wedding march began.

Ron patted a jittery (but glowing) Ginny on the back comfortingly. Arthur began to lead Ginny down the aisle and everyone turned to watch them. Victoire was throwing pink rose petals delicately everywhere and Teddy held a cushion upon which sat the wedding rings.

"Listen, about the last time I saw you. I know I kind of forced myself on you." Ron breathed in her ear, leaning closer.

"You think?" Hermione hissed sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm sorry 'Mione. Really I am." He said, their eyes meeting. She stared into his baby blue eyes and remembered seven plus years of friendship.

"Okay, I forgive you. But don't pull a stunt like that again." She warned as they approached the aisle. Ginny floated to stand beside an ecstatic Harry who looked as if his grin might burst off his cheeks. Arthur sat next to a sobbing Molly in the row behind Draco, conjuring a tissue and Ron went to stand next to Harry, kissing Hermione carefully on the cheek. Hermione slid into the pew next to Draco, noticing the members of the media at the back of the cavernous church. She leant into the non-responsive Draco.

"What have I done now?" Hermione breathed in his ear, causing the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He ignored her question.

"I'll talk to you later. Let's just watch the wedding shall we?" He hissed back. Hermione looked at him and their eyes met. It killed him to see such hurt confusion in her eyes and he turned away so as not to see it. Hermione leant back in her seat, turning slightly to see Maria and Blaise Zabini sat a few rows behind on the other side. While she comforted a sobbing Molly, Draco held a hand of greeting to them. Hermione saw Blaise give him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'How did it go?' while Maria shot suspicious looks between the two men. Hermione had to turn back around to comfort Molly while Fleur blew here nose delicately into her handkerchief. The minutes flew by before the vicar was asking for the rings. Little Teddy trotted forward and Draco's face cracked into a smile for the first time since the wedding as he watched his little cousin trot forward, beaming at his godfather. Hermione tuned back into the wedding after making sure Arthur had all hands on deck vis a vis Molly. She felt all emotional as well when she heard the famous lines.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and Draco conjured a tissue and handed it to her without looking at her. She thanked him quietly and he grunted at her in reply.

"I do." Harry choked out, his emerald eyes glittering.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Ginny said, her voice quivering. Hermione's eyes began streaming. This moment had been a long time coming. She heard Hagrid blow his nose loudly somewhere at the back.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The vicar beamed. Harry stepped forward and lifted Ginny's veil, grinning. He caressed her face softly before whispering 'I love you' and pressing his lips against hers urgently. The crowd '_aww_-ed' at Harry and several other women burst into tears. The wizard vicar waved his wand over the beaming couple and their rings glowed a brilliant blue. The guests cheered and Harry and Ginny made their way the doorway, hand in hand to bid farewell to the guests who were not attending the reception and after-party, Hermione, Ron, teddy and Victoire in tow.

Soon, nearly everyone but the first two rows had filtered out, leaving about twenty people in all.

"Goodbye, send my love to Aunt Jasmine. Pity she couldn't make it." Ginny was saying to a tufty-haired old man.

"Good to see you, Oliver, loved your save on Friday that nearly went into the goal, that one…" Harry was gushing to Oliver Wood, talking about Quidditch as usual. Ginny was smiling beatifically as Fleur drifted past her, Bill in tow.

"We'll see you at the reception, congratulations you two!" Bill said, kissing his sister and clapping Harry on the back before they too left, Fleur sniffing.

"Congrats, Potters." A morose voice said.

"Thanks Malfoy. You have to get back now for a bit don't you?" Harry asked. Hermione, who was pretending not to listen, turned towards the blonde.

"Yeah. I'll be back for the party though, I have to be." He shrugged, hands in pockets and glancing coldly at Hermione as if to say '_because of_ _**her**_.'

"You don't need to sound so happy about it. It's a wonder they didn't have you sing as people filed out or something." Ron said dryly, brushing small pieces of white string off his jacket. Hermione fought to keep a straight face as Draco's cheeks turned slightly pink. His gaze fell on Hermione, who was obviously going to burst with laughter at any second. Why did she have to laugh at something which wasn't actually that funny at such an inappropriate time?

Draco surveyed her icily.

"Well, I'll see you all later." He said, shaking Harry by the hand and kissing Ginny's cheek, completely blanking Ron and Hermione, who were avoiding each others gaze so they wouldn't laugh. With that, Draco turned on his heel and strode to the church gates, Apparating as soon as he closed them. Harry turned to Hermione after they watched him go.

"What's crawled up his arse?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you piss in his morning tea or something?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know, he's been giving me the cold shoulder since he got here." Hermione said quietly, no longer feeling the need to laugh at all.

*

**Part 9:**_ Hell hath no fury…_

"So tell me again what you saw in that file? I can't hear you." Blaise asked over the loud music, staring at Draco as they sipped their champagne. Maria was retouching her makeup (which everyone knew women took ages to do) while Draco and Blaise sat in the corner of the room, pondering Draco's discovery. The newlyweds were in the centre of the dance floor, Ginny now in a deep green and floaty dress. Hermione and Ron were dancing nearby but Draco tried hard not to look at them; it gave him a strong desire to kick the nearest thing, which happened to be Blaise. Deciding his friend probably wouldn't thank him for a shoe-sized hole where his shin used to be, Draco focused his energy on retelling his tale.

"It said loads of stuff. I got a copy of the file if you want to see it." Draco offered, pulling it out of his cloak. Blaise took it out of his hand while looking at Draco curiously. The blonde took a huge swig of his champagne as Blaise's eyes flickered over the words quickly. He passed it back to Draco wordlessly after a moment.

"See? That's why I'm being such a dick to her." Draco said, Summoning a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey over to their secluded table.

"Well maybe you should stop. She's going to get pissed off pretty quickly with your arsehole attitude. She'll wonder what the hell she's done, you won't be able to tell her and she'll drop out of the competition." Blaise said wisely, taking the bottle out of Draco's hands. Draco nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Reading all that made me feel like…" Draco trailed off, staring at Hermione, who had finished dancing with Ron and was now staring through the crowd, obviously watching somebody. That's when Draco saw _him_. Derek Dwindle was making his way through the crowd towards Hermione. Draco stood up immediately, hands curled into fists. Blaise too stood up and watched over the crowd at Hermione, who was being greeted somewhat nervously by Derek.

"That's him isn't it?" Blaise assumed correctly. "The suave cockney that she 'lurves' so much." He smirked.

"She doesn't love him." Draco snapped back, standing on tiptoes to see them.

"Your words mate." Blaise said, pushing past his green-eyed monster of a friend and striding through the crowd, which parted for him. Draco followed, keeping behind Blaise, who advanced on the couple, always staying a few people from Hermione, where they could hear the gist of what was being said.

"…I just came to say sorry, I know you probably don't want to see or hear from me ever again, I got carried away and I just want you to know how sorry I am." Derek said. Hermione's face softened slightly. Draco snorted loudly.

"I'll go now. I know you probably don't want to go out with me tomorrow as well so I'll see you around." Derek added when Hermione didn't reply.

"Damn right she doesn't want to see you again." Draco shouted over the music. Except there wasn't any music anymore. The song had come to an abrupt end and everyone looked at him for a second before the next song came on. Hermione's angry eyes bored into his head. He looked at her and they stared into each other's eyes for a while, Hermione's usually warm chocolate orbs now frozen over in undiluted anger and Draco's silver ones apologetic and wide.

"No Derek. We're still on for tomorrow. Want to dance?" Hermione asked, still glaring over Derek's shoulder at Draco.

"Wow. Yeah course I do." He said ardently, taking her hand and pulling her body towards his own, though keeping a distance so as not to freak her out. Draco turned around, not being able to take much more. He plopped down into the private table and Blaise slid into the chair opposite.

"Whoa mate. Is she pissed off with you or is she pissed off with you?" He asked, glugging down some firewhiskey.

"I mean, did you _see_ that guy? Even the _bride_ was taking a good look!" He added with a laugh.

"Yeah Blaise, I know." Draco mumbled, sketching circles in the table with his finger.

"Okay. I'd better dance with Maria; she'll think I've gone missing or something. I'll see you later mate" He said, clapping Draco on the shoulder and leaving the blonde to ponder over the mess he was in. Still, the night was young…

_**xox**_

* Victoire obviously being Fleur and Bill's eldest daughter.

A/N:

For the link's for Hermione's bridesmaid dress, Ginny's wedding dress, and Hermione's hairstyle, **please visit my profile page.**

Next chapter will be more of the wedding, a rose ceremony, and probably when Hermione finds out more about Carmella and Lolita and their secret. Believe me, it's gonna be jam-packed :) **Also, Draco and Hermione will take a few more steps forward, I know I ended this chapter with them on bad terms, but it really is only temporary!**


	12. The Truth Will Out

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone!** Nearly at my goal of 200 reviews! Firstly to…

**Kayko15:** Aww thank you, I'm glad you liked it! You are almost dead on with the Pansy (revenge) thing. Very close. She'll sink very low in the next chapter, the devious little cat. Lol :P Thanks for telling me I kept Draco and Hermione in character…I was worried it was a little too OOC. Of course they have to be OOC because it's Draco and Hermione lmao. Thanks for your review!

**XxKMacxX: **Sorry, this chapter might disappoint you, but I assure you the next one will not! Ron isn't being much of an arsehole in this chapter, and Derek has backed off, but his true agenda will be revealed next chapter, as will Pansy's plan. This is why you've got to read these mini-replies – I reveal a little more each time lol! Thanks for your review – People should sooo declare their love for me more often :D

**Chezerley4Cola: **I hope this chapter's end will keep you guessing, even if I did reveal the secret :P Trust me, this is only the tip of the iceberg. Also, I doubt Draco would spill his heart out to Pansy in the next chapter…but he will to Hermione…kinda. Lol thanks for your review! Sorry for being so elusive… :P

**Sherrithewriter: **Lavender does always cause trouble, you're dead on about that…her baby daddy isn't Ron; I don't think he's a canon character to be honest. But eh - that might change :P Thanks for reviewing! x

**XAnnaBubbleX: **Sorry this might not get to you before you go to Italy – I've been really ill with the flu :( Have fun though and thanks for reviewing! x

**Thanks so much to my Beta **_**evenstar101**_**. Without all the help I've received I doubt this fic would be anywhere near as good! Thank you! x**

**Chapter 11: The Truth Will Out**

**Part 1: **_Heart to Heart….almost_

Hermione sought out Draco's eyes in the crowd, her arms firmly around Derek. She knew it was wrong of her to use him in this way, but Draco was pissing her right off with his 'hot then cold' mood swings.

She soon found the blonde sitting in a corner, nursing his third firewhiskey. He wouldn't meet her eyes and was sketching patterns in the table with his thin fingers. Hermione suddenly felt guilt coiling in the pit of her stomach. Thankfully the song ended.

"Listen 'Mione, I need to tell you something tomorrow. I want you to help me with something all right, and it'll explain a lot about me." Derek said, pulling away and staring her in the eyes. Hermione found herself nodding slowly, looking at him with a curious frown.

"Not now, tomorrow. Enjoy your night with Draco. It looks like he needs a pick me up. Kiss him; that'll get him back on his feet in no time." Derek smiled, looking over at the blonde, who was resting his head on his hands. Feeling weirdly tempted, Hermione laughed and bade Derek goodbye before picking her way through the crowd, shaking the idea out of her already confused head. Soon she was beside an unknowing Draco. She poked him hard in the ribs. He stood up with a yelp, pulling his wand out of his suit.

"Oi, do you want to start something- oh it's you." He said dully, sitting back down. Hermione scooted in beside him.

"Yes it's me. What's been your problem today, grouchy?" She asked. Draco took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Nothing."

"Don't bullshit me." Hermione retorted.

"I've just had a bad day." Draco replied in a monotone, still not meeting her gaze.

"Well, we've still got about forty minutes for you to tell me about your bad day. Did it even cross your mind I might be having a bad day as well?" Hermione sighed, thinking of Ron.

Draco looked at her; she too was sketching pictures in the table. Not quite pictures, but Ron's name. Draco saw and studied her face. It was screwed up in confusion and sadness. He leaned into her slightly, his head on her soft shoulder.

"You're still in love with him aren't you? I know you've still got the tattoo." He breathed, voicing the suspicions that had filled his head the whole day. Hermione looked up at the dance floor, saw Ron dancing with Luna Lovegood and flicked her eyes back to Draco. She nodded; tears filled her eyes before looking down again. Draco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Forgetting about his own feelings for her, he tilted her head towards him.

"Do you want to drop out of the competition? It's not _strictly_ allowed, but I can pull a few strings…" He offered. A part of him wanted his mouth to just shut the hell up, but another (bigger) part of him just wanted her to be happy. Hermione stared at him with a hard look in her eyes.

"I've never given up on anything in my life. I'm not about to start now." She said defiantly.

Draco's face cracked into a smile, but he couldn't help but question her.

"Why?" He asked, his smile still in place. And so that's why Hermione said what she had wanted to say since he stormed into the church before the wedding.

"Despite the fact I still love Ron a little bit, I've had more fun with you in the time I've been here than I did with him in two years" She said carefully, not meeting his curious gaze. Draco's smile nearly burst off his face, and Hermione thought it might just be worth having more heart-to-hearts with him just to see it directed at her.

*

**Part 2: **_Denial_

Five minutes later, Draco dropped to his knees in the centre of the dance floor as the music began. Acting on impulse, he grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged, popping the first few buttons off his shirt altogether, and leaving the shirt half open. Hermione, now dressed in a red and black polka dot flamenco dress with black lace ruffles on the sleeves and base, paraded around him as he watched her with challenging eyes. A crowd began to form around them as the song got into full motion. It was 'She Bangs' and as Ricky Martin burst into song after a few seconds, Draco leapt to his feet and grabbed Hermione around the waist as they twirled around each other, almost egging one another on. Draco almost regretted challenging her to a dance-off. As the beat built up, Draco grabbed Hermione's hands tightly in his own and swung her under their joined arms, letting her fly away from him, landing firmly on her glittering black heels. The crowd which had gathered around them laughed and clapped their hands and Hermione shimmied her way over to Draco, her face moulded into an overjoyed smile. Draco twisted her around on the spot and her dress fanned out. He gave a booming laugh and pulled her (still spinning like a top) towards him. The song soon faded into silence and Draco held Hermione tightly to him, both panting as they bowed to the applauding crowd that had formed around them. Once the other guests (and the newlyweds) returned to dancing in their respective couples, Hermione sashayed her way over to the bar and ordered 'something with a kick' while Draco caught his breath and asked for the same. Hermione handed it to him, accidentally sloshing some down his front. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Whoops…sorry. I still haven't forgiven you for being a dick to me you know." She said casually as she hopped onto an adjacent barstool. Draco copied her, cleaning his shirt with his wand and replicating the lost buttons.

"Well I haven't forgiven you for agreeing to go on a date with '_Derek,_' but you don't hear me complaining." Draco said, taking a sip from his drink.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her unblinkingly.

"That stupid voice you said Derek's name in." She prompted, still laughing. Draco scowled down at his drink.

"He has a funny name."

"You say that like Draco Malfoy isn't a funny name." Hermione snorted, taking a gulp of the blue frothy substance in front of her. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Yes I think so. For now, anyway." Hermione said, contented.

Suddenly, Maria appeared out of nowhere, dragging Blaise behind her and sat next to Hermione, while Blaise sat next to his best man. While the two girls chattered excitedly about the bride's wedding dress and Hermione told Maria about a new book about wizarding fashion from the years 1295 onwards, Blaise caught Draco's attention.

"Have you told Hermione you like her yet?" He asked inquisitively, ordering a cocktail from the barman.

"Have you shagged Maria yet?" Draco replied innocently, regarding his friend as he sipped his pint of weird blue stuff.

"Touché my friend, touché." Blaise replied, summoning a packet of crisps from behind the bar while the barman fetched a dry martini for Maria.

"How long have you liked her then?" Blaise pressed, hoping to catch him off guard.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?"

"A year. Back to my question…" Blaise replied unashamedly. Draco spluttered into his unknown liquid.

"You are some sort of non-human!" He coughed.

"No. I'm just a man deeply in love." Blaise shrugged, completely unabashed. "That reminds me…our Floo for our honeymoon is set up for eleven o clock… we'd better get going in about half an hour…" Blaise muttered more to himself than Draco.

"Why not go now?"

"Ah, but I'm having so much fun grilling you!" Blaise smirked.

"That makes one of us." Draco said dryly.

"Come on Draco…at least I'm answering your questions!" Blaise replied, his voice nearly whiney. Draco said nothing.

"Guys, we're going to re-apply our makeup." Hermione's voice drifted over to them as she followed Maria to the toilets.

"And you better pay for those crisps Blaise; you're not a bloody law unto yourself!" Maria called as the girls drifted across the dancefloor.

"Didn't Maria just touch her makeup up? What is it with chicks?"

"What is it with _you_?" Blaise demanded persistently. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't like you when you haven't had sex for a year." He replied petulantly. Blaise, being used to his jibes didn't pay any attention.

In fact, he could hit back harder.

"Sex…Hmmm… I know some people who have had sex…" Blaise said fake-thoughtfully. Draco glanced up cautiously, not liking where this was going. Blaise clicked his fingers as if something had just occurred to him.

"That's it…Hermione and the Weasel!" He said, gauging Draco's reaction.

The blonde, who was mid-way through bringing his drink to his lips, slammed it back on the counter and looked stonily at Blaise, who smirked.

"So?" Draco said after he recovered from realising what must obviously have been true, trying to cover up his faux pas.

"_So_…I can't help but wonder what else they did. Do you think they, y'know…lost it to each other? I bet they were at it like-" Blaise taunted before Draco interrupted him.

"Shut it Blaise." He snarled, his eyes blazing but cold at the same time.

Blaise hated to admit he got slightly scared when his friend was like this.

"Whatever would I do that for? It's not as if you like her in that way anyway so we should be able to gossip about these things." Blaise said with a malevolent glint in his eye.

"I don't want to talk about her and Weasley." Draco growled irritably.

"Touched a nerve, have I?"

"Give it a rest, Blaise."

"Why? It's not like you see her as anything other than a friend is it?" Blaise asked innocently as he ordered another drink.

"Of course I see her as more than a friend; I'm dating the poor woman!" Draco spat, ordering another weird blue drink.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere. You must have some sort of feelings for her; you're dating her! Now all you have to do is say it-" Blaise started excitedly.

"I won't say I'm in love!" Draco yelled, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Blaise, what is he talking about?" Hermione's shrill voice said from just behind them.

Maria stood, hand on hip and Hermione (now back in the green bridesmaid dress) was scowling down upon the two men. Draco had either never fully appreciated or had never noticed just how beautiful she was when she was angry and suspicious.

"We're naming our favourite Disney songs. Draco can be quite defensive. All I said was that A Whole New World was much more famous." Blaise shrugged, looking false-fearfully at his friend.

"You're both pureblood. What on earth would you known about a muggle film-maker and his songs?" Hermione snapped.

Maria, who had looked confused at the word 'Disney', was now looking suspiciously between the two men.

"Yeah, Blaise is right. It's my favourite song ever." Draco said after a moment.

"How does the tune go?" Hermione grilled.

"Well it starts off kind of jazzy and then-" Draco started, holding her gaze.

"Okay, this pair of sad excuses for men was actually talking about muggle songs. Come on Hermione, let's go and start the conga." Maria said a hard look in her eye as she gazed down at her new husband. Hermione nodded, took a fleeting glance at Draco before turning on her heel and stalking off, approaching Ginny from behind, grabbing her by the hips and strutting forward, the bride laughing as the conga line grew. Maria folded her arms and looked down at Draco and Blaise sternly.

"Stop discussing Draco's feelings so publicly! Hermione could have heard the rest of the conversation and I won't cover for you again." She hissed, leaning so close they could smell her sweet perfume.

"What feelings, there aren't any fee-" Draco started.

"Don't you start with me you emotional fuckwit! You're in denial that's all! It isn't healthy for you honey!" Maria said, ending on a softer tone than the one with which she started. Before Draco could retort she spun on her heel and joined the conga line, wondering how on earth Hermione could not see just how deep the bachelor's feelings really ran.

*

**Part 3: **_Lolita has enough_

"Well it was really nice hanging out with you Hermione!" Maria said truthfully as they walked into the grounds of the hotel where the after-party was being held. She was currently pulling the Gryffindor into a hug and kissing both of her cheeks while Draco and Blaise watched, growing cold even in their thick jackets.

"Yeah, well get in touch when you get back from your honeymoon. We'll go shopping or something." Hermione smiled as goose pimples grew on her arms. It really was cold out there. The men subconsciously drew closer to Maria and Hermione and Maria walked backwards into Blaise's arms, where he held her tightly, trying to warm her up. They were all far too wrapped up in each other and being cold to notice an unwanted familiar face lurking in the shadows behind a clump of yew trees a short distance away.

"See you later mate, have a good time." Draco said clapping his friend on the back and stooping to kiss Maria swiftly on the cheek. Hermione and Blaise shared a smile before he kissed her three times on the cheeks and took Maria's hand. They all smiled at each other, ignoring the camera poking out of a clump of bushes a few metres away.

"See you both really soon, okay?" Blaise smiled.

"Yep." Draco replied as he pulled a shivering Hermione towards him.

"G-go on, you'll miss your floo." said Hermione, her voice shaking slightly from the icy northern wind. Draco took off his jacket and wrapped it around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms swiftly. Blaise nodded, looked at his wife lovingly, pulled her close to him and with a soft _pop_ they Disapparated. Draco looked down at Hermione and was surprised to see how close they were. He ignored his mind screaming to kiss her and brushed a curl of her hair out of her eyes to distract himself, his hand lingering on her soft cheek as he withdrew his hand. Bad idea, that.

"We'd better go too, your second hour is almost up and I've already said goodbye to everyone." Hermione said unaware of the internal struggle going on within the Slytherin.

"…Yeah. Did you convince Ron that it was not traditional to sleep with the best man?" Draco asked, fighting to keep his smile from turning to a pained grimace. Blaise's taunting had cut him deeper than either of them had expected.

"He never said it was…" Hermione said slowly. Draco shrugged.

"You can tell he was thinking it." Draco said matter-of-factly. Hermione frowned at him.

"Let's just go shall we?" She said still frowning. She stepped away from Draco and turned to face him. It was Draco's turn to frown.

"We have to do side-along apparition, remember?" He hinted, sidling towards her. She stuck her hand out, blinking at him. He took it, and they both felt a lurching sensation that had nothing to do with the apparition. Draco looked down at the shivering girl in his jacket and smiled to himself before spinning on his heel. They arrived beside the silver lake under the huge full moon. Hermione thought dully of Remus Lupin before pulling her hand softly out of Draco's so she could pull his jacket tighter around herself.

"Aren't you c-cold?" Hermione said through chattering teeth as they walked towards the maze.

"Yes. A bit," Draco shrugged as he pulled out his wand and cast _Lumos_ so as to find the entrance to the maze. Hermione immediately whipped the jacket from around her own shoulders and draped them around his, letting her bare arms and back tingle in the icy wind. Draco chuckled softly before pointing his wand at the jacket and enlarging it. He then put his left arm through the left sleeve and passed the right one to Hermione, who looked amused but copied him so they were sharing a coat the size of a one man tent.

Laughing at the humour of the situation, they made their way inside were Hermione stopped at the stairs.

"So…I had a really-" She started.

"I'll walk you to your room, come on." Draco said as they shuffled under the huge coat up the stairs to Hermione's dormitory, laughing when one of them got further up the stairs than the other and ended up dragging them up by the arm. When they finally got up the stairs, they crept along the hall towards Hermione's dorm. While Hermione tried to pull her arm free, Draco took his time thanking her.

"Thanks for today. I had a…" He carefully tried to find the words to describe how much spending time with her meant to him.

"Draco I-" Hermione started but he held up a hand.

"Please, I need to tell you how much fun I had, it was like-" He tried to continue.

"Malfoy my arm's stuck. And it hurts." Hermione interrupted, showing how her arm was curled around her back. Draco winced on her behalf and helped tug her free. He only then realised how close they were yet again. This time, he leaned ever so slightly down, watching her for any signs of rejecting him. She showed none, her eyes fluttered to a close, Draco advanced quickly, hoping she wasn't humouring him or had something in her eye…his mouth was inches from hers, he could count every tiny freckle on her nose and smell her floral perfume…

Suddenly the door banged open and a tear-stained Lolita appeared in the doorway, shouting over her shoulder.

"No puedo hacer esto…Debo hablar con Draco-" Lolita called over her back, sniffing.

Hermione and Draco stared at her, inches from each other. Lolita stared at Draco and Hermione once she saw them. She looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. She hissed something in Spanish and Carmella appeared in the doorway, mirroring Lolita's expression.

The two girls looked at each other, Carmella growled something under her breath which sounded like a threatening warning; Lolita glared at her friend's words and strode forward.

"Señor Draco, I must speak with you. It is about my housing here at Blackfield." The dark haired beauty said, sniffing. Draco nodded, completely bewildered, and turned to follow Lolita, who was now striding down the corridor in her dressing gown and favourite fluffy slippers which were worn and faded pink. As she rounded the corner, Draco began trotting after her and Hermione sighed, looking down. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her before someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her around. She didn't get to see her 'attacker' as he pressed his lips roughly to hers with such raw force (or was it _passion_?) that she was nearly bowled over backwards. When he released her, Hermione looked up slightly into the slightly pink but smiling face of Draco.

"Lot of fun. I had a lot of fun" He said, before turning on his heel and jogging down the corridor, grinning for all he was worth. Hermione allowed herself a mini moment on cloud nine before she turned around and faced Carmella, who trying to sneak back into the dormitory without being heard.

"You!" Hermione said sharply, jabbing a finger at her. "You are going to tell me _everything._" She demanded, advancing on Carmella, who sighed and lead the way into their dorm, her shoulders drooped in defeat.

*

**Part 4: **_Cornering Carmella_

"Anytime you're ready." Hermione said, sitting on the edge of Carmella's bed. Carmella sat down cross egged in the centre and looked at her.

"I think Lolita should be the one to tell you…she should have told you before she told Draco. He will become confused quickly, but you will not. You are a woman who has suffered the pain of heartbreak." Carmella said quietly, fiddling with the edge of her own fluffy dressing gown. Hermione stiffened. She supposed when two thirds of the Golden Trio had a bitter break-up it was front page international news.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked in a softer tone, coming back to earth. "Where are Cho and Ariella?" She added, already knowing they could not have witnessed the confusing scene.

"Cho was called away. One of her…err…" Carmella struggled to find the correct English word. Hermione waited patiently; she knew the answers to her questions would be rewarding.

"She is a stork, sí?" Carmella said uncertainly. Hermione had now completely lost track of the conversation and wondered if she had missed something.

"Um…no. I don't think she's a stork. A stork is a kind of bird." Hermione explained, fighting a smile.

"Cho is a baby deliverer, yes?" Carmella said impatiently. Hermione's eyes widened with understanding.

"Ah. Yes she is, but we don't call them storks here, we call them midwives." Hermione laughed. Carmella looked puzzled.

"But when my cousin was born here they said she was delivered by this 'Stork' thing" She said, her voice confused. Hermione let out another small laugh.

"Yes well, it's just an expression, I wouldn't worry about it. Um…so Cho was called away for work. What about Ariella?" Hermione asked eager to hear what Lolita and Carmella could possibly be hiding.

"She is with the French snob. Christine?" Carmella asked with a definite tone of dislike in her voice. Hermione echoed her feelings if truth be told.

"Okay. So…whenever you're ready." Hermione replied. Carmella sighed and there was a lengthy pause while she wondered what to say first.

"The very first thing you should know is that Lolita is, and to this day remains, married." Carmella said in a flat expressionless voice. Hermione blinked.

"_What?!_"

_**xox**_

**A/N:** A shorter one I know, but I've been really ill with Flu and other things so I can't look at a computer screen too long. Hopefully when I'm better there'll be a longer update – sorry :( What do you think about Lolita then? Review with your thoughts – and guesses, I'd love to see how many of you are on the ball :P

For the link to Hermione's flamenco dress, please go to my profile :D


	13. Lolita's Tale

Thanks for the reviews! 200 REVIEWS! I am sooo happy :) Unfortunately I am still really sick(well I was when I started writing this) but I needed to get this to you guys, my new goal is 300 reviews and I figured I couldn't get them if I didn't update :D lol. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME TO GET WELL SOON! I love you guys (",) Firstly, I want to reply to…

**Jevanminx**

Don't worry, I understood your jumbled mess of a review. Can I guess you liked the chapter? Lol :P Thanks for it anyway though :D

**WonderfulCaricature **

Well, you're half right I suppose – you'll just have to read it and see ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**AmazingxGracie**

Aww aren't you sweet? :) Yes, you are :D You're so complimentary! Thanks for reviewing :D

Thanks to my _amazing_ beta **evenstar101, **who puts up with my atrocious spelling and grammar! **:)**

**Chapter 12: Lolita's Tale**

**Part 1: **_Lolita's Tale_

Draco sat motionless in Mr Dwindle's office chair, contemplating the sobbing girl in front of him. The host had kindly rented the use of his office to Draco when he saw the state of distress Lolita was in.

"…and that is why I must leave." Lolita sniffed quietly. Draco leant forward, his hands clasped together.

"So... let's run through this one more time. You're married?" Draco asked, still in a state of shocked disbelief.

Meanwhile, Carmella was just getting started on her version of the events. Hermione had long since drawn her legs up to her chest and was currently sat cross legged while an uncomfortable Carmella told her friend's tale. Hermione was not stupid; she could tell this was costing her friend a great deal of discomfort to tell someone else's shocking life story, but it would not stop her.

"During the war, when Voldemort was reaching his pinnacle of power, the population of Spanish magical folk was run into the ground. Under the stress, healthy babies became squibs, and less wizards and witches were being born into Muggle households. Half the Pure-bloods were on the dark side; they did not care about there being less Muggleborns – they had their work cut out," Carmella started bitterly. Hermione listened, enthralled.

"So the Spanish version of your Order of the Phoenix went to our Ministry. They said we needed to breed fast or there would be no magical Spanish families left. So, of course, they had to make _sure_ we married. A marriage law was brought in declaring that all eligible bachelors and bachelorettes must be married by the time they were twenty. There was a great panic. Purebloods needed to make sure their heirs would marry into decent Pure-blood families. My boyfriend at the time proposed and we were engaged. We decided to have a long engagement, but my best friend Lolita, had no man who could propose so soon. She was so scared of having a pre-arranged marriage that she came to me for help." Carmella stopped to take breath.

Hermione gave her a minute to collect her thoughts, utterly drawn in by the girl's story.

"I casually told my family that night about Lolita's problem. I completely forgot that my own brother was single and was looking as well. He offered himself and Lolita had known our family for years, so she accepted straight away. They grew closer; hardly noticing their relationship was forced. Lolita soon came to me, telling me she truly loved him, and I knew he was deeply in love with her also, so they were married in what will have been the…" Carmella stopped to calculate.

"…the summer before your seventh year, I think." She finished, her brow furrowed. Hermione nodded - it was around the same time that Bill and Fleur tied the knot.

"Soon after my brother, Lorenzo, and Lolita returned from their honeymoon, Lorenzo was called away to do a secret mission for the Spanish Order of the Phoenix. It meant he would be going behind enemy lines and pretending to be a Death Eater. Soon, his informative messages to the order started lessening and the order was eventually told of his death. He was killed by a French death eater called Jean-Claude Bouvier (Isn't that a French artist?). Lolita and my family went through many, many months of mourning before we fully came to terms with his passing. Lolita disappeared and returned three months later, with news that she had been tracking Jean Claude and had avenged her husband's death." Carmella took a shuddering breath, not noticing that tears were beginning to pool in Hermione's eyes at the tragic story.

"Lolita did not know that I had since received a letter from someone claiming to be my dear brother himself. The letter said that he had faked his own death because Voldemorts' supporters were getting suspicious. He was laying low somewhere in southern England, and had been doing so for the past six months. He wrote that Jean-Claude was a very nasty Death Eater responsible for hundreds of deaths and that it would not be unusual behaviour for him to murder someone of his own kind. I thought somebody was playing a terrible joke on my brother's memory, so I decided to humour them. I wrote back asking questions only he would know from the form my Patronus took to our grandmother's middle name. He answered all of them correctly and so I eventually agreed to meet him in London. I decided I wouldn't go unprepared. I took my wand and I made sure we were surrounded by many witnesses where we met. It was no impostor though; it was my own dear Lorenzo, although shabbier than I remembered him. He told me he would lay low until the war was over but we kept in touch, occasionally meeting. He told me not to inform Lolita of our meetings until the war was over, although I knew he missed her more than I could understand." Carmella stopped for breath.

Hermione, who had gasped at the fact that Lorenzo was still alive, wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. Carmella ploughed on.

"Lorenzo soon wrote to me and told me that now the war was over, he wanted to meet Lolita again. He told me a show called _'The Most Eligible Bachelor'_ was starting and it would exempt all Spanish contestants from the marriage law until they either won or were eliminated. He told me he had places for both me and Lolita, and that I was to tell her that it was time to start thinking about other men, although I would never do such a thing. In the beginning, Lolita disagreed, telling me it would be an insult to Lorenzo's memory to participate in such a contest. I nearly gave up but my brother was so desperate to be reunited with her that I tried one last time. Lolita finally caved, but it took a long time. We arrived at the competition and I realised I did not know where my brother would be. After the unmasking, I crossed the bachelor from my list, knowing it wasn't Lorenzo. He could have told me who he was during the dance – I am his sister after all. I checked all the camera men, but then I came to the conclusion that he must be-" Carmella was cut off by someone crashing the door open, hurrying into the room and closing the door.

"Carmella, where is-" The person started. It was Valentina, Carmella and Lolita's blonde friend. She stopped dead when she saw Hermione instead of Lolita. Carmella turned to Hermione.

"…that he must be one of the girls. Hermione, please meet my brother, Lorenzo." Carmella said quite calmly.

*

**Part 2: **_Lorenzo_

"Lorenzo this is Hermione Granger," Carmella said looking up at her brother, who was rapidly transforming from a tall blonde girl to an even taller dark-haired and handsome man.

"No need to tell me her name, everyone knows who she is," Lorenzo smiled and kissed Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled back at the friendly man before turning back to his sister.

"Lolita doesn't know Lorenzo's here, does she?" Hermione asked shrewdly. Carmella cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?" She asked quickly, wondering how she could possibly know without being told the full story.

"Because why would she run to Draco begging to go home when her husband is here? It doesn't add up." Hermione shook her head. Carmella suddenly understood.

"Ah yes. I forgot you overheard us the other day," she said nodding, her mane of hair bouncing. Hermione blushed furiously.

"I didn't mean to – I mean I didn't actually _want_ to-" Hermione spluttered. Carmella smiled and shook her head.

"You can't have understood much, even if you knew Spanish." She shrugged as Lorenzo perched on the edge of the bed.

"She just said how she still loved Lorenzo and I told her he couldn't return. I was going to add they word 'yet' dramatically, but I heard you outside the door and I didn't know if Spanish was one of your languages," Carmella explained. Hermione refrained from comically slapping herself on the forehead.

"No, would you believe that I'm fluent in both Mermish and Gobbledegook, but I don't know a single sentence in Spanish!" Hermione huffed, making a mental note to enter a Spanish class as soon as the competition was over. Lorenzo barked a laugh and Carmella smiled at her gently.

"So what happens now?" Lorenzo asked more to his sister than Hermione.

"Well, we have to find Lolita, tell her you're here and get out of here," Carmella answered with a shrug, getting up.

"You are all leaving then?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the sadness from her voice.

"I'm sorry, honey," Carmella said sincerely, "the show really was just a cover for me, Lolita and Lorenzo. I'm still betrothed" She added, holding her hand up, where a beautiful engagement ring glistened against her tanned skin. Hermione should have known they would have to leave one way or another after all this. She was sure that married and engaged women and straight men were not allowed to participate in the competition.

"Of course," she said reluctantly after a few minutes. "I'll come with you to see Draco."

Carmella helped her off the bed and they walked in silence to Mr Dwindle's office. Hermione rapped on the door and a weary Draco answered it, before looking past Hermione, and frowning at Lorenzo questioningly. There was a sniff from inside and Lolita looked up at Hermione and Carmella from her seat in front of the host's desk, a handkerchief dabbing at her streaming eyes.

"I won't dishonour his memory any longer, Carmella, I just-" Lolita started, trailing off into nothingness as Lorenzo came into view. Lolita looked at her 'dead' husband for a long moment, her jaw slack and hanging open. Draco and Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if they were intruding on a very private moment. Lolita took a great, shuddering breath before promptly fainting. All four conscious people rushed forward simultaneously to stop her sliding off her chair. Carmella had pushed past Hermione and Draco (who were trying to silently convey what they had each heard) to reach her friend, and Draco pushed Hermione roughly into the nearest wall so Lorenzo didn't bowl her over in his haste to reach his wife. She coughed, winded, and rubbed her lower back, where the skin had been punctured by the door handle. Draco seemed torn between checking if Lolita was all right and checking if he had hurt Hermione.

"Sorry 'Mione, are you okay?" He asked after a second's hesitation. Hermione appeared not to have heard him as she too pushed past Draco in her hurry to Lolita.

"Enervate," she said, pointing her wand at Lolita's chest. Lorenzo held his wife in his arms, supporting her and stopping her unconscious body dropping to the hard floor. Draco came forward tentatively. Lolita's eyes flickered open and fixed on the worried face of her husband. She made to sit up very fast but Carmella pushed her back down. Lolita let out a stream of astonished Spanish words. Hermione and Draco stood awkwardly, watching as Lolita's shock turned to suspicion and then realisation. Soon, fat happy tears were cascading down her face. Lorenzo cradled her in his arms and stood up, carrying her in some sort of bridal fashion. Carmella swallowed the lump in her throat and Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Draco looked at her, perplexed. It would not surprise him if she was fluent in Spanish but he wanted to know what all the rest of them knew. Lolita stopped her husband carrying her out of the room and he walked over to Hermione. The Spanish girl kissed Hermione's cheeks.

"Goodbye Hermione, stay in touch. I'll miss you." Lolita sniffed.

"I'll miss you too," Hermione sobbed, reaching for her hand.

"I'm sorry Draco, Hermione knows more than me, she'll explain," Lolita said, brushing his cheek with her hand. Lorenzo smiled down at Hermione and Draco before he swept his wife out of the room, Lolita practically howling with a mixture of sadness and ecstasy.

Carmella, her eyes brimming with tears, approached Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione, you've given me a reason to come back to England. I'm so sorry we tricked you Draco, you are a good man." She sighed. Hermione blinked back more tears.

"Expect an invitation to our weddings! Explain to the girls what happened, I hate to leave without saying goodbye, but they'll see us very soon," Carmella added. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Goodbye" She squeaked before Carmella kissed her and Draco on the cheeks and swept from the room, leaving a bemused Draco and a hiccupping Hermione.

"Excuse me, what the hell just happened?" Draco asked indignantly, watching Lorenzo, Lolita, and Carmella's retreating backs as they piled into the nearest fireplace, all beaming.

Hermione sat him down at the host's desk. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

*

**Part 3: **_Elimination_

After Hermione had repeated her tale twice (once to Draco, once to Mr Dwindle) the host decided to call an emergency meeting to even out the number of girls. Two would leave that night, and at present all girls that were called out of bed were sat in evening dresses and fully made up in their finery in the dining hall, yawning.

"Thank you girls for dressing so promptly. It is with deepest regret that I inform you that there will be a surprise elimination ceremony tonight due to some unforeseen circumstances involving three contestants," Mr Dwindle said without trace of drowsiness.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look which went unnoticed by everyone except Pansy Parkinson, who looked between the pair suspiciously. Girls began to mutter amongst themselves anxiously. Two other girls would leave that night, leaving only five contestants.

"Without further ado, let us proceed to the ballroom," Mr Dwindle said almost sadly. Girls and cameramen alike piled into the hallway and began queuing to get into the ballroom, which was lit by groups of floating candles. Hermione stood with Ariella and a tired-looking Cho, and gazed at Draco and Mr Dwindle as they made their way onto stage. Cameramen began stationing themselves beside each group of girls; Hermione spotted Derek a few metres away beside Pansy (who was looking him up and down appreciatively) and her two remaining cronies.

"Well. It's been a good week girls, I really enjoyed your dates," Draco said as he looked around the room, his gaze lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Hermione.

"But I'm afraid two of you have to go," Draco added apologetically. Hermione sighed to herself; was her poor treatment of him at Ginny's wedding enough to grant her a one-way ticket out of Draco's life? She closed her eyes and Draco frowned – she could not possibly be worried that she would not be getting through?! She was so adorable…how he could not have noticed it when he was younger was a mystery…

"Draco, the roses!" Mr Dwindle hissed in his ear.

"Yes…the roses. Of course," Draco replied, eyes still on Hermione, who was looking at him curiously now, wondering what the hell he was staring at. She brushed the hair out of her face subconsciously – was there lipstick on her teeth or something?? Draco grabbed the seven roses floating beside his left ear and jumped down from the stage, making a beeline for Hermione. She took the rose he thrust towards her, beaming as if he had done something really smart. She took it, smiling at his grin, which was threatening to either light up the room or burst off his face. He then walked over to Pansy and handed her a rose. Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly, not opening them until she heard the sobs that told her two girls had been eliminated.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming," Cho sighed calmly from beside a stunned Ariella. Unlike Hermione and Ariella, Cho held no rose in her trembling fingers.

*

**Part 4:**_ The difference between Cho and Alexa_

"Goodbye girls, I'll see you soon I promise," Cho said, hugging an astonished Hermione and then Ariella, who was gaping at her as if she'd never seen her before. Draco was standing a few feet away. He hated the whiplash from the elimination and he was feeling full force of it from Alexa.

"How c-c-_could_ you?" She asked hysterically. Draco looked nervously at Pansy, who was surveying Alexa with mingled discomfort and concern.

"Well someone had to go I'm afraid. I'm really very sorry," Draco said, hoping this would calm her down. It didn't.

"You're not!" Alexa shrieked. Draco looked positively alarmed by this point and looked around to find everyone staring at them.

"Now, now dear, don't make a scene. Go and stand beside Cho, please," Mr Dwindle requested through his microphone, though a little uncertainly, gesticulating to where Cho stood by the door, biting her lip to stop tears, but looking dignified in any case. Ariella spun around and stared, like everyone else, at Draco and Alexa. Alexa's hair was sticking up in all directions and she was sobbing hysterically, giving her the look of a deranged person, while Pansy patted her shoulder not unkindly. Draco was slowly backing away, wide eyed, as she advanced. Hermione took a small step towards them, her eyes narrowed. Without warning, Alexa sprung, launching herself at Draco, fists extended as if to wrestle him. At the exact same moment, Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Alexa.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Two mingled voices cried. The double effect of the spell had Alexa sprawled in a crumpled heap at Draco's feet. Draco himself was fumbling for his wand at the time and spun around to lock eyes with Hermione, who saw out of the corner of her eye, Pansy stowing her wand carefully out of site, staring at Hermione.

"Well done, Miss Granger!" Mr Dwindle yelled. It appeared no one else had heard Pansy cast a spell apart from Hermione. Draco was beaming across the ballroom at her, while Cho stood a few feet behind him beside the door, gaping at Alexa.

"That's all we have time for I'm afraid, tune in tomorrow for the show, and tune into Wizarding Network three at 5.00 for behind-the-scenes coverage!" Mr Dwindle was now addressing camera two. Anastasia, Pansy's friend, and Christine were being pulled aside by cameramen for interviews, while the rest of the girls filed out. Hermione and Ariella hung back.

"Why weren't you expecting to stay on?" asked Hermione once they reached her.

"Well… Draco's a nice guy and everything, but he's not really my type. Don't get me wrong – I was disappointed, but it's okay girls, really," Cho replied slowly as if choosing her words carefully. Hermione secretly admired her. What she would give to be able to carry on like that if _she_ were eliminated.

"I'd better go. My things are packed, that cameraman just told me. I'll keep in touch Ariella!" Cho added hugging her. "And Hermione, I'm sure I'll see you really soon! I'll miss you both so much. It's great about Lolita and Carmella though," she said.

Hermione had filled her and Ariella in as they filed into the ballroom twenty minutes previously.

"We'll miss you too!" Ariella choked. Hermione slipped an arm around her.

"Yes, we will. I still can't believe it…" she said with a sigh.

"Bye guys…" Cho called as she was carried away through the mahogany doors by the crowd of departing cameramen. Ariella and Hermione began their journey upstairs and were on the first landing before Draco halted them.

"Hermione…a word, please?" He said, breathing heavily having obviously run up the stairs after her. Ariella looked at Hermione nervously.

"I'll meet you in the dorm, Ariella," Hermione assured her. Ariella nodded and made her way along the corridor.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me from that nutter." Draco said once Ariella's mane of silvery hair had disappeared around the corner. Hermione frowned.

"She's not a nutter, she's just a bit... well okay, she's a nutter," Hermione said, finding herself too tired to argue.

"Well yeah…" Draco said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I just thought I'd say thanks. That's twice you've saved my arse from psycho women." He added with a laugh. Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome. G'night," She said after a minute.

"Yeah. Nighty night." Draco said, mentally cursing himself. What kind of a weirdo says that to the girl they like? He was descending a few steps before coming back up them and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"See you at breakfast," he breathed before sauntering down the stairs slowly. A smiling Hermione made her way to her dorm, watched by a furious Pansy.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ariella said ten minutes later, turning off the light in the strangely empty dormitory.

"Night!" Hermione called into the darkness. It took her hours to get to sleep, knowing three of her friends had been knocked out of the contest. It took Draco an equally long time to at last drift off, for an entirely different reason. He was finally admitting something to himself: He owed Ginny Potter 100 galleons.

_**xox**_

**A/N:** Do I hear a cheer? Draco's FINALLY admitting he loves Hermione. There are problems on the horizon unfortunately, but it'll make them stronger I assure you :)

How many of you got it right? Nobody who reviewed got very close, but maybe a few who didn't review are kicking themselves for not reviewing me to say '**HAHA! I know what's happened!! :P'**

Tell me what you thought of Lolita's tale in any case. I'd love to know how you felt about it, I know it's rushed but I think it needed to be – the story IS a DraMione after all :D

Review please guys :)

_**- Sarita x**_


	14. Pansy's Plan

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm getting closer to my new goal of 300 reviews :) Lolita's tale was generally received well and a lot of you are feeling sorry for Pansy by this point. This chapter is to screw that pity up :P Hopefully it'll show how incredibly desperate she is, maybe it'll provoke more pity for her. **

Thanks to Primmy, for your first ever review on this fic :)

**Seaflyer: **I really look forward to your reviews now! Your 'feeling' isn't bang on, but Derek has something to do with this chapter :) Pansy stirs things up in this chapter, so bear with me :D

**Beyond Rubies: **I don't even mind that you haven't reviewed recently, I'm just glad to hear from you! Huge Hugs too! X

**XxKMacxX: **Your review was well worth the wait! Thanks for reviewing, and also for saying I deserve reviews :) But more importantly for the cyber cookies and cake :D Life doesn't get much better :P Thank you so much! x

**Thanks to everyone else! On with the story/show! :)**

**Also thanks to my beta evenstar101! :D Wouldn't be possible otherwise :D x**

**Chapter 13: Pansy's Plan**

**Part 1: **_Interrogation _

"Morning Hermione," Draco said cheerfully as he attached a letter to his eagle owl's leg over breakfast.

"Morning. What are you sending?" she replied, stifling a yawn. It was half past eight in the morning and the table was crowded with the girls all chatting loudly to each other.

"Just some money I owe someone," Draco said carefully avoiding the question.

"Ahh right," Hermione said uninterestedly as she helped herself to toast and marmalade.

"By the way, someone wants to hold an interview with you," Draco said casually as he too helped himself to breakfast.

"No. I don't do interviews"

"Tough."

"What?" Hermione said frowning.

"Blaise got this really good deal with an interviewer. She won't use a Quick-Quotes Quill either so it's a win-win situation," Draco said, his smile faltering from the look she was directing at him.

"Why are you telling me this _now_?" she hissed. Draco smirked.

"Because you can't kill me in front of witnesses," he said cheerfully. Hermione narrowed her eyes. He was far too happy for an early morning.

"Why are you so jolly? You have to give someone money, I'm angry with you and you're spreading lard on your toast," She added, smirking herself. Draco immediately looked down at the lard that was certainly butter the last time he'd looked. Hermione leant towards him.

"I might not be able to pull off a killing curse in front of witnesses but that sure as hell doesn't stop me from doing a few transfigurations," she growled under her breath.

Draco dropped his toast hastily.

One hour later, Hermione found herself halfway through interrogation from Lavender Brown, who she did not know was conducting the interview until she'd arrived. Draco was going to be spreading worse things than lard on his toast from now on that was for sure.

"On a scale of one to ten how close would you class your relationship with Draco? Ten being the highest obviously," Lavender asked, her quill poised over her parchment.

Hermione ground her teeth together. Not only did she have to endure someone digging into her personal life, but to add insult to injury that _someone_ was Lavender Brown, someone who (try as she might) could not get a peek of Hermione's personal life in Hogwarts and was currently relishing the interview.

"I would class it as an eight. We get on well and enjoy each other's company," Hermione answered eventually. Lavender smiled and nodded, jotting her answer down.

"Has anything happened between the two of you except what we see on camera?"

"No," Hermione replied hastily, thinking of the time he kissed her. Lavender hesitated before writing Hermione's answer down. It seemed a lot longer than just the word 'No' to Hermione.

"Are we done here? I need to be back at the show in five minutes," Hermione asked impatiently fidgeting in her uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Just a few more. Why did you and Ronald Weasley break up?" Lavender replied, sucking her quill. Hermione fought a scowl.

"It wasn't working out."

"Is there still friendship there?"

"Ron will always be a very important part of my life."

"That wasn't what I asked. Is there any chance you could get back together?"

Hermione spluttered at this question.

"We…well I mean to say that- no. I doubt it. Although I believe we will be best friends again soon," she finally spat. Lavender smiled broadly.

"I think that's a wrap!" she said brandishing her parchment and tucking it carefully into her breast pocket.

"Thanks for your time Hermione. It was good to see you," she added not entirely dishonestly.

"You too," Hermione replied politely as she stood up and shook Lavender's hand.

"This will be out in tomorrow morning's edition of tonight's Prophet," Lavender said as Hermione walked to the door. She turned with her fist clenched around the small handle.

"Okay, goodbye Lavender," Hermione said softly before leaving, shutting the door with a click behind her.

Lavender waited until Hermione's footsteps echoed into the distance before throwing a handful of floo powder into her intricately-decorated fireplace and spoke out in the way Muggles use a telephone.

"Hello it's me. We just finished the interview, Hermione's just left. Both of you meet me at five o clock tonight at the usual place."

And with that, she waved her wand at the fireplace, and the emerald flames immediately flickered back to orange.

*

**Part 2: **_Narcissa_

Yet another hour later, Hermione found herself deep in conversation with an ever-happy Draco before lunch.

"How was the interview?"

"Worse than I expected."

"How?"

"The woman is a vulture; she relishes the fact I have to give her personal information," Hermione said wearily running a hand through her hair and giving Draco a meaningful look.

"I am sorry you know. At least if you were really boring she won't print anything," Draco said brightly. Hermione opened her mouth to reply scathingly but the door banged open. Draco and the girls turned to see Mr Dwindle bouncing into the room.

"Surprise! Change of plans: today you will be dining with-" He started. He didn't need to finish his sentence, for in strode a tall, sleek and beautiful blonde woman. Narcissa paced over to Mr Dwindle and smiled at the room, her eyes resting on Hermione. The girls broke out into exited whispers, looking positively shocked at having this sprung on them.

"Come along now girls, Draco…" Narcissa purred, clutching her deep purple cloak around her slim form. Draco and the girls followed her into the gravelly drive of the manor.

"Pansy, Anastasia, take my arms," The Malfoy matriarch ordered, offering each girl a slim arm. There was a loud pop and the three disappeared.

"She will _love_ me," Christine told Ariella confidently in a whisper that carried to where Draco and Hermione stood. Draco faced Hermione suddenly.

"I don't suppose you want to-" He started, before his eyes turned hard and focused on something behind Hermione. He suddenly turned around, to a bewildered Hermione's surprise. She soon found out why he had stopped talking.

"Hey 'Mione," Derek's voice sounded from behind her. Hermione saw the back of Draco's neck turn steadily red before she turned around.

"Hi Derek." She smiled. He grinned back at her, reminding her of a cat for some reason in the way his eyes crinkled at the sides and twinkled mischievously. He pulled her into a quick friendly hug (Draco cleared his throat loudly) and whispered in her ear.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight," he said, before releasing her and smiling as he set up his camera equipment a few metres away. There was another loud pop and an unaccompanied Narcissa appeared in front of them.

"Come along you two," The elder witch said, offering her arms to Ariella and Christine.

"Draco, I'm going to put the wards back up around the house, there are some reporters trying to Apparate in, can you and Miss Granger take the floo?"

"All right, we'll be there in about five minutes," Draco replied, marching back towards the house. Ariella and Hermione shared a glance before there was another 'pop' and Narcissa Apparated them away. Hermione turned tail and jogged to keep up with Draco (no easy feat when teetering on 5 inch heels.)

"You realising dating is prohibited while in the competition?" Draco asked in what he hoped was a casual voice, not looking at her as they climbed the stairs towards the East wing, where the only fireplace connected to the floo was situated.

"I'm not dating Derek. You should know that we're just going to dinner as friends, he knows that," Hermione said defiantly as her heels clicked on the wooden panelling in the hallway which led to the furthest room. Draco apparently found no reply to this and opened the door into the room. Hermione strode in behind him as Draco pinched some floo powder and threw it at his feet.

"Malfoy Manor," he said clearly, and spun out of sight. Hermione copied him and found herself spinning into existence many miles away in Wiltshire.

*

**Part 3:** _Draco's Boggart_

"Sit down, Miss Granger, Draco," Narcissa said kindly, gesturing to two chairs beside the other girls, who were all sipping tea from cups and holding saucers in their hands.

Narcissa, who was sat on what could only be described as a throne, smiled around at the vast room, which overlooked the magnificent lawns. Hermione could have sworn she saw what looked like an albino peacock striding majestically up and down the paths outside, gleaming in the wintry sunlight.

"We were just discussing the dates, Draco. These girls have certainly educated your tastes!" Narcissa said with a good-natured laugh. Christine and Ariella, who were nearest her, gave nervous giggles themselves.

"As I was saying, I took your son to ze Museum of Pure-blooded History," Christine said, tossing her hair arrogantly. Draco forced a smile that seemed more like a grimace to Hermione, and Narcissa copied him, with less success.

"That's nice, dear," she said through gritted teeth. Hermione was confused – the old Narcissa Malfoy would, she was sure, get on well with an arrogant, pureblood girl such as Christine. "I was thinking the girls could take a wander around the manor before we eat. I'm sure they'd love to know more about the place you grew up, Draco," Narcissa continued, smiling at her son.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs Malfoy," Pansy said confidently, obviously not as scared as the other girls of meeting the mother of the bachelor. Hermione told herself dully that it was not the first meeting for the two witches.

"Thank you Pansy," Narcissa said, inclining her head slightly to the raven-haired girl on her right.

"Off you go then girls, if you need any assistance, do not hesitate to call on Sweep, our house elf," Mrs Malfoy added with a grin not unlike Draco's. Christine was the first to get to her feet, sweeping elegantly from the room and into the gardens. The rest filed out behind her, Hermione however, remained behind. Draco paused at the door, watching her uneasily.

"Mrs Malfoy?" she said politely. Narcissa was just waving her hands around the room, sending teacups and saucers out of sight with a graceful flourish of her wand.

"Call me Narcissa, Hermione," Narcissa said softly, gazing at Hermione curiously.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I was just wondering whether you had a library," Hermione continued, ignoring Draco's booming laugh from just outside the door.

Narcissa smiled slightly at the sound of her son's amusement.

"Certainly. Permit me to escort you there my dear?" she offered. The young brunette smiled charmingly.

"I don't want to trouble you, I'm sure you've got things to do…" Hermione trailed off. Narcissa waved her hand dismissively.

"You are a guest in my house, I'll show you there myself," she told her, leading the way from the room.

Draco, who was waiting outside, quickly hurried upstairs, on the way to his old bedroom. When he was on the second landing, he collided with Pansy.

"Draco!" she said breathlessly. "I don't mean to scare you, but I was wandering the hallways and on the fifth floor I found a boggart. Do you want me to get rid of it?" she asked in one breath.

"Calm down, Pans. I'm just on my way up there, I'll do it. You'd better go and find Anastasia, I saw her going towards the dungeon – she'll get lost," Draco said, sidestepping her and continuing up the stairs.

Pansy nodded, but did not move. Once Draco's footsteps stopped echoing off the stairs, she cast the Disillusionment charm on herself and followed him quietly. She stepped into the pitch-black room she had directed him to, and slid against the wall silently, so as not to accidentally touch him. She peered around the dark room, looking for Draco, but something huge and heavy collided with her shoulder; she flew a few feet in the air and landed heavily on her side, winded. She looked up to see a paler-than-usual Draco staring at something in the far corner of the room with wide worried eyes, his wand slack at his side and rubbing his shoulder subconsciously.

"No…" he moaned, his face contorted into a mixture of pain and shock. Pansy scrambled to her feet – it was a wonder Draco didn't hear her. She nearly fell over again when she saw a very realistic (and very pregnant) Hermione Granger stood in front of her, holding the hand of someone stood behind her, an apologetic look on her beatific features.

"I'm so sorry Draco…" The not-Hermione said remorsefully, rubbing her swelled stomach.

"No, _no_…" was all Draco could say. His wand shook violently in his hand. He knew it wasn't real, but it was so convincing he would be a fool not to believe his own eyes…

The not-Hermione drew her other hand forward, pulling a handsome man with her. As his features were thrown into sharp relief, Draco gasped. Pansy was almost convinced what she was seeing was real. The logical response was that Hermione Granger could not be so heavily pregnant, and Ronald Weasley could not be here in Malfoy Manor, holding her hand so smugly, thumbing the glittering ring on the forth finger of her left hand.

"Draco I could never love someone like you," the not-Hermione laughed cruelly. The not-Ron next to her grinned evilly too. Draco looked at the pair, his lips parted and his eyes glazed over. Pansy suddenly began wishing she had not lured him into this cruel trap.

"You're prejudiced, and arrogant, and smug, and proud, and you never say what you truly mean and you never truly mean what you say!" the not-Hermione continued savagely. A light appeared in Draco's eyes, a look which made Pansy recoil in fright. He raised his wand, pointed it at the pair (well, squarely over Ron's chest) and growled the spell.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The scene shifted, Draco looked relieved for a fraction of a second, thinking the torturous figures had gone for good, but he looked to the floor out of instinct and let out a strangled sound of anguish. There, laying flat on the panelled floor, were two dead bodies, their eyes wide and vacant. The closest was that of Blaise Zabini. The one nearest to Draco was that of Pansy herself. Her heart softened; he cared about her as much as he cared about his best friend.

"_R-Riddikulus_!" Draco's voice shook slightly this time; he wiped sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

The bodies changed. In their places lay two more bodies. Nearest to Pansy, lay Narcissa Malfoy. Sprawled on the floor at Draco's feet was Hermione. Pansy's heart grew cold again; he ranked Granger along with his own mother?

Draco actually dropped to the floor, making an anguished cry as he stroked a few tendrils of hair off Hermione's forehead. He got to his feet after two whole minutes and cried the spell one more time.

Hermione was in this living nightmare this time too. Opposite Draco across the room, Pansy saw his scowling face return to that of pain, reminding Pansy of someone who thinks the lights in a room are far too bright. Between Pansy and Draco stood Ron and Hermione.

The not-Ron cupped Hermione's cheek and the pair looked into each other's eyes. Draco's face didn't change, but he shifted uncomfortably.

"I love you," breathed the not-Hermione. The pair grew closer, their lips met and a tender kiss turned swiftly to a ravenously passionate one, the two clawing each other's backs hungrily. Draco's face turned hard, his fists clenched. His knuckles were white against the contrast of his black jacket and Pansy was sure there would be half-moon nail imprints upon his palms.

"RIDDIKULUS!" he roared. Pansy grinned maliciously; she had found out exactly what she needed. She sat in the darkness of the room for ten whole minutes while Draco paced and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down she knew. Once he left the room, she slipped out silently, the grin still stuck to her face.

*

**Part 4: **_Insight_

"Tell me Hermione, why did you enter this show? A beautiful, famous, rich _and_ smart witch such as yourself can't have any shortage of admirers…" Narcissa said as they made their slow graceful way to wherever the library was. Hermione chuckled softly.

"I do find flowers on my doorstep most days," she chuckled truthfully. Narcissa smiled at her as they turned a corner.

"So why is it my dear that you thought it necessary to postpone your Auror training and compete against lesser women for my son's heart?" she asked, her eyes shining shrewdly. Hermione blushed.

"I didn't actually enter; I didn't want to be here," She said quickly. Narcissa frowned.

"No, not that, I just meant that my friend entered for me, without me knowing. When I got here at first I was really unhappy, but-" she stopped. She didn't usually open up like this to a stranger.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bore you," Hermione said quietly, staring at her peep-toed heels and blushing deeper red.

"You weren't boring me, Hermione," Narcissa said kindly and they turned another corner and started up a very long flight of stairs. She drew a deep breath and seemed to struggle with her words but eventually she spoke.

"My son was a very prejudiced young man at school. We _all _were. My husband had been brainwashed by Voldemort and had begun teaching Draco the ways of his world. Draco was too young to understand…I should have stopped him… I won't lie to you Hermione. My kind of purebloods-" she spat the word as if it were dirt "Believed ourselves far superior to Muggleborns and Muggles. I believed it too, for a long time. When the final battle came, I was sure it was wrong. I tried to run into the castle from the clearing outside, but other Death Eaters found me and took me back with them. I would have spared Potter's life had he told me Draco was dead; he was our only hope."

Hermione remained silent through Narcissa's monologue, transfixed.

"I'm telling you this to make you understand why Draco treated you so badly in school. It is my belief that he has been fascinated by you for a very long time, not that he would tell his old mum," Narcissa laughed.

Hermione smiled as they drew level with a large mahogany door but said nothing, pondering over the words.

"Hermione I don't mean to stir bad memories up, but please forgive what happened in this house to you. I should have done something, I should have just-" Narcissa said in a rush, wringing her hands. Hermione put a comforting hand on her forearm.

"I understand why you couldn't speak out against your sister and husband. Had I been in your position I would have done the same thing to protect my son from further harm," she said softly. Narcissa said nothing for a long moment.

"Talking of protecting my son… are you…_happy _now at Blackfield? I won't tell Draco but I think it would be best to know now," she sighed, drawing her thin cloak around her shoulders tighter. Hermione smiled.

"Your son makes me very happy, Narcissa," she said quietly. Narcissa beamed at her. Hermione hadn't actually meant to say that, but Narcissa merely smiled and inclined her head.

"Until lunch, Hermione," She said happily, turning on her patent leather heel and gliding down the corridor.

*

**Part 5: **_Lunch with the matriarch _

"Draco dear, please pass the potatoes," Narcissa said from her seat at the head of the table.

Draco sat beside her, opposite Hermione who sat on the elder Malfoy's right side. Draco jumped in his seat slightly but wordlessly passed his mother the potatoes anyway.

"So, Anastasia, is Russia nice this time of year?" Narcissa asked politely, looking curiously at Draco, who was paler than usual and ill-looking.

"Yes. Winter is definitely the best time for visits," Anastasia replied in her deep slow drawl. "You and Draco should visit my homeland with me."

Narcissa nodded, smiling falsely as she delicately ate her casserole. Draco slowly ate in silence.

"How is your gnome infestation coming along, Narcissa?" Pansy asked civilly as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Oh we just toss them over the hedge at the moment," Narcissa laughed. Christine snorted something which sounded like 'commoner' but at a ferocious glare from Hermione, turned it into a realistic sneeze. Draco said nothing and Pansy smiled smugly to herself from his other side. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who glared at her curiously. Pansy gave her a sneering glance and returned to her dinner.

"Something not to your taste, Pansy?" Narcissa asked with a tone of amusement that Pansy missed.

"Certainly not, why?" Pansy asked quickly wiping the disgusted sneer from her face.

"Just your expression, dear," Narcissa shrugged, glancing around the table. Hermione could have sworn she received the tiniest of smiles and a wink from the matriarch, but she blinked and Narcissa had returned to her meal.

"So, Ariella," Narcissa said turning her attention to the girl opposite her at the head of the table. "That is a very pretty name I must say, were you born in France?"

Hermione was having such a good time in Narcissa's company that it seemed unfair that they were standing outside a mere hour later after mostly pleasant conversation and an exquisite meal. Hermione found, to her surprise, Derek stood outside leaning against a fountain shaped as cupid. She was sure no water was spewing from its bow and arrow one moment, but the next, Derek was drenched. Spluttering, he got out of the stream of freezing water, soaked from head to toe. Hermione spun around on her heel and saw out of the corner of her eye Draco stowing his wand away, a smirk lighting his features. Hermione sent a ferocious glare his way and he had the good grace to look ashamed. Out of nowhere, a towel was thrust into Hermione's hands. She turned to see Pansy, eyebrows raised, looking straight at Derek with softness in her eyes that resembled pity and another emotion Hermione couldn't decipher.

"Thank you," Hermione said, her eyes wide as saucers.

"No need to sound so surprised, Granger. My heart isn't completely stone you know," Pansy said, turning around and walking back towards Anastasia, ignoring Draco's 'You have betrayed me' stare.

Hermione childishly stuck her tongue out at him and Draco chuckled. Hermione glared and turned back to Derek, whose teeth were chattering despite the hot air spouting from his wand he was using to dry his clothes. Hermione began to pat his clothes dry with the (green and silver) towel, ignoring Draco's glares.

"I can do it myself, ''Mione. I don't think your boyfriend likes it," Derek growled, holding his hand out for the towel.

"He can go to hell," Hermione said loud enough for Draco to hear her.

"May I help you?" Draco asked, pointing his wand at Derek, who drew his own wand, looking wary.

"Here," Draco said, directing the hot air streaming from his wand at Derek. "See I _am_ nice," Draco hissed in Hermione's ear.

Hermione sighed and turned to see Narcissa floating down the steps towards the small group.

"Draco, take Pansy and Anastasia, I'll take Ariella, and Derek can go with Hermione," she said, kindly offering her arm to Pansy and Anastasia. "I'll meet you there."

Draco looked for a second as if he would dearly love to protest, but satisfied himself with a very nasty look at Derek and Hermione.

Ariella took his arm, gave Hermione a wide smile, and with a combined pop, they and Narcissa disappeared.

"Hey I was thinking, I don't have anything to do tonight until we go out, do you want to leave in, say, an hour?" Derek asked once they had gone. Hermione thought about it. Ariella was going out with some friends, and Draco would only be on her back about 'dating' and trying to convince her not to.

"Yeah that sounds like a better idea. Where are we going by the way?" she replied.

"I'm making reservations at the Crossed Wands in London. Is that okay?" he asked nervously. Hermione gaped. The Crossed Wands hotel and restaurant had a waiting list of at least two months.

"How the hell are you getting reservations there?"

"I went to school with the owner. It's no big deal, so that's okay?"

"Yep, come on though we'd better go, Draco will be sending out a search party, it's been one whole minute and we aren't back yet," Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. She took Derek's cold hand in both of her warm ones, trying to stop him catching pneumonia in the chilly afternoon air. With a final pop, they disappeared only to burst into existence back in Blackfield. Smiling, Hermione and Derek walked into the manor from the driveway, Hermione still holding Derek's hand and rubbing it quickly, trying to warm him up slightly. Draco threw open the door and hastened them in, glaring at their locked hands. Derek let go rather quickly and Hermione rolled her eyes to the heavens, ignoring Draco's hand in the small of her back, guiding her into the dining hall where stood Narcissa and the other girls. Hermione stopped just before she entered the room, stopping Derek as he made his way to get some clean dry clothes from. The occupants of it were too busy chatting to notice.

"Derek!" Hermione called. Draco looked at her, irked. He opened his mouth to vent his annoyance.

"Save it Draco, I just want to talk to him, I trust I am allowed to _talk_ to men now?" Hermione hissed hand on hip as Derek descended the steps, looking warily at Draco. Soon he drew level with the pair, and as the taller of the two men by a few inches, looked down at Draco coolly.

"Draco I'll be with you in a minute, don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said slightly kinder, due to the fact that Draco was puffing out his chest and sizing Derek up, flexing his muscles. Draco twitched at the word 'ridiculous' but when Hermione lay a soothing hand on his shoulder, he sighed and left the two standing in the hallway.

"Where do you want to meet me?" Hermione asked as soon as Draco had stopped peering through the tinted glass pane in the door.

"Here?" Derek suggested, digging his hands in his pockets to throw off the uneasy feeling he was getting from Draco's watchful eye.

"All right. I'm actually really looking forward to it," Hermione smiled. Derek copied her.

"Me too," he said. He leant down to kiss her cheek but the door flew open.

"Oh _here's_ my wallet, I knew I left it somewhere!" Draco said loudly stooping to 'pick up' something only he could see. Derek laughed, kissed Hermione's cheek anyway and jogged up the stairs. Draco straightened up, red in the face. He flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"That boy…I swear…" he growled random threats. Hermione laughed and led him back into the room.

*

**Part 6:**_ A cackle of witches_

An hour later, after a second floo call, a woman stepped away from the fireplace in her dormitory and sat on her bed.

Pansy Parkinson, despite general assumption, was not as stupid as she was made out to be in Hogwarts. Nor was she as pug-faced as she was often called; if she was she had grown out of it. However when put beside a girl such as Hermione Granger, the scales of both beauty and intelligence tipped magnificently in the Muggleborn's favour.

The ex-Gryffindor was (Pansy had to admit, as much as it pained her) the only girl in the contest who was both uncommonly smart and uncommonly beautiful and could not blame Draco for liking her more than Pansy cared to think about.

Before Lucius Malfoy had died, he and Pansy's own father were finalising a plot to wed the heir and heiress of their respective fortunes. Narcissa had put up a fight but Lucius went ahead with it anyway. The only thing Narcissa made him promise was that Draco was not to be told until he absolutely had to. Unfortunately for Pansy, Lucius was dead before he could settle the matter and Draco remained unawares. Now she feared what was 'rightfully' hers was falling for another, and Pansy had to act. If hurting the man she loved meant she would get him back, she would do it. And now she finally knew how.

At that moment a spinning witch emerged from the fireplace and stepped onto the carpet, brushing herself down.

"She's ready you say?" Daphne Greengrass said after carefully making sure her fuchsia coloured robes weren't damaged by soot.

"Yes. Granger finished the interview this morning and Derek's gone and so all his other cameramen are interviewing Draco or one of the French bints," Pansy replied. "Lavender's waiting I believe," she added, standing up and leading the way downstairs and into the grounds. Nobody paid them any attention – guests were allowed on free days like this when there were no dates on.

"On three," Daphne said.

"One-" Pansy replied.

"-two," Daphne answered.

"Three," the girls chorused at once before spinning on the spot and arriving some 100 miles away in the middle of a small yet busy Wizarding town.

"You took your time. I've been waiting for the best of half an hour," a cold voice sounded from behind them.

"Hello Lavender," Daphne said dully, flicking a twig out of her shoulder length sandy-coloured hair.

"Yes. Well, I've got the information you wanted. Tweak it and get back to me with the finished interview before five o clock. We want something juicy. The _Daily Owl_'s been getting all the publicity recently because Harry Potter reads it apparently," Lavender huffed while a small family bobbed past the gaggle of witches stood in the town square.

"All right. You can magically manipulate the photos, right?" Daphne asked. Lavender gave her a withering look.

I'd be a pretty crap co-editor if I couldn't, wouldn't I?" she said scornfully. Daphne scowled.

"Well, get back to your fancy job in your big office then. Let us get on with it. I, unlike _some_ have a life," she said sneeringly.

"Cut it out you two, we haven't much time. Lavender, go! Daphne, you've got your hairs right?" Pansy snapped bossily. Lavender Disapparated with a pop, but not without shooting Daphne one final glare and Daphne turned to Pansy.

"Can't say it was easy Pans, but I got it."

"Good. Drop them in here then." Pansy replied. There was a clinking of vials and Pansy drew two bottles of bubbling polyjuice potion from the folds of her cloak.

"You have your hair I take it?"

"What do you take me for?" Pansy snapped, dropping her own small lock of hair in her own potion, which turned from a muddy green colour to a brilliant clear red, with flecks of golden light dancing within.

Pansy tipped her head back and drank. This was going to be the most mischief she had caused in a long time, with disastrous events for 'favourite-to-win' Granger.

_**xox**_

_**A/N: **_That Pansy eh? Can't keep her down for long. Review please and tell me what you think happened, what you _want_ to happen, what you like, what you _don't_ like, your favourite food, what you had for tea…you get the idea :) Also, Lavender isn't evil. She will see the error of her ways in the next chapter. :)

**There will be trouble ahead…:P Especially for those who favourite and story alert and are too lazy to review :(** This makes do this sad face= :( And nobody wants that.

-Sarita xx


	15. Blackmail, Snitches and Papers oh my!

**Sorry for long update, lots of coursework and mock exams coming up next month so teachers are really breathing down my neck -.- SORRY! :)**

**Firstly to, Kazfeist **

I loved your review! Constructive criticism is, of course, as welcome as constructive praise. Perhaps more so. I hope you do not feel pressured into reviewing my story, I obviously only write it for fun :) I do appreciate reviews of all kinds. Any flaws you find with my story do not hesitate to tell me, for otherwise how can I possibly have hope of improving? Please don't hold back whenever you next feel like reviewing here, because I loved hearing what you have to say. I hope my level of writing as a fifteen year old, is not too inferior to other stories, though I know it must be. Despite all this, I still want folks to review. Why else would I post a story? I _write_ a story for myself, I _post_ it for feedback. Please review when you can!

**XxKMacxX**

Cyber cookies sound good, keep 'em coming :P

**Seaflyer**

I would really like some apple pie, you're just trying to make me jealous aren't you :P Thanks for reviewing! X

**XAnnabubbleX**

1) Will Draco love Hermione? **He already does**.  
2) Will Draco love pansy? **He always will, just as a friend though**  
3) Will Hermione love Derek? **Again, she loves his friendship**  
4) Will Hermione love Ron? **She'll always love him. Just not as much as she'll love Draco :)**  
5) Will Hermione love Draco? **Would I really write so much building-up-to Dramione fluff and then switch the pairing? Even **_**I'm**_** not that evil :P :D**

Thanks to everyone else who made the time to review! Positive or negative comments, they are very much appreciated =]

Thanks and much love to my beta Evenstar101 :D

*

**Chapter 14: Blackmail, Snitches and Papers (oh my!) **

**Part 1: **_A Mother's Love_

Lavender flicked her wand lazily over the pictures Pansy had sent earlier that day. It was not late at night, in fact only four in the afternoon, but Lavender had been working long hours recently and the photos were getting blurrier and blurrier as her eyes grew more tired and sore. She rubbed them quickly and adjusted her table lamp so it shone brighter, illuminating Pansy's counterfeit photos. An internal battle was raging inside her head at that point, causing her to rub her temples to rid herself of the headache that had been plaguing her since meeting with Pansy and Daphne. On one hand, she felt somewhat, scratch that, _terribly_ guilty that she was playing such an underhanded trick on Hermione, who had saved her from Greyback in the war, and Draco, who had done nothing to her. This thought could easily have kept her awake for many consecutive nights if she was not also petrified of what Pansy was holding over her head. She manipulated the last picture of the pile and began reading through her now unrecognisable interview with Hermione. Random words and lines seemed to jump off the page at her.

"…Of course I'll always love Ron, first cut is always going to be the deepest…" "…There's _loads_ that goes on behind the scenes, I've actually made some really good friends, especially with the host's son, Derek. He's everything I look for in a best friend…and more! [Laughs]…"

Lavender scowled at this one. Pansy obviously didn't know that Hermione was a very private person who would sooner poke her own eyeballs out with rusty forks than declare her undying love for Ron and come clean about someone called Derek during an interview. She couldn't change anything though, what Pansy said was law at the moment, much as she resented it. She scanned through the interview, barely reading the absolute rubbish Pansy had written in replacement of her own interview and found herself wishing Pansy Parkinson had never been born, for the sake of her son.

*

**Part 2: **_The Silver Snitch_

Hermione, once made up to the nines and wearing a sleek, knee length black dress, descended the stairs carefully so as not to trip, watching Derek who stood at the foot of them, a bouquet in his hands. He held his hand out and she took it to descend the last step. He kissed her cheek and handed her the bunch of yellow sweet-smelling roses.

"You look great." he smiled, taking her arm to lead her into the grounds. She smiled back, waving her wand to make sure her flowers were safe in a vase upstairs.

"Where are you taking me then?" Hermione beamed.

She found herself to generally be much happier since she'd got the interview out the way and talked to Narcissa. It felt as if a weight she didn't know she was carrying had been lifted.

"I know this great little place called the Silver Snitch in Cardiff. You'll love it, I'm sure," Derek replied, the smile falling from his face as he looked into one of the topmost windows of Blackfield Manor. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Draco, halfway through shutting his curtains. The blonde gave Derek the dirtiest look and nodded curtly at Hermione, who sighed before turning towards Derek.

"Don't mind him. He's a little sore because he's got it into his head this is a date. Which it isn't, obviously." she said, shaking her shiny brunette curls in frustration at the jealous Slytherin.

"No, it's not a date," Derek said looking mildly surprised Draco was jealous of 'dating' her.

"I know. What _is_ it though?" she asked curiously. He looked at her closely.

"I need to confess some things. And I need your help: you are of course the smartest witch to come out of Hogwarts for a very long time so if you can't help me no one can," he sighed, burrowing his hands into his pockets and looked up at a window along the corridor from Hermione's almost wistfully. After a few seconds of Hermione shivering in her thin dress, Derek crashed back to earth.

"Come on 'Mione, you'll catch your death out here," he said taking her by the arm and spinning on the spot, landing some 100 miles away on a quiet cobbled street in Cardiff. A pair of elderly women passed them, taking no notice of them apparating, jabbering away to each other in Welsh. Derek frowned at their retreating backs and shook his head, smiling.

"Weird language," he said still shaking his head. Hermione nodded vaguely as he turned around.

"Here we are, the Silver Snitch!" Derek said, throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders. The pair smiled at each other and walked in.

*

**Part 3: **_Derek's Confession_

"I don't believe it."

"It's the truth!"

"I know it's the bloody truth, I just can't believe you fancy _her_!" Hermione said, pushing her clean plate away and leaning back in her chair, sipping her Gillywater just for something to do. Derek drummed his fingers on the table anxiously, looking at her.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"Do you think I'm mad?"

"A little bit."

"Really?" He looked even more anxious, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"No you fool. I just… I don't know. Does she like you back?"

"That's why I need your help. You're smart; you know what women are like. Do you think she does?"

"I think she's infatuated with Draco, like the rest of the girls..." Derek found it funny Hermione never counted herself 'one of the girls'. "…But he doesn't like her back in that way, always friendship, never love…" Hermione continued, rubbing her chin.

"So you think when Draco evicts her at the next rose ceremony I could be her knight in shining armour and rescue her!"

"You're getting a bit ahead of-"

"Yeah, or I could just kill Draco, kidnap her and spike all her drinks with love potion forever!"

"You're getting a _lot_ ahead of yourself. You'll have a very empty life because she'll always be pining for the man you killed, the man she'd always want because she couldn't ever have him. No, you have to win her over the old-fashioned way I'm afraid. Girls don't like being tricked," Hermione said thoughtfully smiling slightly. Derek nodded slowly.

"You're right. Of course you're right. How do I go about winning a girl's heart?"

"Get close to her. Get to know her, and wait until you're the only one under her defences."

"We're already close though, we're friends and I took her out last week for a drink. What else can I do?"

"Well, that's all you can for now. Maybe try copying Draco," Hermione suggested thoughtfully. Derek smirked slightly at her pink cheeks when she talked about him.

"How?"

"Well, he's very debonair isn't he?" Hermione said sounding something close to bored and taking another sip of her Gillywater.

"Yes. He's probably a closet gay. _Nobody's_ that perfect," Derek growled, throwing back his pint. Hermione nearly spat out her Gillywater.

"Believe me, if you'd known Draco in school, you'd never have called him perfect. In sixth year he was inches from going off the rails for good!" she spluttered.

"Dirt on Draco? Do tell," Derek said, leaning forward in his seat and smirking.

"You don't like him do you?" Hermione frowned.

"However did you tell?" came the sarcastic reply.

"He's really not so bad. I used to hate him with every fibre of my being, but things have really changed-"

"To love?"

"No," Hermione said rather quickly. "This isn't about me and Draco anyway. Why do you not like him?" she pressed, genuinely interested.

She leant forward so she and Derek were inches away from each other across the table.

"Because he has two of the most beautiful and brilliant women I've ever met eating out of the palm of his hand." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well ok, he had _one_ of two women eating out of the palm of his hand. The other is sat not too far away at this moment," Derek said looking at Hermione meaningfully.

"But… hang on, what?!" she spluttered. "You don't want me, you want _her_!" she said, looking confused.

"I know, but I only took her out because I was depressed about you. And look how it's turned out!" he said, starting the sentence sad, and changing to happy halfway.

"Depressed about me?" Hermione said racking her brain. "What had I done?" she asked anxiously, frowning.

"Oh no, sweetie," Derek said, giving her hand a brotherly squeeze. "I was depressed because I can't _have_ you. But _Pansy_…she's on the market…" he continued dreamily. Hermione smiled crookedly, cocking her head.

"How is she? She's in the competition too?" Hermione asked feeling frustrated at all the confusion she felt.

"Nah. Draco doesn't feel anything for her, like you said. You're favourite to win; all the papers are saying it. Plus I knew I couldn't come in between you and Draco when you like him so much," he said, surveying her carefully over his Budweiser.

And for once, Hermione said nothing.

*

**Part 4: **_Narcissa's Plan_

Meanwhile in Somerset, Blackfield Manor to be precise, Narcissa and her son were having a meeting of sorts. Narcissa had arrived less than ten minutes previously in the fireplace in Draco's bedroom and had proceeded into the room, muttering something about the following day.

"Draco I've had a brainwave."

"Oh God"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"Yes, quite. As I was saying, I've had a brainwave. Tomorrow is my annual Christmas ball. I was thinking as a treat for the girls, maybe you'd all like to come along? It would give me the chance to decide who I think is most compatible for you," Narcissa lied easily.

She already knew who she would choose to win the contest if _she_ was in charge.

"That's a fantastic idea, mum. Who'll be there?" Draco asked, already envisioning himself spinning around a beautiful girl in a long red dress with curly brown hair…

"Oh, the usual suspects. The Greengrass family, the Nott's, the Zabini's, A few Weasley's here and there, the newest Potter's, the Prewett's, some family members of our own and generally everyone who's anyone." Narcissa smiled sweetly.

Draco looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Potter's and Weasley's?"

"Like I said. Anyone who's anyone. Harry and Ginevra Potter are certainly the most famous couple of the past few centuries. The Weasley's are incredibly respected and you'll want Blaise and Maria to be there I presume?"

"Yeah. Of course we'll be there. What time?"

"I was thinking around dusk. About 5 o clock, say? I can introduce the girls to some top people who may not be famous, but are certainly _very_ interesting.

"Great. I'll see you there," Draco said hugging his mother and leading her to the fireplace. Just before she threw some floo powder at her feet, she turned to her son.

"And Draco…smart clothes please darling, this is an elegant do."

"Naturally, mum, naturally," Draco smirked as his mother beamed and began spinning out of sight.

*

**Part 5: **_Unease_

When Hermione and Derek got home after not much more chatting, they had a plan. Derek was to continue to get to know Pansy; in fact he was going to ask her on a date tomorrow. Hermione was to pretend she knew nothing about it and that it was entirely Derek's idea. They laughed and chatted as they walked into the house, Hermione still shivering like mad in her thin dress, Derek's arm around her shoulders in a caring way. When they got into the foyer, Hermione spotted the French girl, Christine, sat in the dining room with someone who could only be her sister, both cackling wickedly. When they caught sight of Hermione and Derek they looked between the paper they were reading (which Hermione recognised as the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet)_ and the couple in the foyer and laughed twice as hard, tossing their sand-coloured heads back. Hermione looked uneasily towards Derek; surely Lavender's interview couldn't be out yet? Derek steered Hermione away from the dining room, towards the curved staircase, frowning at the still cackling girls. Hermione shook herself out of Derek's grip, which had strengthened considerably since they had seen Christine and her sister, and turned to face him, a smile on her face.

"I actually had a good night," she said. Derek laughed.

"Don't sound so surprised, I know how to treat a lady," he said in a mock-hurt tone.

"Well, anyway. I had a really good night. Thank you," she said, and with that, she kissed him on the cheek, smiled and began ascending the stairs. Derek waved her off and made his way to his own quarters. Once Hermione found her way to her double room shared with only Ariella, she flopped down on her bed.

"Did you 'ave a good time?" Ariella asked from the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth.

"Yes thanks. Have you had a good day?"

"Mmm-hmm. I went to visit my parents," Ariella said thickly.

"I hope they're well," Hermione said genuinely, sitting up to put her pyjamas on.

"They are, thanks," Ariella said, appearing in the doorway to their en-suite, smiling angelically before jumping into her bed, shivering.

"Say Ariella, did you happen to get a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ this evening?"

"Sorry sweetie."

"Okay, well, night Ariella."

"Night 'Mione," was the half-yawn half-reply. And with that, Hermione fell into a deep, uneasy sleep.

*

**Part 6: **_What have I done now…?_

Hermione _knew_ something was wrong at breakfast. Pansy and Anastasia were reading a copy of the previous evening's _Prophet_ and giggling disturbingly into their cereal. Christine and Ariella were having a hissed argument in French about something Hermione only caught one word of; _Newspaper_.

To make matters even more unusual and add to Hermione's unease was that Draco had not come down for breakfast, and nobody had seen hide or hair of him since last night. Hermione was about to leave when Narcissa Malfoy burst into the room. Pansy swiftly hid the copy of the newspaper and all girls fell silent to gaze up at her expectantly.

"Girls, I thought I'd tell you… tonight you will all be attending a ball at Malfoy Manor! Surprise!" the matriarch said happily, gazing down at four ecstatic faces and one confused one; Hermione's. A thousand questions were buzzing around her brain. Why hadn't Mr Dwindle told them? Where was Draco? Why hadn't she seen Derek this morning?

"I'll see you later; Mr Dwindle's coming to speak to you my dears. Now it's a _fancy_ soiree so please make sure you're looking your best" She smiled good-naturedly, winked and apparated away with a pop before a red-faced Mr Dwindle crashed unceremoniously into the room clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet. Draco swept in behind him, his expression unsmiling and pale, like he had either got no sleep or had spent the night crying. Hermione knew which she would put her money on, but why would he have lost sleep?

"You!" Mr Dwindle barked at Hermione. She jumped, unaccustomed to being talked to in this manner by the host. "Come with me!" he added, sweeping from the room. Draco followed, not looking at Hermione or even acknowledging her presence, instead staring straight ahead. All eyes fell on Hermione as she got to her unsteady feet, wondering what on earth she had done now.

_**xox**_

**A/N:** Sorry again! A bit of filler, but the smart cookies of you will know we've learned some things about Pansy, Derek, Lavender and even Draco this chapter ;)  
Any guesses what Hermione's done, what's kept Draco up all night and why Mr Dwindle is so angry? And what does it all have to do with the _Prophet_? Please review with your ideas :)

Much loves, Sarita. x


	16. You've Been Framed

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Special thanks to; **

**Seaflyer: **Probably the most spot-on interview ever :) You'll have to read on for the details obviously :P

**AmazingxGracie: **Yes, Ron does find love in this story, if you guess who his lucky lady is then cyber cookies all round :D

**Alwaysthere2: **Probably most dedicated reviewer and story-follower EVER! Here's to you!

**Rose Eleanor Schultz: **No more cliff-hanger, happy? :) And omg lol you beta for my beta :L My beta has a beta? Very confuzzling :O

**Margaritama: **Next chapter=revenge. I hope :)

**and of course thanks as ever to evenstar101 :)**

**Chapter 15: You've Been Framed**

**Part 1: **_The Disbelief of Mr Dwindle _

Hermione sat down in front of Mr Dwindle's desk nervously playing with the sleeves of her dress. Derek was huddled in the corner, half hidden by shadows and scowling at the floor while his father sat in front of Hermione, looking positively livid. She noticed Draco hovering in the shadows of the doorway, looking menacingly impressive shooting half-heartedly concealed glares in Derek's direction. He completely blanked Hermione, but she could not dwell on this at the present since Mr Dwindle was coming down on her, hard.

"What-" the host said in trembling voice, "in the name of Merlin is _this_!" he hissed, slamming a newspaper down on the table in front of her, going as red in the face as she had once heard Harry's Uncle Vernon being described as.

Hermione leaned over the desk and craned her neck to see what she recognised as a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She twisted the paper around, feeling a strong sense of foreboding as she pulled the print towards her. On the cover was a large picture of her and Ron. Kissing. Draco shifted his stance in the doorway, his breathing akin to that of an angry rhinoceros. Derek sat up slightly straighter while Mr Dwindle poured himself a very large brandy with a flick of his wand. Hermione could not believe her eyes as she scanned the cover…

"_**THE TRUTH ABOUT RON! Hermione's most honest interview yet!"**_ The title screamed, the writing then changing to read: _By Lavender Brown_. Hermione's eyes flickered over the large picture on the front. It showed Ron with his arms wrapped around her in a passionate embrace, their eyes lingered upon each other's mouths before he leant forward and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione ripped open the paper and turned to page four, where a different picture of Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand down a crowded street was printed, with the caption of: _'Hermione and Ron were spotted out together yesterday, straight after she gave the most insightful interview of her life!' _Hermione's fingers shook as she scanned through the interview that she had never given.

'…_I'll always love Ron; Draco is just a pretty distraction to be honest. He's lovely and everything__,__ but is he The One? God no! [Hermione laughs heartily before continuing] I could never love someone as bland as Draco! We're chalk and cheese…'_

Hermione let the _Prophet_ slip through her numb fingers and land on the table with a satisfying slap.

"I didn't give this interview!" she protested in a quiet voice full of disbelief.

"I told you, Dad!" Derek said loudly, sitting up and coming fully into the light. He too looked like he had got little sleep. "I told you she wouldn't ever be so thick to-"

"Oh, open your eyes Derek! Look at her; she's got guilt written all over her face!" Mr Dwindle cried hysterically, pouring himself another brandy.

Draco was silent, but was now gazing at Hermione, eyes clouded-over with confusion. He didn't know who to believe; his eyes or his heart. So he slinked across the room in a disturbingly cat-like way and sat down next to the host. The wintry daylight spilling into the room through the far window threw into sharp relief how pale and ill Draco really looked. Hermione noticed the purpling bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot and tired-looking. He was also somehow holding himself differently, as if all the Malfoy pride had been drained from his body. He sat slumped over in his chair, as if unable to hold himself up, and when his sad eyes met Hermione's, she felt like crying. Derek, feeling as if Hermione was outnumbered and intimidated, shot across the room in his chair with a flick of his wand and glared at his father and Draco. It meant an awful lot to Hermione that he would stand up to his own father and believe her over what his own eyes could see and she managed to send a small smile in his direction. He patted her knee in a brotherly fashion and picked the paper up.

"There must be a way to prove Hermione is innocent. Because she is!" he added defiantly, staring at Draco imploringly.

"How can I trust her over my own eyes!?" Mr Dwindle asked, banging his fist on the table in frustration. He ran a hand through his thinning hair and surveyed Hermione through critical eyes.

"Look, I'm terribly sorry about this Hermione, but guilty until proven innocent in this serious case. Dating is strictly prohibited in the competition and if you really have been err – _frolicking_ - with this young gentleman then you will have to suffer the dishonour of your actions," Mr Dwindle said with what was obviously meant to be a kind smile.

"Frolicking?" Derek scoffed with a barely-concealed smile. Mr Dwindle frowned at his only child.

"It implies in here that Miss Granger has been…" Mr Dwindle trailed off while he picked up the _Daily Prophet _and began flicking to page four.

"…ah yes. It implies here that Miss Granger was quoted to have said; '_Oh yeah, Ron and I have always been very intimate with each other. The sex is always magical.'" _Mr Dwindle cleared his throat and blushed, obviously not comfortable with talking about Hermione's escapades. Draco flinched at the sentence and dropped his head, letting his hair fall into his face as he raked his long fingers across his head. Hermione's heart ached at the scene in front of her; Derek stared at Draco sympathetically, knowing how he must be feeling to hear such accusations about the girl he so obviously loved.

"There must be a way to prove your innocence, Hermione," Derek said after a few minutes, if only to stop everyone staring at Draco. Hermione and Mr Dwindle turned their eyes upon him, both trying to think, although Hermione was more concerned with Draco than her reputation at that moment in time. There were a few minutes silence while everyone thought, before...

"Veritaserum," Draco croaked, lifting his head and staring challengingly at Hermione.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Veritaserum," Hermione repeated, gazing stonily at Draco.

*

**Part 2:** _Veritaserum_

Hermione waited while Mr Dwindle poured out a few drops into a glass of water. He then handed the glass to her, and waited. Hermione looked indifferently at Draco, who looked away quickly, his eyes sad. Hermione drank.

"Now boys, only relevant questions, there's only enough potion in that glass to last five minutes," Mr Dwindle said seriously as they all sat facing her.

"Is your name Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," Hermione said immediately in a monotonous voice, feeling her facial muscles relaxing into an expressionless mask.

"Did you attend the interview conducted by Lavender Brown for the _Daily Prophet_?" Mr Dwindle continued in the same slow voice.

"Yes."

"Is this the interview you gave?" Mr Dwindle said, holding up the newspaper.

"No," Hermione replied without having to think about it. The Veritaserum knew what to say. She saw Draco's eyes light up, and her heart swelled happily.

"Did you have these pictures taken?"

"No," Draco's face lit up, he was now smiling slightly. Derek smiled smugly.

"Is it you or Ronald Weasley in the pictures at all?"

"No," Derek and Draco smiled at each other, seemingly forgetting their differences momentarily.

"Alright, I think she's proven she's innocent," Mr Dwindle said fairly.

"Good," Derek said. "Because I think the Veritaserum is wearing off," He added, surveying Hermione's expression, which was slowly becoming less indifferent. They waited until the effects of the potion had worn off before she stood up.

"I need to use your fireplace please Mr Dwindle," she said in a businesslike manner, straightening her dress and looking determined.

"Certainly, my dear. Whatever for, though?" he asked, while the smile fell from Draco's face and was replaced with a frown of confusion. Derek gazed up at her from his chair.

"Thank you," she said, ignoring his latter question. Without so much as another word or a glance back, Hermione stepped into the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder, threw it at her boots and shouted 'Home!'

*

**Part 3:** _Lavender's Secret_

Hermione spun herself gracefully onto the carpet of her bedroom and opened the door.

"Harry! Ginny! If you happen to hear anything about me and the Prophet then take no notice! It's all a load of bollocks! Bye!" she called into the flat.

"Okie Doke!" Ginny called brightly, not looking away from surveying the knitting needles suspended in midair, stitching something small and yellow.

"We'll show you the honeymoon photo's at Christmas," Harry said, not looking up from polishing his broomstick.

"Okay!" Hermione said equally as brightly at the newlyweds before she shot back into the fire, shouting her next destination as she did so. She arrived, swirling, a few seconds later and put one Christian Louboutin boot in front of the other as she strode purposefully to Lavender's office. The young receptionist looked her up and down and obviously deciding against confronting this dangerous-looking woman when she was so obviously on the warpath. She blushed and went back to filing her nails as soon as Hermione sent her a death-glare and continued on her journey to Lavender's office. She rapped her knuckles persistently on Lavender's door until a frazzled-looking woman answered.

"Lavender, we need to talk," Hermione said powerfully, pushing her way into the room and pacing in front of the fire. Lavender looked rather shocked that Hermione was there, and incredibly worried, but she closed the door and sat in the desk in front of her ex-roommate nonetheless.

"Why on earth did you take our interview and replace it with that shit that was printed in last night's _Prophet_!?" Hermione demanded, slamming her hands onto Lavender's desk angrily.

Lavender looked positively stunned- she had never seen Hermione lose her temper like this. She didn't reply and Hermione began pacing again.

"Silent treatment is it? You've nearly ruined my reputation and my relationship with a lot of people who are very important to me!" she yelled.

Lavender threw her head into her hands. Hermione softened her voice and sat down across the desk from her.

"Lavender, you were always the school gossip, but I never thought you'd ever do this to me!" she said in a slightly more gentle voice. Lavender looked up.

"It wasn't my idea! I was just going to print our interview, but she… I'm in too deep!" cried Lavender, starting to sob.

Hermione frowned, her anger returning, but no longer directed at Lavender.

"Who's got to you?" she asked dangerously. Lavender hiccoughed as she looked at Hermione with streaming eyes.

She opened her mouth but as soon as she did, she began gagging. Hermione knew it was the effects of the tongue-tying curse; the one that had been used on Snape during the war. She had never expected it to be that easy.

"It's okay, don't worry," Hermione said and Lavender closed her mouth and reverted to sobbing.

"What has this woman got on you?" Hermione asked conversationally, trying to put Lavender at her ease. The blonde looked up.

"She knows who the father of my son is," she said in a strained voice after a few moments thought. Hermione looked shocked at how Slytherin it was for somebody to blackmail a mother with that…

"And who is it?" Hermione asked casually. Lavender surveyed her for a few minutes, trying to decide whether or not she could trust her ex-roommate.

"Marcus Flint."

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect 'O.'

"Yes, yes I know. How could I have been so stupid?" Lavender said impatiently, rubbing the mascara from underneath her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"You can just – what?"

"I don't think you're stupid. How did it happen?"

"Well, when a man and a woman get very close, they decide to-"

"Are you _trying_ to make me think you're stupid?"

"Sorry. It's my way of defence, being a bitch."

"Don't worry, go on."

"Well…"Lavender sighed theatrically. It was obvious to Hermione that she had never told this story to anyone in such detail, if at all.

"Well, after the war I needed someone to help me back onto my feet. I found the comfort I needed in Marcus. I know now he was just using me for a quick shag. As soon as he found out I was pregnant he upped and left quicker than you could say 'baby.'" Lavender sighed, fresh tears leaking out of her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I found out I was pregnant about three months after we'd first started seeing each other. I booked the abortion without telling Marcus, but I couldn't go through with it. So I eventually plucked up the courage to tell him. Next morning I found his clothes gone. He'd packed his bags and done a runner. I haven't seen him since," Lavender finished her tale on a quavering note and Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Her blood boiled. If she ever found Marcus Flint, she would kill him.

"I'm so sorry, Lavender, " Hermione said with wide eyes. Lavender waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm over it. I'm a pretty good mum, I'm sure me and Shaun are better off without him," she said, as if trying to reassure herself of this.

"I'm sure you're a great mum. I'm sorry for yelling, and I know this really isn't your fault. I know I'd do the same," Hermione admitted. Lavender smiled slightly.

"Thanks Hermione. But I should have stuck up for you. If I could tell you who had dirt on me, I would," she said sincerely. Hermione nodded and got to her feet.

"I'm not sure there's much more I can do here. I've got all the information I think I can get out of you. Plus, I have to get ready for Narcissa's ball," Hermione said walking to the door, and adding the last sentence more to herself than Lavender.

"Hermione, wait!" Lavender cried as Hermione tried to turn the handle. She stopped and looked to see Lavender rifling through her desk. She finally grabbed a brown envelope and thrust it to Hermione.

"These are the photo's they made me edit. I deliberately did a bad job, hoping you'd come here. If I can't tell you who has information about me then I can sure as hell help you come to the conclusion yourself!" Lavender said, her eyes twinkling with malice at her blackmailers. Hermione beamed.

"Thanks Lav," she said gratefully.

"No problem, 'Mione," Lavender replied, half-smiling. At that moment there was an unspoken affection between the girls.

*

**Part 4: **_Edited Evidence_

Hermione spun into existence many miles away, the envelope clutched tightly between her fingers. She stepped out of Mr Dwindle's fireplace to find Draco pacing restlessly, Mr Dwindle sat at the desk and Derek reading a book entitled _'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches.'_ The book seemed strangely familiar to her, but she drove it out of her mind and slapped the envelope on the table, making all three men jump.

"What's this, 'Mione?" Derek asked, hastily stowing the book out of sight and appearing by her side.

Draco quickly closed in on her other side as Mr Dwindle undid the envelope and tipped it on its end to make the contents spill out. Draco pawed through the photographs, his heart aching as he saw the various scenes of Ron and Hermione kissing, hugging, letting themselves into a flat and closing the blinds. He knew it wasn't real, but his heart wouldn't believe him. He had obviously seen enough after a few seconds, for he sat down and stared out of the window. Hermione remained oblivious to his suffering while Derek looked sympathetically at Draco, who was eyeing Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Why did you bring them here?" Mr Dwindle asked after a few moments, perplexed.

"Because you need to see how they've been edited," Hermione replied, whipping out her wand and waving it in complicated swirls over the pictures.

Even Draco stopped sulking long enough to watch her handiwork, rather impressed. Derek raised his eyebrows and he and his father exchanged an awed glance.

"Here, look now," Hermione said, standing back so the men could see the real pictures. They still contained 'Ron and Hermione' in the same setting, but they were no longer kissing, and instead standing about a foot apart and mimicking snogging in mid air. Derek turned confused eyes on Hermione.

"I don't understand..." he started. Mr Dwindle shook his head and Draco frowned at Hermione.

"These impostors have probably taken a form of polyjuice potion to look like me and Ron, and then stood a few feet apart and pretended to kiss in mid air. Afterwards, the photos were edited to make the people zoom together, so they were actually touching and kissing," Hermione said patiently.

Derek nodded, finally understanding, while Mr Dwindle rubbed his chin and Draco looked a lot happier.

"So, now all we've got to do is find the perpetrators and catch them," Derek said as if this was a simple act.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait until after the ball, my dear," Mr Dwindle said to Hermione, checking his watch.

"Why, what time did my mother say to arrive?"

"Well, she said to arrive at about half past four, ready for five so all the camera men can get set up and it's one o clock now so you've only got three and a half hours to get ready. Take an hour off that for lunch and tea and you've only got two and a half hours," Mr Dwindle said, calculating on the spot. Draco nodded.

"Right, well chop, chop then! Into the Dining Hall, we'll have lunch as soon as possible!" Mr Dwindle said, beaming as usual and ushering them out of the room.

Draco waited for Hermione outside the door and opened his mouth to apologize as she swept past, but Hermione stalked past him with nothing but a cold glance in his direction. It was obvious they would not make up before the ball, Draco thought miserably as he followed her into the dining room.

*

**Part 5:**_ Lady In Red_

Two and a half hours later, Hermione found herself standing outside while snow fell lightly, freezing cold and dressed in nothing thicker than a red, satin fishtail-style floor-length gold gown. Ariella stood beside her, also shivering in her heels, dressed in a ballerina-length flared seaweed-green evening dress and wishing she'd worn jeans and a jumper and been comfortable instead of stylish. At least Hermione had her sleek and shiny curls to keep her neck and shoulders warm, Ariella thought bitterly. Pansy and Anastasia stood not too far behind them in short cocktail dresses that probably weren't what Narcissa Malfoy would describe as 'classy' and would probably label as being 'showy' instead. Hermione contented herself in knowing that their legs must be freezing as they waited for their escorts. Derek and the other camera-men soon came into the driveway; all dressed very smartly in black tails and dickie bows. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek tugging exasperatedly at the bow on his shirt and although she thought he looked very swish, he obviously disagreed.

"Don't say a word," he said to her as he approached, seeing Hermione open her red-painted mouth.

"You look amazing by the way. Red is definitely your colour, lucky you're a Gryffindor really," he added, looking her up and down appreciatively in spite of himself.

"You should probably not hang around me, you know. Pansy looks a bit jealous," Hermione whispered, "and thank you." She blushed prettily while Ariella slunk closer to Hermione in an effort to keep warm, apparently forgetting she was a witch and could warm herself up in a jiffy, were she so inclined.

Derek spun around delightedly and spied Pansy looking away from his back and towards Anastasia.

"You know what 'Mione, I do believe you're right," he said, beaming. And with that, he flashed her a smile, a wink, patted her gratefully on the back and sauntered over to Pansy, smoothing his hair down as he went.

"Cop 'old, ladies," said a plump camera man, offering an arm out to Ariella and Hermione each. The other ten or so cameramen appeared to be carrying the equipment while Derek offered an arm to Pansy (hardly containing the smile on his face) and another cameraman whose name Hermione didn't know offered his arm to Anastasia and Christine.

"Right, Malfoy Manor it is then!" said the man holding Hermione's arm.

The cameramen counted to three before spinning on the spot and landing in Wiltshire a second later. They made their hasty way inside, Ariella chatting excitedly to Hermione about all the pretty dresses they would see that night and Pansy muttering darkly to Anastasia about Hermione, no doubt. Draco, Narcissa, and Derek were nowhere to be found, and Hermione considered that they might be inside, waiting to greet everyone. The girls were led into a ballroom that seemed far too big to be real. Hermione thought that the only reason she could see from one wall to the other was because the hall was completely devoid of people. The girls looked around in awe, even the arrogant Christine seemed to be impressed despite herself.

"Welcome back to Malfoy Manor, ladies," Narcissa's cool but friendly voice rang out across the room.

In the far corner was a bar Hermione hadn't noticed before, and standing in front of it were Narcissa, Mr Dwindle, and Draco, all dressed up to the nines, with sparkling glasses of white wine in their hands. Narcissa looked striking in an elegant icy-white halter neck dress which skimmed across the floor when she walked, making her seem more and more Veela-like. Her son looked incredibly handsome in an expensive-looking coat and tails set, with a green waistcoat and black dickie bow. His hair was half combed back and his cheekbone-length locks occasionally fell into his face, apparently to his annoyance. He stared when he saw Hermione. She had no idea the effect she had on him and he watched her glide across the room towards him, barely even noticing the other girls behind her. The light from the Swarovski crystal chandelier bounced off her shiny curls and skin and she appeared to be emitting a creamy glow. Her dark hair was pulled back on one side and accessorized with a red rose. Her dress fanned out in many ruffles in a fishtail style and drifted in her wake as she floated across the room, the light also bouncing off her simple silver necklace and earring set. Pansy strode behind her, apparently not noticing Derek, who was desperately trying to stop her attempts to trip Hermione over, perhaps to stop Draco staring. She wore a knee-length moss-green dress with one shoulder strap, and looked (Hermione had to admit) very pretty, though a little tacky with her highest-of-high heels and big hoop earrings.

"Welcome ladies, to my annual Christmas ball. There will be a lot of famous faces here tonight, and I'm sure you'll be on your best behaviour," Narcissa started, not greeting the girls individually, but Hermione could have sworn the Malfoy matriarch flashed her a quick smile when no-one else was looking.

Draco noticed however, and followed his mother's gaze, not that he needed an excuse to gape at Hermione, which he did most openly at regular intervals. Hermione did not look back at him though, even when she felt her cheeks tinge pink at the severity of his stare. The cameras pointed as the collective group began to centre on her, but she kept her eyes forward, focused on Narcissa.

"People will begin to arrive in about three minutes, and at about five o clock the party will be in full swing. Please feel free to mingle, it's actively encouraged!" Narcissa beamed. Mr Dwindle cleared his throat with a smile and turned his eyes on the gaggle of beautiful women in front of him.

"Tonight will be your last night in the competition before Christmas, where you will get five days away from Blackfield, with your family and friends. Transport will be arranged to collect you from your respective houses the day after Boxing Day, and then there will be a group date. After the group date, Draco and Narcissa will collaborate to decide which unlucky girl will be going home for good. On a lighter note, we shall leave here at about midnight and I will then tell you about a special Christmas surprise I have in store! Now, here are some other guests, do mingle!" Mr Dwindle said, beaming as he shooed the girls and Draco towards the dancefloor.

As Hermione and Ariella pondered over the Christmas surprise, a band that had slunk in during Mr Dwindle's pep talk struck up an upbeat number…

*

**Part 6: **_You kiss your Mother with that mouth?_

An hour later and three white wines into the night, Hermione found herself gliding around the dancefloor in the arms of a rich, Portuguese wizarding businessman who bore more than a passing resemblance to Johnny Depp. He was about 6 foot 5, with big brown eyes and a crinkly smile, and Hermione guessed him to be at least ten years her senior. Draco was stood nearby with a group of gorgeous and giggling women, all batting their eyelashes. Hermione couldn't help but notice how one of them (who greatly resembled a supermodel) stroked his shoulder every few minutes, and however much she told herself she didn't care, she did. Her dance partner, whose name escaped her, smiled at her tripping feet as she forgot to concentrate on the dance.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm so distracted! Must be the wine," Hermione said cheerily as she smiled up at her partner.

"Don't worry, love," smiled the man. "There are plenty worse dancers in this room, I'm just glad to be dancing with a heroine such as yourself," he laughed, inclining his head.

Hermione smiled crookedly at him.

"So, how do you know the Malfoy's then?" she asked interestedly, only partly to change the subject from the Second Wizarding War.

They spun closer to Draco and his posse, but Hermione ignored him and the blonde beauty next to him. The other girls soon dispersed; she was obviously the alpha female.

"My ex-wife was in Narcissa's year at school. When she and I broke up, Narcissa was still kind enough to invite me to her little, ahem, _soirees,_" the man replied, laughing.

This was obviously no little soiree, but a full blown party. Hermione nodded, noticing how the blonde supermodel-like woman was tucking bits of hair behind Draco's ears.

"You look a lot like her actually. My ex-wife that is," the man said, looking at her carefully.

Hermione's eyes finally flipped back to her partners'.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Hermione said with a tinkling laugh.

"Oh yes. She was a real beauty. Psychotic, but bloody stunning," the man replied, looking dazed.

Hermione nodded uncomfortably and the song ended on a quivering note. She released herself from his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you very much for the dance." She smiled politely and turned to leave.

"You can always have another, you know," the older man said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione stuttered.

"Err…sorry, I need the loo."

"Well you won't be that long, I'll wait," the man said. "Do you want a drink?"

"No… I really need the loo, bad stomach. I won't be back for ages," Hermione lied, flushing red. "Don't eat any of the caviar!" she called over her shoulder before dashing from the room, leaving the man to wonder briefly whether all pretty girls were naturally a bit funny in the head.

Draco watched Hermione pass him and the blonde 'woman.'

"Can I go now Draco? It seems like whenever I see you I have to spend half the time in someone else's skin," The blonde said, tugging at her dress.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Plus, it's really weird having to be a girl. How the hell do they do anything with these boobs in the way? They're so bloody distracting," the 'girl' continued, looking down her own dress. "And also, Maria is getting chatted up left right and centre. That chick has a ring on her finger y'know! Her husband should be dancing with her, not hitting on-"

"All bloody right, go on, Blaise," Draco smirked. "Make sure you take _all _the reversing potion though, you don't want to be stuck like that forever, as attractive a girl as you make," he laughed.

Blaise flashed him a very rude hand gesture, before following Hermione's lead out of the room, stumbling on his heels and scratching his crotch in a very un-ladylike way. He reappeared a second later in his own skin this time, looking very suave and smiled at Draco as he walked towards Maria, who was standing at the bar, with Hermione. Draco watched the Gryffindor; he hadn't noticed her come back in. Blaise drew level to the two women. Maria was standing a foot apart from a handsome man, who held her arm and was kissing up and down it passionately. Maria looked down on her admirer with twinkling eyes, while Hermione giggled into her fourth white wine, her shoulders shaking with mirth. Blaise folded his arms as the other man kissed his wife's shoulder tenderly.

"May I 'ave zis dance?" he said in a thick French accent. Maria opened her mouth, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"No you bloody well can't. Sling your hook, mate, she's _married_" Blaise said grabbing Maria's left hand and showing the other man the rock on her finger. The man straightened up and gave Blaise a very ugly look. He muttered something in rapid French, scowling darkly, and Blaise nodded in amusement.

"Same to you, pal. You kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?" the Slytherin asked with raised eyebrows and a crooked smile. The man skulked away in Christine's direction and Blaise turned on Maria.

"You minx!" he laughed, snapping his fingers at the barman. He ordered a pint and hopped onto one of the barstools next to Maria. Hermione sat the other side of her, still chuckling. Maria had her head in her hands and was moaning.

"I think he put something in my drink… I don't feel very well," she said. She looked ill too, her skin was paler than usual and she could hardly drink her tap water.

"Why didn't you order something with more of a kick then?" Blaise asked, rubbing her shoulder lovingly, before withdrawing his hand, disgusted.

"What?" Maria groaned.

"That's the arm that your_ friend_ seemed so well acquainted with," Blaise said, a definite sulky tone to his voice now.

"Blaise, please take me home honey, I don't feel at all well…" Maria mumbled. At her hand on his, Blaise's sulkiness disappeared as concern entered into every fibre of his being.

"Come on, hold my arm. That's right, I'll just say goodbye to Draco..." Hermione slipped off her barstool too, her eyes on the doorway.

"I'll see you soon, guys," she said, eyeing Blaise and Maria cautiously. Blaise smiled.

"Bye, 'Mione. See you soon," he said. Maria lifted her head and managed a smile.

"I'll see you over the Christmas holidays, I'm sure," she said weakly. Hermione nodded and made her way to the doorway, having spotted two people she thought would never have been seen dead in Malfoy Manor again…

*

**Part 7:** _A Long-Awaited Apology_

Hermione made a beeline towards a very elegant-looking Ginny, her arm in Harry's.

"Hello, you two! I didn't know you were coming!" said Hermione in a surprised voice.

Ginny beamed, her tan from the honeymoon making her teeth shine pearly white.

"Neither did we until yesterday, Ron had our invite and kept forgetting to give it to us," Harry replied while Ginny drew her into a hug.

"You look stunning, 'Mione," Harry said, hugging her as well once Ginny had released her.

"Thanks, you two looked tanned; I'll have to have s shifty through your photos when I come home," Hermione replied. "Why did Ron have your invites?" she added. It shocked her to know that his name no longer caused her pain.

"Because apparently Narcissa didn't know where they lived," Ron said from behind her.

Hermione spun around

"Ron! How nice to see you!" she greeted happily, hugging him.

He enveloped her with open arms. Ginny and Harry exchanged happy glances – it was nice to have their gang back to normal again after so long.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked Ginny after a few blissful moments of reunion. Ginny smiled.

"Might as well wear these shoes out; they cost enough!" she laughed as the newlyweds strode onto the dancefloor, amid whispers that the Golden Trio were finally back together.

"Dance with me, 'Mione?" Ron asked, tugging at his sleeve nervously and reminding her of a fourteen year old boy who couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball.

"Go on then," Hermione said brightly, taking his hand and following Ginny and Harry onto the floor, feeling cold grey-blue eyes on her back.

"I don't feel like I've ever apologized, 'Mione," Ron said into her ear as they waltzed slowly around the room.

"About what?" Hermione asked, already knowing.

"About everything. I broke your heart, and you're a good girl, you never deserved someone like me," Ron whispered.

"The years I've known you have been the best of my life," a defiant Hermione hissed back.

"Don't defend my behaviour. I acted terribly towards you!"

"I'm not defending your behaviour, I'm defending _you_!"

"What d'you mean?"

"We were never going to work as a couple, I know that now. We were too explosive; we've both got tempers," Hermione said as they narrowly dodged another pair of dancers, laughing.

"I suppose you're right. But I think you should know that I'll never truly forgive myself, and that I'll never love another girl the way I love you," Ron replied in one breath, having summoned all the courage inside him and letting it all out at once.

"I know. I'll never love someone the way I love you either. I'll love other people, maybe more than I love you," Hermione said, thinking deeply of one in particular. "But I'll never love them in the exact same way. We've been through so much," she added honestly.

"Yeah. I'll love other people during my life, but it'll never be the same, we fight like cat and dog, but we're the closest brother and sister ever to have lived and not really been related," Ron said, screwing his face up in an effort to get the words just right.

"I know what you mean," Hermione said smiling and rested her head on his chest as the song ended. Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips, pulled her into a rib-cracking hug and sauntered over to the bar; leaving a beaming Hermione to feel as if a weight she hadn't known existed had finally been lifted.

*

**Part 8: **_I'd Do Anything_

"Hey babes how's it going?" Derek asked sitting down next to Hermione at the bar. Ron was dancing with a very flustered and blushing Ariella, Narcissa was dancing with Mr Dwindle, Draco was twirling around a grinning Pansy, and Harry and Ginny were sat down in the tables near the door with food from the buffet. Hermione surveyed him over her sixth wine of the evening while Derek ordered a shot of Schnapps.

"It's going fine actually. Better than I thought," Hermione allowed, nodding slightly. Derek laughed.

"You can't honestly have thought it would be bad?" he teased.

"Not really bad, just a bit awkward. But it's okay, I haven't danced with Draco so far, I'm just hoping I'll be able to avoid him for the rest of the night," Hermione said smiling. Derek looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry, love. He has to dance with all the girls, and he's already danced with all the others," he said, looking awkward. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"I can't catch a break, can I?" she asked, ordering another wine.

"'Fraid not," Derek said, looking apologetic.

"How's it going with Pansy then?" Hermione asked after a few moments wallowing in self pity.

"Great," Derek's face cracked into an amazing smile. "She's coming out to see me in the Christmas holidays for a date," he said, looking ecstatic. "Although obviously it'll just be two friends going out for now, until the competition is over." He added, frowning.

"She's really sort of nice when you get to know her," he said suddenly, a dreamy smile falling across his face.

"I'm sure she is. Where are you going to take her?"

"I don't know yet. Somewhere really romantic… erm, Paris?" he said, looking worried. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Yeah, book a table on top of the Eiffel Tower. Better still, get a picnic and take it out onto the gondolas of Venice," Hermione said, going gooey-eyes herself.

"We're a right pair of hopeless romantics aren't we?" Derek said smiling and throwing an arm around her shoulders, his cockney accent becoming more pronounced. He was starting to sound like the Artful Dodger; Hermione was half-expecting him to burst into _'I'd Do Anything' _

"Yeah, we're awful," Hermione said, chuckling at her thought of Derek as the Dodger.

"Venice is a good idea, though," he said thoughtfully, removing his arm from around her shoulders and stroking his chin.

"Well, book a gondola then. She'll think it's ever so romantic," Hermione said. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will y'know," he said, bounding to his feet, having heard the song end. Hermione suddenly dreaded the next song.

"Whoops, here comes trouble, better make myself scarce, have fun, good luck!" Derek added, spotting Draco pushing through the crowds on the dancefloor. Hermione looked over the heads of everyone and couldn't see the youngest Dwindle anywhere. When he said 'make himself scarce' he must have meant it. Hermione stopped looking over the heads, and sat down to await her fate.

*

**Part 9:** _Dance with the Devil_

"Evening," Draco greeted politely, flashing her his beautiful smile somewhat nervously, as if to test the waters. Hermione gave him a stony smile.

"Better get this over with," she said as he took her arm gently and looped it through his own.

Her gave her a reproachful look for her comment and watched his shoes as they glided cat-like onto the floor. It felt like all eyes were on them because there were no fellow dancers on the floor when the song struck up. Draco took her into his arms and they began moving to the slow music.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you. I just saw the pictures and I…" he trailed off, his voice cracking. Hermione didn't fill his silence so he tried to finish his sentence.

"I saw them and it was like my eyes took a picture of them. They wouldn't leave my mind. All I could see when I closed my eyes was you k-kissing him," he said nervously.

Hermione felt his body get warmer against hers and his palms were sweating as he told her this and she couldn't help but hate whoever had made him feel this way.

"Look, I know you're angry, but I'm…I'm _seriously_ jealous," Draco mumbled reluctantly through gritted teeth. Since they were about as far apart as two people slow-dancing could possibly be, Hermione finally looked at him.

"Jealous of whom?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Their eyes met and it was like she could see right to his heart. His eyes were dark and wide and shining, imploring her not to laugh at him. She was barely co-operating in the dance, and her limp hand squeezed his ever so gently. He relaxed somewhat, but seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm jealous of…Of every man who you look at the way you look at me sometimes. When you think I'm not watching," Draco said finally, stuttering halfway through and swallowing the lump in his throat. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"What look would that be?" she asked after a second. Draco looked at her pleadingly; beseeching her not to delve too far into his heart. She had never seen him so vulnerable, and she drew him a bit closer.

"The one that fools me into thinking that maybe you…" he cleared his throat but did not break his heartbreakingly vulnerable stare. "…maybe you do love me," he replied. There were tears in his voice, but not in his eyes. Hermione heard the question in his statement – he was actually asking her whether she loved him. She was horrified, and spluttered for a few seconds, knowing it had stemmed from the false interview: '_I could never love someone as bland as Draco.._.' Thankfully, she was saved answering his not-question by the end of the song. She pulled away but he pulled her back, not about to break his gaze. Draco could outstare a cat.

"I didn't write any part of that interview!" she hissed, before wrenching herself out of his iron-clad grip.

"Hermione!" he called after her. He hurried after her to the bar, not seeing Pansy Parkinson smirk into her glass…

*

**Part 10: **_Listen, kid…_

An American man Draco knew vaguely through his mother stood next to Hermione at the bar as Draco got closer. Everyone else was on the dancefloor, though a few were eating their food at the tables in the corner. The bar was otherwise empty as the American man ordered Hermione a drink while she rested her head in her hands.

"You don't like this song, sweetheart?" the man asked as he pushed her wine towards her.

Draco thought his name was Kyle, although he couldn't think from where he knew him.

"No." Hermione said flatly, sipping her wine thirstily. Kyle sat next to her and watched her admiringly as she guzzled down her wine. Draco was about to join them when a man in his fifties sat next to him, setting down his pint.

"Hey, kid," The older man said in a thick Irish accent. Draco dragged his eyes away from Hermione and turned to face him.

"I saw that just then. You don't want to go messing with that one, she's feisty. I know her type, lad," he said, obviously more than a little tipsy. Draco looked confused and impatient.

"What?"

"I said you don't want to be trying to make that one jealous," the man said, nodding his head over to where Hermione and Kyle sat, as Hermione ordered another glass of wine.

"Why not?"

"Because she's the prettiest girl in this room, and you know it," the man winked and took a slurp of his Guinness. "If you don't pay her enough attention she'll not be short of it from the other young lads. I overheard one or two remarkin' how much they'd like to…what was the expression… oh yeah, 'bonk' the sweet young lass," Draco clenched his fists.

"Oh yeah?"

"Aye," the man hiccoughed, taking another huge gulp. Draco said nothing, glaring at the back of Kyle's head.

"Listen, kid. I know what your situation is. I've seen your show a few times, I just want you to know that she's the best damn chick in the competition, and if ya don't tell her how you're feelin' then she'll be gone faster than the speed o' light. She's as wild and…" the man hiccoughed. "…untameable as the sea," he concluded, before promptly slumping across the bar and beginning to snore.

Draco slid from his seat and strode to where Hermione and Kyle sat. Hermione got to her feet as soon as she spotted him and turned to face him. Kyle followed suit, wondering what had made her leap up.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Draco said frostily.

"I don't want to talk!" Hermione said indignantly. Kyle put an arm around her waist.

"Honey, is this man bothering you?" he drawled, looking Draco up and down. Hermione threw his arm off her, to Draco's delight.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped, stepping to the side.

"You heard the lady!" Draco said, sidling towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione yelled at him before rushing from the ballroom and into the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. Thankfully, no-one but Kyle, Draco and the barman heard her screech.

"Man, I thought I was in there!" Kyle said disappointedly, shaking his head.

Draco turned around, fuming, and punched the man straight in the teeth, knocking three out. Unfortunately, everyone either heard or saw and turned to stare. Draco picked out a few faces as he rushed from the hall after Hermione, including that of his Mother, Derek, Mr Dwindle, Harry, and Pansy. He was in trouble now, but he didn't care as he ran through the acres of land, knowing it like the back of his hand even in darkness.

*

**Part 11: **_Beauty and the Beast…apparently_

Someone, his mother no doubt, had arranged for there to be fairies in large jars _all over_ the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The whole place was alight with pink, blue and green so he didn't have to look hard to find Hermione, who was just out of view from the house, but sitting on the side of one of the showy Victorian fountains placed strategically throughout the grounds. She was also sobbing into a hanky.

"Hermione…" Draco said gently as he approached. He just couldn't find the words anymore. Hermione jumped to her feet, wiping her eyes.

"I told you, I don't want to talk!" she cried, sitting down again and wiping her streaming eyes once more.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry," Draco said, sitting next to her.

"Don't be," Hermione replied harshly, standing up again and pacing in front of him. Draco felt helpless; what did you say at a time when words wouldn't come?

"Why did you care so much? About the article, that is," said Hermione after at least five minutes of silence. Draco looked perplexed.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"If it was one of the other girls, would you care as much? You looked awful this morning, like you'd either spent the night crying or not gotten any sleep," Hermione said, looking him dead in the eye, no longer crying herself.

"No. I wouldn't care at all, I don't think," Draco answered without thinking. Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Then why did you lose sleep? Or cry? Or whatever you did!" Hermione shrieked, staring him down.

"I did a little of both, actually," Draco admitted quietly, immediately regretting it. He expected her to laugh. She did no such thing, in fact she stayed quite silent for the longest of times. She didn't even look at him, and he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Why would you care anyway, Draco?" she asked, getting to her feet again. Draco looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Why would I care? _Why would I care_?!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and pulling at his hair.

"Yeah! Why?!" Hermione yelled back.

Draco let out a growl of frustration; he wished she hadn't driven him to this…

"I wouldn't care if I didn't love you so bloody much!" he yelled, his cheeks turning bright pink. He waited for the heartbreak to come, for the laughter to start…

"Go on, laugh! I bet you're dying to! The beast has fallen deeply in love with the beauty! Let the world know, why don't you?! I don't care how many people know, I don't care if the fucking _world_ knows!" he screamed hoarsely, sounding quite mad.

Hermione hadn't said anything for a long time, her hands hung limply at her sides as she stared at him. Draco convinced himself that she was trying to find the right words to tell him she was leaving, to tell him she could never love him the way he loved her, and he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, begging himself not to cry…

"You idiot! I would never laugh at someone for showing basic human emotions! You're not a beast, you a good person who bad things have happened to!!" Hermione stepped towards him, until they were inches apart.

He could see every silvery tear-track on her face and his heart begged him to pull her to him. She could see the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks and she traced a tender hand across his face, silently telling him not to cry. He closed his weary eyes at her gentle touch and when he opened them, she was looking up at him, the pit of her stomach aching dully to think he had cried over her, lost sleep because he thought she had kissed another man, thought she could never love him, thought she slept with Ron whenever she pleased and whatever other crap was printed in the article…

While she was thinking all this, Draco had been advancing on her, going in for a kiss. Her immediate thought was to pull away, so she did. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the stars, completely and utterly humiliated. He turned away to walk back towards the manor, sniffing in the cold night air, when Hermione took a deep breath and laid a hand on his shoulder, steering him back to face her. Her hands wound around his neck and settled in his hair while she stared into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into him. She leant in, giving him time to reject her, but he responded by biting the bullet and capturing her lips enthusiastically with his own. They explored each other; Hermione's hands weaving through his hair and his pulling her by the waist towards him so they were about as close as was humanly possible. His tongue slipped into her mouth tentatively, meeting her own. She broke away after several minutes, her lips swelled and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Come on, let's go in," she said, apparently as unable to keep the goofy grin off her face as he was. And with that, she set off towards the manor, leaving Draco to realise that she had not even told him whether she loved him back. She truly was the smartest witch of her age…

_**xox**_

Ok so I spent about a _**BILLION YEARS ON THIS**_ when I have my mocks next week so if I don't get many reviews guess who's going to kill off Hermione in the next chapter :L

Lmao not really munchkins, but reviews would be _**GREATLY**_ appreciated. Visit my profile for extras :)

**Some good topics to speculate while reviewing (if you're stuck):**

What's going to happen next

Whether there'll be a happy ending

If Hermione gets her revenge

Who Ron will end up with

Whether you think Lavender is in the wrong…

The list goes on and on. Now you have no excuse, you'd just be lazy not to :)


	17. Hell Hath No Fury

**OMG I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!** For anyone who cares I did well in my mocks getting an A in English (that's the highest grade I think) which I was chuffed with since English is not my first language! :D Anyways, terribly sorry, hope this makes up for it!

Anyways, a few of you were angry with this chapter: Chill your beans for two secs please! Before you fly off the handle wait until this chapter to see what'll happen. Then you can fly off the handle :P I left it like that for atmosphere, and so I could stretch it out a bit. Nobody would read on if it was just happily ever after. A number of things have to (and will happen) **in this chapter. Hermione will get her revenge, Pansy will crumble to her demands, Derek will push Hermione and Draco closer and Derek finds out what Pansy has done. **Phew. So I hope you all are having a good holiday and I won't reply to all the reviews this time just to save time really, so just know I am sincerely grateful and hope you will continue to keep 'em coming! I will reply to them in the next chapter when I have more time! Thanks a billion to evenstar101, my amaaaaaazing beta :D x

**Chapter 16: Hell Hath No Fury **

**Part 1:** _Morning, Sunshine._

"And then…." Hermione cut off short. Derek looked at her with wide eyes.

"And then?!" he pressed eagerly. Hermione sighed and looked sheepish.

"He told me he loved me," she said in the quietest voice possible. Derek beamed and hugged her.

"Brilliant!" he sighed in her ear. "So I guess the show is over, have you told dad yet or shall I?" he added hopefully, breaking off and unable to keep the shiver from his voice.

They were outside on one of the benches overlooking the Silver Lake, where Derek had found Hermione at quarter to six that morning. The weak and wintry sun was currently peeking over a snow-filled and ominous cloud, highlighting the frost lying thickly on every surface and making it glitter beautifully. Hermione shook her head vehemently, almost on the verge of tears, and pulled the blanket that Derek had conjured tightly around her shivering shoulders.

"Why not?" he almost snapped. He then put an arm carefully around her after sensing her regret at whatever she had or hadn't done.

"Because there's nothing to tell. I didn't give him a reply," Hermione said, her voice quavering. "The man told me he loved me for God's sake and I didn't even reply!" she said throwing her hands up in frustration at herself. Derek patted her arm in shock. He knew she had the only the strongest of feelings for Draco.

"Why did you not answer him then?" he asked gently.

"I was scared! One minute we were arguing, next he was professing his love for me! And then…" her voice took on a slightly dreamy quality; only someone who knew her well could pick up on it…"and then he _kissed_ me," she finished dazedly, her eyes glazed over and her bottom lip no longer quivering but fixed in a lopsided smile. Derek grinned, but was confused nonetheless.

"Um…arguing?" he prompted softly.

"Over the stupid article. Whoever wrote it has it in for me. I'm not joking," she whined, allowing herself a few moments of self pity and sinking into Derek's chest.

"I know. I'm wondering if it isn't someone in the competition, to be honest," Derek rumbled thoughtfully. Hermione looked up at him.

"You don't suppose it's…" Hermione began.

"Come on, we'd better go and get ourselves breakfast!" Derek said cheerfully and loudly, drowning her out. Hermione looked at him quizzically. He nodded over to a thicket of small trees, where a camera man stood carefully and silently setting his equipment up. She nodded at Derek and the pair walked back through the maze as quietly as possible.

*

**Part 2: **_Bending the rules_

As Hermione and Derek parted ways (she went into the dining room, he went to his Father's office) he thought of the ways he could help Hermione and Draco. Unfortunately his mind couldn't stop wandering back to Pansy. Was it her who had done this? He hated the thought, but she and Hermione had a past, and Pansy wasn't always a good person.

He didn't want to believe it, because he had really hit it off with her last night, taking as many dances as he dared, and finding out all he could about her, even _kissing_ goodnight. It shocked him to think that she had completely opened up to him, as much as was possible in the time space of a few (ten) dances and it hurt to think she might have deliberately tried to harm Hermione. He reached his father's door to find Mr Dwindle Senior place five pieces of paper in a top hat and shake them about a bit.

Aha! He finally knew how to help Hermione.

"Dad!" Derek almost shouted. Mr Dwindle spun around. "Sorry, I thought you were going to spill the coffee," Derek said lamely, scooping his hand from his pocket. As his father spun around naturally to see whether the coffee magically pouring itself was still ok, Derek pointed his wand at the hat and made the one with Hermione's name glow bright blue and then revert pack to its natural yellowing parchment colour. Mr Dwindle spun around and instinctively picked out the one Derek had charmed. This was because the spell was to make the object instantly and subconsciously more attractive. It was illegal in shops, although there was little point in banning it, because few people knew of it. Hanging around with Hermione had more and more good points, Derek mused with a smile.

"Who's he staying with over Christmas then?" Derek asked casually as Mr Dwindle looked at the little sheet in his hand.

"Hermione Granger," Mr Dwindle said, looking up at Derek with a smile.

*

**Part 3:** _Holiday Guest_

Draco winked at her as she clicked into the Dining room and her heart soared. She almost felt the prick of tears behind her eyes at the slightly sad look behind Draco's smile; he had noticed what she _hadn't_ said.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentleman. Before you start breakfast I'd like to announce the name of the lucky woman who'll have the pleasure of Draco's company over the Christmas break week," Mr Dwindle said, waiting for a reaction as the girls got settled. Christine cast superior looks at the other girls and flipped her hair. Draco looked close to nauseated – a week with Christine might just kill him. His crossed his fingers under the table and begged for Hermione to be the hostess with the mostess…

"The lucky woman is…"

There was a pregnant silence, in which Hermione quite coolly sipped her tea.

"Hermione Granger!" Mr Dwindle beamed. Ariella looked close to relieved, Christine looked appalled, Anastasia's eyebrows rose and she bared her teeth in something like a silent snarl, while Pansy looked unsurprised but slightly dismayed. Draco tried very hard not to jump onto the polished table and thank the lucky stars he was born under, and Hermione nearly spat out her tea.

Draco? Coming home to meet her parents? Nooooo way… She was utterly unprepared for this.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger, you cannot visit your parent's home at the moment, since they still live in Australia, I believe," Mr Dwindle said apologetically. Pansy and Draco turned their heads to her, neither knowing her parents had emigrated back in seventh year. Hermione had visited her parents a lot since then; they knew exactly who she was since she'd removed the memory charm. However, they decided they rather liked Australia and so had decided to stay there for good. She let out a sigh of relief, before…

"So we made a few floo calls and just as we'd given up hope, a Mrs Molly Weasley called and offered us her house for you to stay over the Christmas break!" Mr Dwindle said happily. Hermione's eyes flicked up to meet Draco's. Him and Ron in the same house? Hermione thought for something to sum up her feelings on this. But kept returning back to…Oh _shit!_

*

**Part 4:**___Plotting_

The only thing Hermione could think of as she and Ariella packed their things to go home for Christmas was that she had to find out who was trying to sabotage her chances with Draco before she went home the next day. She couldn't have it looming over their first holiday together. She found she was actually looking forward to Draco all to herself for a whole week, in a strange way. A few questions were buzzing around her head though: how did Molly know they were looking for somewhere to spend Christmas? Unless it had been announced on the show and Molly had known she couldn't go to her parents and just been kind and smart and offered her own home. Did Ron mind that she and Draco were coming? Did he even know? Questions she could only answer with vague guesses. The one she kept reverting back to was wondering who was trying to tear Draco away from her. She could think of one, but she didn't want to believe Pansy was behind it, for Derek's sake. But she had to do something. She thought for a long time. A plan was formulating in the catacombs of her brilliant mind, though. She'd need helpers, perhaps the ones she trusted the most to help her carry it out. She could come up with five people she could contact easily…people that would help her no matter what. And that's how she set about putting her plans into action…

*

**Part 5:** _Plans in Progress_

That night, Hermione entered Pansy's room carefully, casting Muffliato on the sleeping Anastasia. She advanced on Pansy, her cloak muffling her movements. She then waved her hand in complicated motions over the face of the girl. Afterwards, she beckoned her 'helpers' into the room. Derek came in, looking uneasy and somewhat sad, as if he'd found something to be true, that he wished wasn't. Hermione knew he wished Pansy wasn't so infatuated with Draco to try and hurt Hermione, but he was still trying to help both girls. And that was why he was there with them. Ron followed him, looking almost confused in the dim light, wondering why he was there because he didn't know the whole story well enough, but still willing to help Hermione, because she needed him. Harry followed wand aloft and looking wary. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and nodded to Hermione grimly. Ginny came into the room next, looking excited and triumphant; she was glad to be getting one over on Pansy, whom she detested. Ariella came in next, looking as calm as ever.

"Right" Hermione said calmly as soon as they gathered around her, shooting nervous glances over at Anastasia. "You know the drill; I've told you enough times what your roles are. Here goes nothing," she said in a businesslike manner.

Ron and Harry smiled nostalgically at each other. Hermione smiled crookedly at them both and clapped her hands once to make sure everyone got themselves into position. Ginny, who was holding an ages-old copy of the _Prophet_, went to stand over Anastasia's bed, wand extended, to make sure the girl didn't wake and raise the alarm. Ron and Ariella stood in between the door and Pansy's bed, both to protect Hermione if something went wrong, and to ensure nobody burst in on them. Harry stood in between Hermione, who was stood at the foot of Pansy's bed and Ginny, who was beside Anastasia's. Derek stood just behind Hermione, holding her arm protectively. Hermione pointed her wand to the ceiling and said a few fast words strung together and there was a sound like distant thunder as the six of them gazed up at what appeared to be the night's sky…just like at Hogwarts. Ron gasped, Harry looked awed, Ginny beamed appreciatively at Hermione, Ariella looked slightly less calm and Derek chuckled throatily. Hermione then directed the wand at Derek, Ron and Ariella in turn and put the Disillusionment charm on them, Harry threw his Father's cloak over himself and Ginny and Hermione then pointed her wand at Pansy's sleeping chest. There was a bang and Pansy sat up with a start. She looked around blearily, looked up at the non-existent ceiling and obviously decided she was dreaming. She suddenly spied Hermione stood at the foot of her bed, her head hooded by the cloak, which was floor length and shimmery.

"Granger…what are you doing in my dream?" she asked stupidly. Hermione pointed her wand at her own throat under the cloak so Pansy couldn't see and thought a spell.

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said in a charmed voice so eerily breathy that it made the hairs stand up on the backs of everyone's necks. "You have wronged me!" she said in the same magically-enhanced breathy voice. Pansy stared into the eyes she could not see under the hood.

"Look…I don't have a personal thing against you anymore, but Draco is mine!" Pansy said with a hint of desperation. Apparently the voice forced her to tell her version of truth.

"Oh, so he likes you too then?" the eerie voice said sarcastically.

"You can go to hell, Hermione Granger!" Pansy said boldly, but cowering under the look that the dark face under the hood gave her.

"_Shut up_ you silly girl! I am about to show you what life would be like if you don't turn yourself in. Because if you do it then I will," Hermione said in the same eerie voice. Except it wasn't _exactly_ the same…now there was a threatening side to it.

Pansy stared curiously at the face she couldn't see under the hood with a mixture of scepticism and almost fear.

"I don't know…" she said doubtfully. Hermione waved her wand and the Prophet soared towards her out of Ginny's invisible hands. If Pansy wasn't scared before, she was now. Hermione waved her wand and the room became misty. When the fog cleared, the two of them (well the two of them that Pansy could see) were standing in the same room except it was daylight shining through the non-existent ceiling and Anastasia's bed was apparently empty.

"Granger…what the…?" Pansy began. Hermione said a few words under her cloak and then thrust the Prophet into Pansy's surprised hands. She caught it and flipped it over to read the front cover, which read 'PARKINSON HEIRESS FALLS FROM GRACE!' Pansy scanned through the article on the front, eyes flicked madly over the text.

"_Pansy Parkinson, the youngest Parkinson heiress has just made the biggest mistake in her young life. Miss Parkinson, 21, was evicted from her temporary home on the set of The Most Eligible Bachelor reality TV show early this morning for foul play. Sources from the set, Blackfield Manor, say Miss Parkinson was seen carrying her bags from her former room at the mansion in Somerset, weeping 'like a willow.' A source close to her in the house, Derek Dwindle, found time to talk to me today. Turn to page seven for the exclusive interview!" _Pansy quickly flicked to the page while Derek, unseen by Hermione, materialised beside Hermione. Ariella transfigured herself into Lavender Brown (who could not be there herself due to her son needing looking after) and began to speak. Pansy dropped the paper in shock and looked at 'Lavender' and Derek who were sat in front of a forbidding-looking Hermione on two metal chairs.

"So Derek, I hear you knew Pansy well. Why was she evicted this morning?" Ariella started, managing to hide her slight accent very well.

"Hi Lavender. Yeah I thought I knew Pansy," he started bitterly. "And I'm afraid I can't disclose what she's done just yet for obvious reasons."

"Sure, ok. So what was she like on a day to day basis away from the camera?" Ariella asked, flaming pink quill scribbling furiously over a piece of parchment. Derek managed a long-suffering look and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I liked her. A lot. But obviously she was too hell-bent on sabotaging her chances to win Draco over then we could have been more than friends. But obviously I wasn't worth that," Derek said bitterly. Ariella nodded sympathetically and scrawled on her parchment. Pansy drew in a strangled breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

"So, you won't give her another chance?" Ariella pressed, the tip of her quill quivering on her lip as she leaned forward in a move so like Lavender it was uncanny.

"I would've, if she'd turned herself in, because it meant she would have cared about me at all. But now? Not a snowballs chance in hell," he spat. Tears actually began falling down Pansy's cheeks at this and Hermione waved her hand. The scene disappeared, to be replaced with one of a jam-packed (as always) Diagon Alley. Ginny stepped onto the scene, Polyjuiced into Pansy with a hair they'd found on her hairbrush earlier in the day (Invisibility Cloaks really _do_ come in handy.) Two women (Harry and Ron, polyjuiced with the hairs of strangers on a muggle street) were stood in front of a shop so hazy with mist that the name and size of the shop was unclear. As the fake Pansy walked down the crowded street, the two women stared and whispered behind their hands. Other people in the crowd (Derek and Ariella) stopped and stared, pointing and sniggering. Ginny held her raven haired head high and strode through the crowd, as people spat at her feet.

"That's for Hermione Granger! Our heroine!" Harry shouted through the crowd dressed as the female muggle. Hermione tried as hard as possible not to frown. She hated being remembered as the heroine over people like Molly Weasley, who killed Bellatrix LeStrange. The real Pansy stared in horror, tears trickling between the fingers splayed over her face. Hermione waved her hand and the scene was replaced with the dark bedroom with no ceiling. And suddenly Hermione's hair was whipped up by the wind; the sky became her cloak and her glaring eyes were charcoal black all over.

"I'm not always a bad person!" Pansy sobbed.

"Change," Hermione said rigidly.

"I've just been evil for so long it just becomes habit and I guess-"

"Change," Hermione repeated. But this voice wasn't as dogmatic. It had an edge, and Pansy had the sense to listen to that edge.

"How can I stop that from happening though?! People might still hate me!" Pansy cried hysterically. Derek made an involuntary twitch towards her, Hermione couldn't see it but felt it, and sensed Ariella take his arm.

"Some people hate me. But the people who matter to me, the people I love, respect me for not caring about the minority," Hermione said more humanly. Pansy nodded slowly and there was a long, long silence which Hermione did not break.

"What will I have to do?" Pansy asked without making eye contact with Hermione, who used this moment to lift the charm from the ceiling, making it pop back into existence.

"Use your mind, Pansy," Hermione said shortly, and gathered her cloak so it covered her feet. She then used her wand to cast a quick and simple charm to put invisible block under her feet, to give the impression of gliding. She then flew from the room, to the astonishment of Pansy. She heard rustling behind her and the door closed. Harry, Ariella, Ron, Derek and Ginny popped back into existence when Hermione lifted the charm.

"That was some bloody nice wandwork, 'Mione!" Ron whispered in awe, clapping her on the back, sending her shooting a few inches forward. Ariella beamed first at Hermione, nodding, before sending a shy smile in Ron's direction. Derek said nothing and Ginny and Harry put their arms around each other.

"Thanks so much for helping me with this, guys," Hermione said genuinely before kissing Ron, Harry and Ginny in turn. They then disappeared silently into the darkness to find a spare fireplace they could floo home from. Ariella brushed against Hermione and whispered that she was going to go and get ready for bed. Derek wished her a good night and then he and Hermione were left alone.

"She likes you, Del," She said, using a nickname to make her voice softer. She had removed the spells to make her scarier, thank God.

"Del?" Derek whispered, chuckling softly as they walked slowly to her room.

"Yeah, like Del Boy. You've got the accent," Hermione laughed. Derek shoved her playfully as they walked to her room.

…

And as Pansy passed Hermione in the corridor the next day on her way to turn herself in, no words were spoken but their eyes met…and Pansy could've sworn in the few seconds they held eye contact that Hermione's eyes were a liquid, charcoal black…

*

**A/N** I know it's been such a long time, but reviews? :)

And for those who don't know (You probably don't live in Britain if you don't) Del Boy is a cockney character from the comedy Only Fools and Horses from the late 80's.


	18. Meet The Weasley's

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Now I'll do the replies from the last chapter :)

**Teenyjewel:** I'm glad I'm forgiven (:

**Jevanminx:** Thanks so much, I love the show and I thought it was a good opportunity to mention.

**:** Sorry, he's her friend, there are going to be more moments :P No catfight, that would kind of screw up the cliché happy ending I have planned ;) I do hope to finish soon, can't really given an estimate but I hope to have it finished in the summer, since I probably won't have a spare moment until then to update (GCSE's coming up; I want to do really well) haha, so stay tuned!

**Jypsyjulia:** Wow, thanks, please don't die on me ha! I've updated now :D

**Jay9464:** I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint with your hopes for the Christmas break, I'm not going to make Pansy public enemy number 1, because Draco_ is_ going to forgive her. Thanks :)

**Seaflyer:** Wow thanks so much :) So many questions, Draco and Hermione will have a nice Christmas though, that's all I'm saying… ;)

**AmazingxGracie: **Thank you so very much! I think there is too much animosity between Pansy and Hermione for them ever to be true bosom buddy friends but I don't see why they can't at least be civil and even friendly towards each other from now on.

**Snakesandemeralds:** Thanks, that was the reaction I wanted to draw from you lot :D

**FashionStarlet:** Well neither can I to be honest! I wasn't really happy with the chapter until I read it in context with the rest of the story. Thanks so much though, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter (:

**XxAnnaBubblexX: **Thank you for reviewing! :D I probably won't use all of your ideas, but I will some of them because they were already my plan (:

Thank you everyone who reviewed, it doesn't go unnoticed I just should stop wasting time and get this chapter done and posted for you lovely munchkins! Thanks to evenstar101 for everything!

**Chapter 17: Meet The Weasley's**

**Part 1:**_ Pansy Defeated_

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, sorry to have you up and about at this hour, but I was shocked to discover that early this morning I had a visitor…and a confession," Mr Dwindle said as Hermione glanced at the clock, which read 6.30.

It was still dark outside and Christine was still in her pyjamas. Draco looked stony-faced; he already knew about Pansy's confession. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly sad for him, as well as glad for her and him together.

"I've had you woken at this ungodly hour to share some interesting news. Pansy-," he gestured to Pansy, who sat on his right, fully dressed and wearing an indifferent expression, barely concealing sadness due to puffy pink eyes. "-will no longer be competing against you all for the remainder of the show. She has decided it's time for her to leave and will be out by lunchtime, or so I am assured," he said with a questioning tone in his voice as he looked down at Pansy. There were no cameras or cameramen in the room, but Derek was sitting in the corner, watching Pansy's dead expression for signs of life. Pansy nodded, and Draco surveyed her quickly. He knew what she had done and he was horrified, but not entirely surprised.

"Right. Are there any questions?" Mr Dwindle asked around the room. There were many shakes of heads and Anastasia simply stared at her fallen comrade with a look of pity and superiority.

"Then you may all pack up the rest of your things for the Christmas break. The cameras will visit each of you personally to interview you before you leave and then as you leave the manor. Then when you return you will be interviewed on your Christmas," Mr Dwindle added and the girls got to their feet, yawning and stretching.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, your arrangements will be slightly different, could you stay for a second?" Mr Dwindle called. Hermione risked a glance at Pansy and saw that she was allowing herself to be led from the room by Derek, who had his arm around her. Pansy looked up at her from the doorway and nodded once, inclining her head deeply and closing her eyes for a second.

Finally, Pansy had admitted defeat.

**Part 2:** _25%_

"What do you think of Miss Parkinson's leaving?" the cameraman asked Hermione at ten o clock the same morning, as Ariella packed to leave behind her.

"I think it's probably best for Pansy now." Hermione nodded gravely.

Ariella barely concealed a laugh as a hacking cough behind her and the corners of Hermione's mouth twitched in spite of herself.

"And who would you like to win the competition, excluding yourself of course, out of the three other girls now remaining?"

Hermione smiled dazzlingly.

"Ariella, of course," she said truthfully. Ariella grinned behind her.

"Good choice," the cameraman said, looking over at Ariella appraisingly. Hermione smiled slightly.

"What would you say your chances of winning the Bachelor's heart are?"

Hermione smiled wider.

"Well, 25% seeing as there are three other ladies to compete against!" Hermione lied charmingly.

"Well have fun this holiday, Ma'am. Thank you for your time," the cameraman said, as he switched off his machine. He left the room soon afterwards.

"25% Hermione?" Ariella asked, with a knowing smile, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Well yes," Hermione replied, patting Ariella's hand and making to get up.

"I don't think so," Ariella said with a cheeky smile. Hermione looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Anastasia is about as interesting and intelligent as a wet carrot. And Christine? Her head is so far up her own arse that she'll need a native guide to get her back out again, and that's coming from someone who is supposed to like her. As for me, I don't feel any real connection. Not with Draco anyway," she said with a thoughtful smile.

"Which leaves you absolute favourite to win," she added, turning the smile on Hermione, who looked shocked.

"Well we might think those things about Christine and Anastasia, but maybe Draco sees something else in them..." Hermione said doubtfully.

"Even you don't believe that!" Ariella snorted with laughter.

"Well, no," Hermione admitted with a grin.

"So you know what I think you should do this week with him?" Ariella asked as Hermione finished packing her shoes and sat on her case in order to zip it up.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Hermione said wearily as she zipped the case up.

"You have to make yourself favourite to win in his eyes! If he doesn't already think so, which I doubt!"

"Come on Ariella, look at Christine! And you! And even Anastasia. Lets face it; I'm up against stunners!" Hermione protested weakly.

"Pfft. Christine against the great Hermione Granger? She might be OK to look at-" Hermione snorted derisively –"but she's nowhere near as smart as you or close to him as you are! When I was at home last week I saw all the episodes of the shows that my Mama had recorded and you should see the chemistry between you two!" Ariella pressed. Hermione decided to give in –at least partly.

"OK, so I have a chance with him! Like the rest of you!" she said firmly. "I'm going to see how this weekend goes with him and I think he'll be doing the same. And now I'm going to pack, ready to leave tonight and I suggest you do the same," she added. Ariella, knowing a lost cause when she saw one, nodded reluctantly and threw her blue slippers into her open suitcase lying on her bed.

**Part 3:** _Letters and Leavers_

Seeing as Hermione had time to kill before she and Draco left for The Burrow, she sat down and began to draft a letter to Maria and Blaise. At Narcissa's party Blaise had taken Maria home because she had felt unwell, but Draco's admission of love had pushed all other thoughts out of her mind.

'_Dear Maria,' _she wrote.

'_I was just writing to check how you were; last time we saw each other you looked really ill and left the party early, how are you now?_

_Also, as you've probably seen on the show, Draco will be spending Christmas with me and I was wondering - if you feel better that is - if you wanted to meet us for dinner and drinks or something one night. Let me know!_

_Love, Hermione xxx'_

Hermione then borrowed Ariella's owl, Monte, to send the letter, and as she was watching the bird fly into the distance with the window open, she saw Pansy stepping out from the building, her suitcases in tow, and Derek hot on her heels. A car was waiting at the end of the drive, and she was walking very fast, ignoring Derek's cries and wiping her eyes quickly.

"Pansy! Wait – aw come on, Pans!" Derek called as she trotted quickly down the drive in her highest heels. Derek finally caught up with her and pulled her around to face him. At his touch, she dissolved into full blown sobs and threw herself into his shocked arms.

"I really did love him you know," she said desperately.

"I know, babe. I know. But you know what the deal is," he said, looking down at her and rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Yeah. I've known he was fixated by Granger since he first met her. It's developed into l-love now though!" she cried. Derek kissed the top of her head on a whim and Pansy hiccoughed in surprise and looked up at him.

"You know what the saddest part is?" she asked once she had calmed down. Hermione felt very precarious, hanging out the bedroom window and ducked down slightly so she could still hear and see them but it was harder to be seen.

"No, what is it?"

"I'm not sad because he doesn't love me. I don't even love _him_ anymore. But I don't want him to not be my friend anymore. He's always been there for me, since we were in nappies! I just want him to forgive me one day… if he can…" she said, dissolving into tears again.

"Shh, don't cry, Pans. Please," Derek said quietly, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here for me," she said, looking up at him and wiping her eyes. She was getting closer to him and Hermione grinned as she lent forward to kiss him…but her face turned confused when Derek jumped back.

"Pansy, do you think that's really the best idea? I'm not going to take advantage of you," he said firmly. Pansy looked taken aback.

"I fell out of love with Draco a while back. My new focus for a while now has been you, Derek," she said, leaning in again.

"I want this," she added, coaxing his chin towards her with her finger.

Suddenly, the pair was so entangled with each other that Hermione could hardly tell who was who. The kiss broke after a minute and the taxi driver a few feet away from the couple tooted his horn irritably.

"Derek, come with me!" Pansy said excitedly. Derek looked mesmerised.

"What, to your house?"

"No, just come with me! For the holiday! And then after the show we can be… public!" she said enthusiastically, no trace of tears now.

Derek looked uncertain.

"Are you sure you want this?" The car beeped its horn again. Pansy kissed him quickly but passionately and ran forward to the car, loading her things inside.

"Yes! I'll write to you tomorrow, OK?" she said quickly and got into the car, leaving Derek looking bemused but ecstatic at the same time. Hermione smiled; things were falling into place now…for everybody.

**Part 4:** _The Last Supper_

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Without further ado, I present your last dinner together until Boxing Day – well, your group date," Mr Dwindle said happily.

The aristocratic room was decorated artistically (Hermione guessed Narcissa had been behind it) with Christmas balloons, tinsel and live fairies. Draco was sat to Hermione's left as usual and Ariella opposite her, but there was an empty seat beside her where Pansy would usually sit.

Hermione and the other guests ate in happy and mostly friendly conversation. Christine was busy telling Draco and Hermione how grand a 'last dinner' would be at her manor in France, with five course meals and three house elves waiting on every guest, making Hermione stab her turkey with unnecessary force. Draco gave Hermione a knowing smile and nodded politely at Christine.

"Now you have all finished," Mr Dwindle said, "I will bid you all a very merry Christmas and ask you to get your things ready to go home. Miss Granger, you will get a few short visits from cameramen over your holiday together before the group date and they will be interviewing the people who you spend your holiday with. We will ask you not to leave the country but other than that you may go wherever you please... within reason," Mr Dwindle concluded with a smile. Hermione smiled serenely back and Draco winked at her subtly.

Ten minutes later, Ariella and Hermione stood outside in the bitterly cold wind, early snowflakes falling at their feet and melting almost instantly.

"I guess I'll see you on Boxing Day," Hermione said, wrapping her thick travelling cloak around her shoulders and hugging Ariella, who smiled slightly strangely.

"I have a feeling you'll see me before then," she said with a mischievous grin. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to ask but Draco called her forward at that moment.

"Merry Christmas, Ariella," Draco said, presenting her with a beautiful bunch of white roses, with pearls intertwining them. He then kissed her once on each cheek and with one last wave at Hermione, was escorted home by one of the security guards on site, filmed by at least six cameras. Christine had already been escorted back and Draco called Anastasia over and presented her with identical roses to Ariella's, kissing her reluctantly too.

"Hermione?" Draco said once the faint pop signalled Anastasia's departure. Hermione walked over to him and he presented her with the same beautiful bunch of roses with a big grin and then kissed her on the cheeks before smiling at her serenely. Mr Dwindle approached them and took an arm each of theirs.

"I'm personally taking you to The Burrow to meet the acquaintance of Mrs Weasley, who I believe received an award for her services to the country in the Second Wizarding War, am I right?" he said, looking at both of them. Hermione nodded and Mr Dwindle spun on the spot, soon to arrive at the place Hermione liked to call her second home.

**Part 5:** _Meet the Weasley's_

Hermione led them down the winding drive past the pigpens and broom shed towards the smell of her second home; the warm scent of cooking mixed with an open fire. She had just raised her hand to knock on the door when it flew open and something huge and soft and warm hurtled into her.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly cried in her ear. Hermione was overwhelmed with emotion and threw her hands around Mrs Weasley's neck, flowers dangling over Molly's shoulder.

"Come in, come in!" she insisted, wiping her eyes on her apron and shutting the door behind Mr Dwindle.

"Arthur!" Molly called up the stairs and pointing her wand at the stove, which emitted smoke as one of the many oven doors opened and a dish of amazing-smelling lasagne levitated itself onto the top of the oven to cool.

"Mrs Weasley," Draco said tentatively (although he tried to hide it under his usual cool mask). Molly whipped around and Draco held out an extravagant bunch of assorted exotic flowers, which she took with an expression of surprise.

"Oh, they're _beautiful_..." she gasped. "Thank you, Draco dear," she said kindly, patting him on the hand.

"Hello Hermione!" Mr Weasley practically sang, walking carefully over to her past the pile of ironed clothes on the sideboard. His thinned hair was touched ever so slightly with grey nowadays, like his wife's, but the familiar happy twinkle in his eyes told Hermione he was far from old yet.

Hermione hugged him and he beamed around at the two men standing in her shadow. Mrs Weasley was pottering around looking for a vase for Draco's assortment of flowers and Hermione stepped forward to check the jacket potatoes in the oven.

"Mr Malfoy, good to see you again." Arthur said graciously, though ever so slightly cautiously. Lucius Malfoy and Arthur had been much less than friends but Molly must have talked to him about how people can change.

"Good evening, Sir," Draco said, extending his hand to Mr Weasley, who looked taken aback. Hermione straightened up and Molly even momentarily gave up her search for a vase to look uneasily at her husband. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur took Draco's hand and shook it.

"Call me Arthur, Draco," Arthur said, smiling slightly. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to the three men.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, this is Mr Dwindle, my host from the show," Hermione said. Mrs Weasley trotted over and shook Mr Dwindle's hand after her husband.

"Of course we've seen you on T.V.," Mrs Weasley said. Mr Dwindle bounced on his heels.

"I'm blushing, Madam!" he said coyly. "A celebrity such as yourself watching the show! I am flattered!" he chuckled. Mrs Weasley let out a laugh.

"I'm no celebrity! Now, will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked. Mr Dwindle looked at the huge (many times extended) table, complete with many chairs and two high chairs.

"I'm very tempted, but it seems you already have a small army joining you already! So I'll pass this time, thank you very much," Mr Dwindle replied regretfully.

"All right. Well we'll see you on Boxing Day then," Mrs Weasley said as Mr Dwindle opened the door, letting a cold draught into the warm kitchen.

"Certainly. Goodbye and thank you!" Mr Dwindle called as he left. Mrs Weasley beamed at the two of them.

"Arthur, be a dear and go and get the others. I'll get these two seated." she said to her husband.

"Right you are," he replied, ascending the stairs. Mrs Weasley fussed over Hermione (who smiled) and an amused Draco.

"Here you go," she said, sitting the pair of them down next to each other in the middle of the table. She then turned back to get the potatoes out of the oven while what sounded like a herd of elephants crashed overhead.

"'Mione!" a tiny voice shouted.

"Victoire! What 'as Mummy told you about running down ze stairs?" Fleur berated as she glided down the stairs after her little daughter.

"Ah Hermione!" She added, picking Victoire up and fastening her into the high chair beside her seat. She floated over once Victoire was secured and kissed Hermione on both cheeks.

"Draco," she acknowledged throatily, kissing him too. Hermione beamed internally when Draco did not go red as Ron used to when she greeted him. Bill came down soon after; hair slightly shorter than Hermione was used to, but fang earring still firmly in place.

"Hello Hermione, good to see you," he said, sitting down next to his wife and greeting Hermione with a wave across the table.

Fleur bustled around the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, somehow not getting in her way once (probably through years of practice), and brought back a juice cup and a bowl of what looked like some kind of vomit to Victoire.

"Draco, pleased to see you again," Bill added, nodding across the table to Draco.

"Hi there," Draco said pleasantly.

"Who else is here, Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Ginny and 'Arry and Ron. George and Angelina aren't coming until Christmas and neither are Percy and Audrey." She said. Her accent was becoming so much less pronounced, Hermione deduced as she nodded, trying not to panic at the fact that Ron was going to be dining with her and Draco until Boxing Day. She was spared from these thoughts however from a familiar voice.

"Hello, 'Mione."

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hello Ron," she said.

**Part 6:** _Goodnight Sweetheart_

Harry and Ginny, who stood behind him on the second step up looked uneasily between the two. Mr Weasley, who stood behind Harry and Ginny, watched carefully the scene beneath him and Mrs Weasley seemed not to notice the smell of burning potatoes whilst the spoon in Fleur's hand was steadily dripping Victoire's weird food (which Hermione later found to be mushy beef casserole) onto the floor.

Hermione stood up as Ron took a few steps towards her and she opened her arms tentatively to hug him. He stepped into her hug and she grinned at a relieved Harry, Ginny and Arthur over his shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Never better," she said wholeheartedly.

"Draco's here with me," she said, gesturing behind her carefully. The room collectively held its breath. Draco got to his feet and walked to stand by Hermione. Bill looked ready to spring up to act as bouncer should anything happen but Draco casually put his arm around Hermione and held his other out to Ron.

"All right, Malfoy?" Ron asked with a half smile, taking his hand and shaking pleasantly. Hermione beamed; seeing Ron and Draco shake hands spoke volumes about both their characters and she loved them for it.

"Sit yourselves down then dears," Mrs Weasley said with a beaming smile at Ron, who looked pleased with himself and sat next to Bill. Hermione didn't sit down and instead hugged Harry and Ginny, whose tanned skin looked even darker in the warmly lit kitchen.

"I have to see those honeymoon photos!" Hermione said as they walked to their seats after greeting Draco casually. Ginny even gave him a half hug, which made Hermione smile wider.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, with Harry and Ginny passing around moving photos of their honeymoon after everyone had eaten as much as they could.

"Wow, this temple here is beautiful, were there a lot of places to visit like this?" Hermione asked, pointing to a picture where Ginny stood grinning outside a half-ruined temple, the blinding sun in the background.

"Yeah, there were loads of ruins; one of them was actually converted into a Wizarding museum. We only found out about it when Harry asked the locals what was on the top of the hill and they said they didn't know because whenever they went up there the weather got really bad and they had to rush home. We found out it was a special spell designed to keep muggles away," Ginny replied. Arthur smiled.

"Bless them," he said fondly.

Later, everyone gathered in the sitting room and slowly began peeling off to bed. Hermione and Draco, who sat in the two-seater nearest the fire, were fast becoming drowsy and as soon as Harry and Ginny yawned and announced it was time for bed, Hermione decided it was best that they turned in as well.

"Where do you want us to sleep, Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked, once she had gotten to her feet.

"Oh, I was thinking Charlie's old room for Draco and Fred's old room for you Hermione," She replied. Fred's name was no taboo in the family; in fact they spoke of him often and fondly.

Draco looked surprised that they would not be sharing a bed, but Hermione wasn't. After all, the Weasley's had known her since childhood and it must be weird for them to have to think of her as an adult.

"All right, thanks," Hermione said, making for the stairs.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs Weasley, it was delicious," Draco said with a smile." Mrs Weasley smiled right back.

"Call me Molly, dear. And it was no problem at all. Goodnight!" she said as the pair of them climbing the stairs. Oh the third storey Hermione stopped outside a door like the others.

"That's Charlie's room," Hermione pointed to it. Draco looked at her.

"Okay. Night, Hermione," he said, turning to enter. Hermione turned away, disappointed but Draco wheeled her around.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to give you a goodnight kiss did you?" he asked her playfully with a smirk, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and he kissed her right on the mouth for all he was worth, making her weak at the knees. When they broke apart he winked at her, grinned and entered Charlie's old bedroom.

"That was some goodnight kiss," Hermione thought to herself sleepily as she lay in bed ten minutes later, before she rolled over and went to sleep a happy woman.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it, and once again I apologize wholeheartedly for not updating sooner! I'm going away for the next two weeks but after that I should be free from exams and able to update much more regularly! Thanks for reading, please review :D


	19. The Perfect Start to Christmas

Once again I left it far too long... I'm so, so sorry to all the fans of this story that continue to stick with it! I hope this chapter is all you hope it will be! This isn't the end by the way, there's a bit more to come :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all (: Special thanks to my amazing beta Evenstar101 without whom this story would be full of mistakes!

Also, I would like to thank everyone who sticks with this story, and understands that I can't spit out chapters overnight :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: The Perfect Start to Christmas**

**Part 1:** _A Simple Scene_

"Oi, 'Mione, this letter came for you this morning," Ron called from over by the Christmas tree before he thrust a letter sealed with the Zabini crest to her. It soared through the air like a paper aeroplane and she caught it deftly.

Hermione shifted in her seat at the dining table and set down the copy of the _Prophet_ she was reading. She glanced over to Draco, who cocked his head at her as he held Teddy over his head so the little boy could put the star on the top of the tree. She smiled at him – at the sight of him and his cousin together in the house she had always been happy in.

"I wrote to Blaise and Maria to see if she was all right," she explained. She looked down as Victoire tugged on her long-sleeved red jumper.

"'Aunt 'Mione, can I have _that_ one?" she said, pointing to a blue crystal decoration on the table.

She and Fleur were in charge of handing out decorations to the kids, but since Fleur and Ginny had gone to concoct some (highly alcoholic) mulled wine from all the wine they could find in the kitchen and some oranges, she was left alone in the room with Ron, Draco, Teddy, Victoire and Bill, who was sat in the corner, listening to the radio and surveying everyone decorating the tree.

"Ah ah ah, trouble, what d'you say to your Aunt 'Mione?" Bill said, looking up from twiddling the dials on the old radio, trying to rid the airwaves of Celestina Warbeck's latest hit.

"Can I have that one, _please,_ Aunt 'Mione?" the little girl said with an angelic smile. Hermione picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Why don't you choose one to take to Teddy as well?" she asked, looking at Victoire, who grinned up at her. She eventually picked an identical crystal for Teddy, except in green, and Hermione handed Victoire to Ron, who grinned at her and took her over to Draco so Victoire could hand the decoration to Teddy, who was throwing tinsel everywhere.

Even though the scene was simple - two alpha males (and ex-enemies) with children on their shoulders helping to decorate a Christmas tree – it made Hermione feel a warm rush of love towards them all.

She decided at that moment that if any family she had in her life was half as happy and loving as the Weasley's, she would die a happy woman.

**Part 2: **_Progress and a Reply_

'_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for your letter; I really thought I was coming down with something! I'd be lying if I said I was fine but I think with this kind of illness you get worse before you get better._

_I'm so glad Draco and you are to spend Christmas together! We can definitely meet with you this week. How about the day before Christmas Eve, two days from now? Send your reply ASAP. Blaise and I actually have some news for you two, but you'll have to wait!_

_Lots of love, _

_Maria xxx'_

Hermione laid down the letter and Draco picked it up. Hermione sipped some of the industrial-strength mulled wine Fleur and Ginny had made hours earlier.

"Oh good, can we go and see them that day?" Draco said, replacing the letter in the envelope and sitting back in the sofa beside Hermione.

They were strangely alone in the room (strangely since there were about three hundred people in the house at all times) and they were sat close together on the squishy sofa in front of the fire. The proximity should have made Hermione feel nervous but she felt oddly at ease in his company and in the sleepy room with their lazy conversation and comfortable silences.

"We've got nothing else to do apart from potter around the house; we might as well go out for a few drinks. You don't have to ask my permission you know," she said with a good-natured smile.

"I know," Draco said quickly. "I was just wondering if you had anything planned."

Hermione murmured a sleepy 'no' before she shifted deeper into the sofa and rested her head on Draco's hard chest, under his arm, which was draped across the back of their joint seat. She closed her eyes and listening to his steady heartbeat, almost fell asleep with him there on the sofa.

"What do you think Blaise and Maria have to tell us?" she asked, mainly to keep herself awake.

"I dunno. Knowing Blaise they probably smuggled something back from their honeymoon and the authorities have picked up on it so he wants us to hide it for a while," Draco said, sounding just as sleepy as she must have. Hermione gave a weak laugh.

Fortunately for them, the Zabini's news was far happier.

**Part 3:** _Responsible AND fun _

"...so Blaise said to this magic carpet seller; 'you must be joking if you think we're paying that for this old flea-bitten rag' and the salesman said something in Arabic and we found out later that he had put some kind of ancient curse on him that would have made his eyes fall out within three days. We had to go to some gypsy type woman to get it taken off!" Maria finished.

Everyone at the table for four laughed and Maria smiled as she sipped her fizzy non-alcoholic wine.

"Honestly, I can't take him anywhere," she added to Hermione, who giggled.

"I can look back and laugh now but at the time I was shitting a brick" Blaise said in his casual, surprisingly down-to-earth manner. Draco grinned at him.

They had eaten a few hours ago and had ordered their last drinks (which were sitting in the middle of the table, untouched) before the restaurant closed.

"So..." Hermione said as the laughter died away and Blaise and Maria smiled at each other in a lovey-dovey newlywed way.

"You said you had some news for us?" Hermione finished.

Blaise and Maria shared another look but this time it was more nervous. Blaise put one arm around his wife and the other on her knee.

"I don't know how to tell you guys..." Maria started.

"Maria's pregnant," Blaise stated bluntly but with a grin.

Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Maria over the table, almost upsetting the drinks in the process and Draco stood up to give Blaise a macho clap on the shoulder, which turned into a slightly less macho hug.

Once they had all sat down again, all smiling, Hermione sipped her drink, and automatically leaned backwards towards Draco, as she had whenever they had been alone the past few days. Draco enveloped her into his arms automatically from where he lay casually against the back of the booth and kissed her head before they realised their mistake of P.D.A. from the shock in Blaise's expression and the knowing smirk playing on Maria's lips. Hermione made to remove herself quickly from his arms but Maria held up a hand.

"Hold it, lovebirds. You can be off-duty around us; we know what you're like," she said, winking. Draco relaxed but Hermione didn't.

"What if one of the cameramen is around?" she fretted.

"Cool your beans, they aren't. You realise we haven't finished giving you our news yet?" Blaise said with a smile in her direction. It was Maria's turn to look nervous.

"Blaise, what if-?" she started.

"Maria and I would be honoured if you pair of dysfunctional lovebirds would be the Godparents," Blaise said, cutting her off. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously: Maria had loads of girlfriends she was sure should come before Hermione on the 'godmother for the first born child' list.

"Well, my friends are okay and everything but I want someone responsible _and_ fun to be a role model to our child. Plus, I really like you now and I know you better and you have done so many wonderful things, I can't think of anyone I'd like to influence the baby more," Maria said, reaching over the table to take Hermione's hand.

"And I chose you because if the kid is a boy then we can take him out to get drunk when he's eighteen," Blaise shrugged at Draco, who grinned.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we'd be absolutely honoured," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand in both of his and smiling at her.

Maria and Blaise beamed.

**Part 4:** _Poison A L'orange_

"I still can't believe it," Hermione said the next day – Christmas Eve.

"Neither can I," Draco said lazily without looking up from the paper. They were sat in the living room again; alone save for Fleur, who was hovering around the room.

Draco didn't have to ask what Hermione was on about – she had been talking about it ever since the day before. He didn't mind; he thought it was sweet.

"When did she say she was due?" she asked.

"She didn't," Draco said, smiling at her over the top of the paper. Hermione looked sheepish – she had asked that question at least twice.

"There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you two!" a voice said.

"Everywhere except the main room in the house, obviously Ron," Hermione said, artfully sticking silvery stringy stuff to one wall and attaching it to the other so it hung decoratively in an arc in the corner.

"Yeah well, anyway, me and Ron are having a lads night tonight in Ron's room – he's recorded the last season of the Quidditch and we've got a few crates of that Elf beer stuff that we like...we were wondering if Draco wanted to join us?" Harry said. Hermione almost fell off the chair she was stood on and whipped around to look at Draco, who was gripping the paper with slack hands.

"Erm, yeah, course. I'd pay good money to see Warren miss that goal again," Draco replied with a nervous laugh that didn't fit his calm face.

"Luckily for you it's free, give us a hand with this booze will you?" Ron replied with a glance at Hermione, as if for approval. She smiled at him and he returned it in his crooked way. Draco looked between the two of them with a small smile.

"Yep, you two need a real man to get this beer upstairs," Draco said, flexing his muscles. Harry laughed.

"You wish, Malfoy. We Gryffindors don't need any help in the strength department," he said, kissing his biceps. Hermione laughed as they left the room.

"Thank god they've gone, come quick please, 'Ermione," Fleur said, taking Hermione's hand to help her off the chair. She led a bemused Hermione to the downstairs bathroom, where Ginny was sat in front of the toilet, coughing and spluttering and holding her long hair back.

"I told you not to drink that_ lethal_ booze you made," Hermione tutted, turning to walk away. "It tasted like poison a l'orange!" she added.

"I didn't even have any!" Ginny moaned as Fleur tied her hair back in a long ponytail and Hermione handed her a towel.

"Well then what's causing this?" she asked as Fleur straightened up, apparently counting something on her fingers. Ginny shrugged and looked up at Fleur.

"Aha!" Fleur said with an amused smile.

"Aha?" Ginny and Hermione repeated curiously.

"When did you stop using contraception?" Fleur asked. Something clicked in Hermione's brain. Ginny grinned curiously.

"About a month before the wedding, so about... I dunno, two and a half months ago? Maybe a bit more... you don't think I'm _pregnant _do you?" Ginny replied, as is not daring to believe it.

"I think it's a definite possibility," Hermione said, beaming at her. She wondered what the press would say if they found out that both Ginny and Maria were pregnant just over a month after both their weddings. They'd almost certainly put it down as a friendly competition.

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking more bright-eyed at the second, as if two opinions were more accurate than one. Fleur looked at Ginny as she helped her to her feet.

"Does your back ache? Body more tender than usual? Boobs sore?" Fleur asked. Ginny rubbed the small of her back curiously.

"Now that you come to mention it..." Ginny said, positively beaming.

Fleur bent down and opened one of the drawers in the bathroom cabinet, which was full of lotions and potions, mainly in a variety of shades of pink, indicating they were probably women's things. She dug her hand to the back and retrieved a large violently pink bottle with half the amount of liquid left. She passed it to a bemused Hermione while she rearranged the other bottles in the drawer.

"That's a pregnancy test from Georges shop!" Ginny said immediately and Hermione passed it to her. Ginny scanned the label quickly and unscrewed the cap. Hermione summoned a spoon from the kitchen with an idle flick of her hand and Ginny poured herself out a teaspoon of the thick, pink liquid. She grinned quickly at Fleur and Hermione and drank the potion.

**Part 5:** _Congratulations!_

"What should happen?" Hermione asked Fleur. Ginny looked up too, obviously never having tried her brother's pregnancy test potion before.

"Well usually it takes four to five minutes and then you'll hear a voice... just wait, it's not as bad as it sounds," Fleur said quickly, when Ginny looked slightly scared.

"I have to say, thank god for magic – you wouldn't believe what muggle women have to do to find out whether they're pregnant or not," Hermione said with a wry smile.

"Why? What do they have to-" an anxious Ginny began before Fleur shushed her.

"Listen!" she said, leaning closer to Ginny. Hermione leaned in too and a tiny voice sounded from Ginny's stomach, apparently clearing its voice.

"Are you listening yet?" the high-pitched voice asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Chorused the girls.

"About bloody time too!" the voice said. Ginny laughed silently.

"It's Fred's voice! They must have somehow recorded it and made it higher!" she laughed and the two other women grinned too.

"Fred really was clever, he never got enough recognition," Hermione said softly.

"I never noticed it was his voice before!" Fleur whispered, as if afraid the voice would hear her.

"Right, are you ready?" the voice piped up.

"Yep," Ginny whispered.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!" the voice said happily. Ginny looked up at Fleur and Hermione ecstatically.

Meanwhile, Draco arrived back downstairs and wandered through to the kitchen hoping to find Hermione. Mrs Weasley was humming cheerily under her breath as she decorated the kitchen with live fairies and mistletoe.

"Oh hello Draco dear, you gave me a start!" she said once she caught sight of Draco.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley, I was only looking for Hermione," he said, stooping to pick up a piece of mistletoe that had fallen down.

"That all right dear, I think she's in the downstairs toilet with Ginny and Fleur. Just along there" She said brightly, pointing down the short hallway to a door at the end. "I do hope they aren't trying to make a new brand of makeup again. Ginny and Angelina tried it last year after they'd drunk too much mulled wine." Mrs Weasley said, sounding put-out but smiling.

"I hope so too, they're probably decorating it though," Draco said with what he knew to be his most charming smile as he wandered down the hall. As he reached the door it burst open and out came the smiling faces of the three women.

"Don't tell anyone, I'll announce it tomorrow as a Christmas present!' Ginny was saying, looking flustered but elated.

"Of course, oh hello Draco" Hermione replied, turning her smile on him. Draco grinned down at her and stepped towards her.

"I hope you weren't making any more of that alcohol, it was horrific," Draco said to Fleur and Ginny over Hermione's head.

"Oh no, much better," Fleur said mysteriously as she and Ginny walked past Draco and Hermione, who grinned after them in the same mysterious way.

"What's happened?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much, you'll find out tomorrow," Hermione said with the same cheeky grin.

"DINNER!" Mrs Weasley bellowed for all the house to hear, before Draco could question Hermione any further.

**Part 6:** _The Perfect Start to Christmas_

"Come on then Malfoy, this beer waits for no man," Ron said, excusing himself from the table and dropping his and Harry's plate in the sink.

"Thank you very much Mrs Weasley, that was delicious." Draco said with a courteous smile. He waved his wand to clean the plate and cutlery and put the clean articles on the counter.

"No problem dears, don't get too drunk!" Mrs Weasley called after the three men as she collected everyone else's plates.

"Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Bill said from the middle of the room where he was holding Fleur's hand in one hand and Victoire's in the other.

"OK loves; see you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Mrs Weasley called. With that they went outside and with a small _pop_ Disapparated.

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight," Ginny said to Hermione as they were washing up later, in a way that allowed no arguments. "I don't want Harry coming in and waking me up at three in the morning." she said, still looking happy from her good news earlier.

"All right," Hermione said, glad for the company. "We'll watch some films shall we?" she added.

"Yep." Ginny said as they stowed their wands away and traipsed upstairs, bidding everyone goodnight.

Five hours later, after three soppy love-films, Hermione yawned and Ginny rolled over in her camp bed.

"Shall we call it a night? It's one o clock already and we're going to have a long day tomorrow," Hermione mumbled as Ginny turned off the old TV.

"Mmm, Ok. Night 'Mione." Ginny replied, sounding just as drowsy.

"Night Gin." Hermione replied. About half an hour later, while Hermione was wondering why she couldn't sleep, Hermione heard the door creak gently open. No light flooded into the dark room – no lights were on in the hallway apparently.

"'Mione?" A voice whispered so gently it could have been the wind.

Hermione sat up in bed as the door drifted gently closed as stared around the pitch black room, wondering whether she'd been blindfolded.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny stirred, unbeknownst to Hermione, and woke up, sensing noise, however faint. She lay there in the dark, completely silently and waited for more noise.

"I'm over here, Draco." Hermione whispered.

There was a stumbling, a small crash and then the creaking of bedsprings to signal that Draco had found Hermione's bed.

"Shh! Don't wake Ginny for god's sake. What are you doing in here? Are you drunk?" Hermione hissed, lifting up the quilt and allowing Draco to climb under the covers with her.

"No, I'm not drunk. I just wanted to see you for a bit." Draco said softly. Ginny bit her tongue to stop herself saying 'aw!' thinking that it would be a slight giveaway to the fact that she wasn't asleep.

"That's very sweet and all, but-" Hermione mumbled.

"Shh." Draco said simply, slipping an arm around her and guiding her head to his chest, where she lay quite contentedly. There was complete silence for a while, in which Draco sleepily stroked her hair and Hermione drifted in and out of sleeping. Ginny wondered if they had gone to sleep and wondered if she should do the same before she heard something, so quiet and soft it could have been her imagination.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, quiet as the gentle breeze outside.

"Yeah?" Hermione said drowsily but just as quietly.

"I do love you, you know." Draco said, sounding completely sober. Ginny grinned as widely as possible into the night, and waited for Hermione to answer him.

"_Come on Hermione, come on... just say it..." _Ginny thought as strongly as possible, crossing her fingers.

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione replied softly, kissing Draco gently, and it was all Ginny could do to stop herself from punching the air and cheering as an ecstatic Draco kissed Hermione and returned to his own room, beaming.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Please review, there's more to come and I'd love to hear your thoughts :D


End file.
